Luz de media noche
by Roseesme
Summary: bella es hermana y prometida de kaname, yuki es prima de ambos, aunque muerieron las dos y han reencarnado deberan recordar su vida pasada para salvarse y en el camino bella se enamora de un cullen, al final decedira ser la señora Kuran o Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO

El ritmo de mis pasos disminuía cada vez más, sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar el dolor era demasiado intenso, no lo soportaba tuve que parar o no podría seguir, me recargue en un árbol esperaba que el dolor disminuyera pronto tenía que llegar para salvar a mi familia, sentía que estaba tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos de aquel claro donde se decidía el futuro de mi familia, de mis hijos, del amor de mi existencia, de todos mis seres queridos a los cuales creen que abandone y lo peor de todo el dolor no cesaba y no entendía porque? Como es que era posible que un vampiro pudiera tener dolor de cabeza era algo ilógico o eso creía, el dolor aumento y de pronto no hubo más, el dolor desapareció y en su lugar llegaron a mi imágenes de mi vida pasada, de mis padres, de mi nana, de mi hermano, de mi prima y sobre todo de ellos los mismos que querían matar a mi familia en estos momentos, fue en ese instante cuando todo cobro sentido ahora entendía todo ellos no estaban para matarnos por mis hijos, ellos querían matarnos por mí, la razón de todo este problema era yo.

En ese momento no lo dude me eche a correr sin mirar atrás ahora más que nunca tenía que llegar a ese claro, yo tenía la solución en mis manos y no tenía tiempo que perder, ahora sabia que tenía una esperanza y eso me hizo sonreír y correr mucho más rápido que nunca.

**Esta es mi primera historia espero les guste, me encantaria dejaran sus comentarios para ver si sigo con la historia, igualse aceptan sugerencias. Quiero darle las gracias a Toxic Girl quien fue quien me animo a subir mis historias tkm niña y gracias bueno aqui les dejo una pequeña probadita **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aqui con mi primer capitulo espero les guste ya saben la historia es mia y los personajes son de S.M. y por supuesto de la autora de vampire knight_**

**_Una cosa mas aqui bella es diferente fisicamente pero los demas personajes son iguales._**

FIN DESASTROSO

Aun podía sentir el dolor, no solo el físico por los golpes recibidos por parte de Rido sino también el emocional por la pérdida de mis padres, de mis tíos y mi nana una mujer a la que admiraba y había muerto para salvarme a mí, a mi hermano y a mi prima pero todo fue en vano porque al final estoy aquí frente a mi _tío_ luchando por mi vida y por la de los 2 únicos seres que me quedan. Esto esta por terminar lo sé aunque el resultado es difícil saberlo.

Es raro pero a pesar de todo aun puedo apreciar la nieve a mi alrededor es hermoso aunque este teñida de escarlata debido a la sangre, es tan fresca y su olor es exquisito, pero solo de recordar de quién es y porque, siento que el estomago se me revuelve.

Puedo ver el odio en los ojos de ambos, que están rojos debido a la furia, se que esta por atacar y estoy preparada. Aunque tenga que morir para salvarlos no me importa hace mucho que deje de sentir, desde que él se fue.

Todo pasa demasiado rápido incluso para mi, cuando logro reaccionar, la escena que veo es desgarradora Yuki mi pequeña está siendo atravesada por una espada justo en el corazón frente a Kaname quien detiene su cuerpo tratando de que no golpee con el suelo.

Por favor pequeña no cierres los ojos, aguanta un poco mas por mi te quiero y no puedo perderte tu y bella son lo único que me quedan no me dejes por favor.- dice Kaname con los ojos tristes y tratando de derramar lagrimas que no puede.

Te amo nunca lo olvides y cuida a bella por favor

Dicho esto cerro sus ojos, su hermosos y tiernos ojos color avellana pude ver como poco a poco su cuerpo se desvanecía en el aire en forma de pequeñas luces azules y rosadas, fue en ese momento cuando me percate de que Rido iba a atacar a Kaname pero fui lo suficientemente rápida y me interpuse en su camino fue entonces que sentí algo atravesándome en el pecho, era un dolor insoportable que se fue convirtiendo en un frio relajante. Escuche un ruido muy fuerte y supe que él había muerto fue entonces que sentí unos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor.

Tranquilo no sufras- le pedí – te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos los tres- acaricie su mejilla tratando de consolarlo – a cambio solo te pido que esperes por mi y por ella, recuerda que te quiero mucho.

Te quiero- me dijo y deposito un suave beso en mis labios y todo termino.


	3. Chapter 3

**hola aqui subiendo otro capi que espero les guste y disfruten, algunos son mas largos que otros porque a veces la inspiracion es mucha :p.**

**ya saben la historia es mia pero los personajes son S.M. y de la autora de vampire knight.**

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Estaba corriendo a través del bosque que se encontraba bañado por la nieve pero a pesar de ello era de color plata debido al reflejo de la luna se veía tan hermoso, pero eso no me reconfortaba tenía miedo, estaba huyendo pero no sabía de quien o de que solo sé que tenía que correr más rápido y no debía permitir que me alcanzaran. Me detuve enfrente de una casa enorme y muy hermosa estaban todas las luces prendidas aunque no había nadie de pronto sentí que algo me atravesaba el pecho y fue cuando desperté, tenía algunas gotas de sudor sobre mi cuerpo y aun estaba un poco somnolienta cuando me percate de que alguien estaba a mi lado.

-Ahaaaaaaa- grite y también la persona que estaba a mi lado entonces encendí la lámpara que esta a lado de mi cama encima de un pequeño buro de madera, me percate de quien era- yuki me espantaste ¿se puede saber que haces a estas horas en mi habitación?- le dije algo molesta y con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba el reloj junto a la lámpara eran las 4:25 de la madrugada y a esta niña se le ocurre venir a despertarme aunque más bien ese maldito sueño fue el causante de mi despertar y de mi grito.

-Lo siento- se disculpo con una carita muy tierna- no quería molestarte es solo que no podía dormir- me dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Está bien descuida después de todo yo sola me desperté- le decía mientras yo también me incorporaba- y supongo que tu insomnio se debe al viaje o me equivoco?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Es que tengo miedo.

-No tienes porque temer- y la abrace- todo estará bien solo nos mudaremos a una nueva escuela nada del otro mundo, además de que como siempre serás la más popular, la más hermosa e inteligente- y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

-Ya basta-decía mientras se reía- no es por eso que estoy preocupada después de todo no seré yo solamente la popular y lo sabes.

-Si también lo serán tus _amigas- _le decía mientras recordaba que en nuestra anterior escuela todas sus amigas estaban con ella solo para ser populares.

-No seas tonta no me refiero a _esas_.

-Ah no entonces a quien?- ella solo rodo los ojos.

-Me refiero a ti tontita pero como sea, retomando nuestro tema, tengo miedo, después de todos nuestros padres no estarán porque es un internado -que está en otro país y con un idioma extraño, no es solo una escuela y ya.

-Estaba realmente triste no me gustaba verla así, después de todo aunque éramos hijas de distinto padre ella seguía siendo mi hermanita y yo la adoraba, y la entendía yo también sentía cierto temor por alejarme de mis padres para irnos a Inglaterra que era donde se encontraba el internado.

-Te comprendo y yo también estoy algo ansiosa pero descuida porque mientras estemos juntas todo estará bien ok?

-Si está bien creo.

-Bueno entonces ahora señorita es hora de que se duerma porque mañana nos espera un largo día- se veía algo dudosa y comprendí lo que quería- puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo pero solo no ronques- comencé a reír, ella solo hizo un gesto gracioso y se acostó.

-Gracias y buenas noches bella- dijo y cerró sus ojos tapándose con el cobertor.

-De nada y buenas noches a ti también- caí en un sueño profundo sin pesadillas esta vez.

* * *

><p>La luz entraba por la ventana se veía que iba a ser un día muy lindo, me levante y me dispuse a levantar a yuki.<p>

-Despierta dormilona o se nos va a hacer tarde para tomar nuestro vuelo- decía mientras la tomaba por el hombro para despertarla.

-Ya voy- se refregaba los ojos para poder despertar- voy a bañarme y cambiarme, te veo abajo para desayunar.

-Está bien yo también me baño y bajo enseguida- decía mientras me dirigía al baño.

-Termine de arreglarme y baje al comedor donde ya esperaban mi mama y mi papa.

-Buenos días- salude mientras me sentaba.

-Buenos días- contestaron ambos

-¿Dormiste bien?- me pregunto mi madre

-Si gracias

-Y tu hermana donde esta que no baja- pregunto mi padre mientras bajaba el periódico que estaba leyendo.

-Terminándose de arreglar ya sabes como es de vanidosa- los tres empezamos a reír mientras escuchábamos un quejido por parte de yuki

-Ya te escuche bella y ten por seguro que diré lo mismo cuando tú te tardes

-Lo que digas- y comencé a reír

-Mejor apúrense niñas que tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto en 2 horas- nos dijo mama

-Ok – contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo

Estábamos ya en el aeropuerto esperando para abordar nuestro avión, aun no me iba pero ya empezaba a extrañar Madrid, después de todo era el lugar donde había vivido durante más de 15 años, aquí estaban mis padres que eran la única familia que tenia aparte de mi hermana. Empecé a recordar los buenos momentos que pase cuando escuche que nos llamaban para abordar el avión que nos llevaría lejos de nuestra casa, de nuestro país, de nuestra familia.

-Las voy a extrañar mucho mis niñas- decía mi madre que comenzaba a derramar lagrimas.

-Y nosotras a ti mama- le decía yuki que estaba abrazándola

-Hay Renée deja de llorar ni que nunca las fueras a volver a ver- decía mi padre tratando de reconfortarla

-Papa tiene razón nos volveremos a ver, además de que pueden ir a visitarnos y nos estaremos comunicando cada que podamos- le decía mientras estaba en brazos de mi papa- así que dejen de llorar par de lloronas.

-Ok pero en cuanto lleguen me hablan para saber que llegaron con bien ok?

-Si mama no te preocupes y mejor ya despídete porque sino el avión nos deja- decía mientras yuki se despedía de papa y yo de mama.

-Cuídense y recuerden que las quiero mucho mis princesas ah y bella espero no se te allá olvidado el regalo que te dejo tu padre

-Descuida aquí lo llevo, no lo olvidaría por nada.

-Bueno entonces adiós- se despidió yuki

Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos dispuestas a descansar mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino que era Devon, Inglaterra. Definitivamente iba a extrañar Madrid, sus calles, su gente, a mi mama que era despistada por naturaleza pero aun así la adoraba a pesar de que ella parecía la hija junto con mi hermana, y yo la mama, también extrañaría a Phil el esposo de mama, que aunque no era mi padre lo quería como tal y el a mí como su hija era definitivamente la mejor pareja que mama pudo encontrar , puesto que era atento y amable con ella y le perdonaba el que no fuera buena cocinera- una sonrisa atravesó mi rostro al recordar el desastre que era mi madre cocinando- pobre Phil tendrá que cocinar él o pedir comida.

Sin duda alguna extrañaría a mi padre que aunque no lo conocí porque murió antes de que yo naciera lo amaba muchísimo ya que mi madre me hablaba de él cada que podía. El era muy bueno según lo que decía René, se llamaba Charlie y era agente "especial" de la policía por decirlo así, murió en un _accidente_ cuando mama tenía apenas tres meses de embarazo pero aun así se que me quería, estaba recordando cuando se escucho que el piloto decía que estábamos por aterrizar, y así nos preparábamos para ir a nuestro destino el internado Blundell´s.

**ya se que aqui no se ve ni como es bella ni yuki (fisicamente) pero ya lo sabran, rené****e y phil son iguales que en el libro.**

**bueno espero que me dejen sus comentarios bye **

**y saludos a toxic girl tkm niña atte Roseeme **


	4. Chapter 4

**hola aqui subiendo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste ya saben la historia es mia pero los personajes son de S.M. y de la autora de vampire knight **

ENCUENTRO OPORTUNO

Llegamos al colegio en un coche que habían mandado ellos para recogernos en el aeropuerto, el lugar se veía muy hermoso estaba rodeado de arboles y se conformaba por edificios Victorianos y algunos más modernos, el auto se detuvo en el edificio principal que según tenía entendido era de las oficinas del director, así como la casa de este y de su familia, el chofer nos abrió la puerta, salí primero seguida de mi hermana cuando vi acercarse a un señor mayor de unos 48 años o más, vestía un traje de color negro con camisa celeste y corbata de un tono mas oscuro.

-Buenas tardes señoritas- saludo el señor- mi nombre es Kaien Cross y soy el director y dueño de la Academia Cross

-Mucho gusto director yo soy Isabella Swan y ella es mi hermana Yuki Dwyer

-El gusto es mío, así que tu eres bella-me decía mientras nos hacía pasar al interior del edificio, yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras me preguntaba como sabia que me decían así- es de verdad un placer enorme conocer a la hija de mi mejor amigo Charlie.

-Así que usted conoció a mi padre?- pregunte un poco desconcertada puesto que mi madre nunca me hablo de que mi papa tuviera amigos.

-En efecto yo tuve el placer de conocerlo y debo decir que te pareces mucho a el, la misma fuerza se refleja en los ojos además de casi el mismo color.

-Gracias- solo supe decir ya que estaba aun descolocada.

-Me alegra que hayan venido tu padre quería que su hija viniera a estudiar aquí cuando ya asistiera a la escuela.

-Disculpe pero como es que sabe eso?

-Oh lo que pasa es que cuando tu papa se entero del embarazo de tu mama él se puso tan feliz que llamo para dar la buena nueva y se puso a hacer planes para cuando su nena naciera, estaba convencido de que serias una niña y no se equivoco.

-Si mi mama me dijo lo mismo, él siempre era muy certero en todo lo que decía y hacia.

-Si así es, fue una pena que falleciera tan joven, pero bueno que les parece si les muestro sus habitaciones?- pregunto viendo a yuki quien había estado callada durante mi platica con el director.

-Si me parece perfecto- contesto mi hermana.

-Muy bien en ese caso llamare a tu compañera de habitación para que te la muestre, Sayori ven por favor- dijo a una muchacha de cabello corto color canela.

-Si director, que se le ofrece?

-Mira ella es Bella Swan y ella es yuki dwyer y será tu nueva compañera de dormitorio, podrías llevarla para que se instale?

-Por supuesto será un placer- contesto la muchacha- me acompañas?

-Mmm claro- contesto yuki

-Con permiso – dijo y la vi alejarse para ir a otro edificio junto con mi hermana

-Ok tu hermana ya está en su dormitorio y ahora te indicare donde está el tuyo- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y me indicaba que lo siguiera escaleras arriba.

Me llevo al segundo piso donde caminamos por un largo pasillo , las paredes tenían revestidura de madera y estaba muy bien iluminado, llegamos al final del pasillo donde se encontraba una puerta de madera pintada de color azul celeste con manija plateada, el director Cross la abrió dejando ver una habitación muy linda de color caoba con un pequeño balcón que dejaba ver todo el colegio, la cama matrimonial con base de madera con un intrincado de lirios y rosas, la colcha era de un color azul marino, a lado de la cama se encontraba un buró con una lámpara en forma de flor color lila, también había un ropero de madera con el mismo intrincado de la cama y un tocador igual. Al otro lado de la habitación, cerca del balcón se encontraba un escritorio con una laptop y algunos libros de la escuela, había una puerta blanca de madera del lado contrario a donde se encontraba la cama, que supuse seria el baño.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto mientras observaba que estaba fascinada con la habitación.

-Si está muy hermosa- dije sin salir de mi fascinación- pero no le molestara a mi compañera compartir la cama?- pregunte mientras recordaba que seguramente tendría que compartir la cama puesto que solo había una

-Por eso no te preocupes que esta habitación será solo tuya- dijo mientras me señalaba toda la recamara con su mano.

-¿Es en serio?-él solo asintió- no es necesario de verdad yo puedo compartir no me molesta estar con las demás- dije recordando que por lo que sabía existía un edificio especial para todas las mujeres del turno diurno y este era del director y su familia- además este es su edificio y el de su familia y no me gustaría causarles molestias

-Descuida no eres una molestia, además estaré encantado de tenerte aquí porque necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas del colegio y para ello debo tenerte cerca, mejor instálate y cuando estés lista bajas para qué hablemos de acuerdo?

-Esta bien.

-Muy bien en ese caso te dejo para que te acomodes y nos vemos abajo- dijo esto y salió de mi habitación y yo seguía sin poder creerlo, tendría una habitación para mi sola y en otro edificio alejada de los murmullos de tantas chicas alocadas. Esto iba a ser sin duda muy interesante.

Arregle mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y me puse mi gabardina y una boina blanca, pensaba en ir por yuki para dar un paseo por los alrededores después de hablar con el director para conocer mejor el colegio, baje rápidamente las escaleras y me dirigí a la oficina del director Cross. Al llegar a la sala me encontré con una señora de unos 43 años más o menos, de tez morena clara, cabello oscuro corto, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones cuando me vio.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe el director se encuentra en su oficina?- dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Buenas tardes, lo siento pero mi marido tuvo que salir por un asunto de último momento, me dijo que lo disculparas y que tratara de resolver ese asunto lo mas rápido posible- decía mientras se ponía de pie.

-Oh gracias, así que usted es la esposa del director Cross, es un gusto conocerla- le extendí la mano a forma de saludo.

-El gusto es mío, me llamo Valerie y tú debes ser Isabella- dijo mas afirmando que preguntando.

-Así es pero prefiero que me diga solo bella señora.

-Está bien bella pero en ese caso tu dime Valerie y háblame de tu ok?

-De acuerdo como usted, perdón como tú digas Valerie.

-Otra cosa tu hermana no esta, se fue con Sayori y mi esposo al pueblo, como es ahí donde tenía que ir se ofreció a llevarlas y me pidió que te avisara.

-Oh- solo pude decir ahora tendría que hacer mi recorrido sola ya que mi hermana me había dejado, me quede pensativa y Valerie se quedo -observándome.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar al pueblo para que las alcances- ofreció amablemente.

-No gracias, de hecho si no te molesta preferiría dar un recorrido por las instalaciones.

-No en lo absoluto, si gustas te puedo acompañar?- vi la duda reflejada en su rostro.

-No es necesario, además posiblemente tienes cosas que hacer y no quiero distraerte-le dije mordiéndome el labio inferior esperando no se molestara.

-La verdad si tengo que preparar la cena, si necesitas algo solo pídemelo- y salió rumbo a la cocina mientras yo me dirigía a la puerta para salir a dar un paseo, de pronto sentí que no era buena idea salir, pero no le tome importancia ni a mi instinto que me decía que me debía quedar ni a mi subconsciente que me decía que si iba a salir tenía que hacerlo con alguna de las armas de mi padre

Empecé mi caminata por los dormitorios, eran edificios muy bonitos y modernos a comparación con los demás que eran donde se tomaban las clases, estos eran de estilo victoriano en tonalidades terreas. Todo está cubierto por nieve ya que estábamos en invierno, el paisaje se me hacia hermoso era perfecto, desde que tengo conciencia me gusta la nieve, no sé es como si me recordara algo pero no sé qué.

Seguí caminando tan distraída por el paisaje que no me percate cuando empezó a obscurecer , al parecer llevaba horas dando vueltas porque ya eran cuarto para las ocho, la luna había salido ya y era llena justo como me gustaba y era de color plata lo que la hacia aun mas hermosa.

De pronto me di cuenta que estaba completamente perdida, ¿como me pudo pasar esto a mi?, esa pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar el camino de regreso, seguro que yuki se reiría de mi cuando se enterara, suponía que a estas horas ya debían de haber llegado, eso estaba pensando cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba a donde yo me encontraba, seguro que era el director que venia a buscarme al darse cuenta que no llegaba, me di la vuelta para ver quien era pero se me helo la sangre al ver que no era quien esperaba, _genial bella solo a ti se te ocurre perderte y encima de todo encontrarte con un vampiro sin traer por lo menos a "Artemis", _pensé de forma sarcástica cuando reconoci a la criatura que estaba frente a mi, era un vampiro, estaba palido con los ojos rojos debido a la sed y dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, como sabia de ellos?, fácil mi padre era un cazador de vampiros y tenia muchas notas, grabaciones y demás documentación que yo encontré y por supuesto conserve junto con sus armas, además de una carta que me dejo contándome todo sobre ellos, también decía que el iba a regalarme a "Artemis" cuando creciera para poder protegerme y me pedia que si venia a Inglaterra lo cargara siempre conmigo o a "Black Rose" que era su pistola, pero en este momento no las tenia ni una ni otra.

Seguro que si mi padre estuviera me regañaría por ser tan estúpida para salir desprotegida, el vampiro se acerco a mi yo trate de correr pero me tropecé con una rama que estaba en el suelo, cerre los ojos esperando mi fin pero no llego y lentamente abri los ojos justo para ver algo increíble, otro vampiro por lo que me di cuenta un _sangre pura_ atravesó con su puño al vampiro, que hasta hace unos momentos iba a matarme, justo en el corazón y lo mato, se lamio los dedos mientras decía- Seres como tu son los que deshonran a nuestra especie- volteo para verme con una sonrisa deslumbrante , y por primera vez le pude ver el rostro, era sorprendentemente guapo con los ojos azul marino y el cabello negro un poco desordenado.

Se quedo mirándome profundamente-¿ Te encuentras bien?- pregunto mientras extendia una mano como apoyo para que pudiera levantarme

-Si estoy bien gracias afortunadamente llego a tiempo y no logro hacerme nada- dije poniéndome de pie con ayuda de él.

-Me alegro que estes bien y disculpa el mal rato, espero no pienses que todos somos como esa cosa- señalando hacia donde hace unos segundos estaba el cuerpo del otro vampiro que ahora se evaporaba.

-Vaya es cierto que ustedes se evaporan al morir- dije con cara de asombro.

-Estuviste a punto de morir y solo se te ocurre fascinarte por la forma en que morimos- comenzó a reir- alguna vez te han dicho que eres la persona mas rara del mundo- siguió riendo.

-Si ya me lo han dicho gracias, por cierto buena forma de tratar a una dama- dije sarcásticamente mientras hacia un puchero.

-Lo siento- dejo de reir- te vez adorable enojada- sonrio y yo me sonroje- y mas si te sonrojas.

-Gracias – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, ¿que otra cosa podía hacer?.

-Bueno será mejor que me presente, mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Kaname Kuran y es un placer haberla salvado- hizo una reverencia.

-Para mi también es un gusto conocerlo y que me haya salvado, mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me diga bella señor.

-Mmm quitame lo de señor y dime Kaname de acuerdo bella?

-Esta bien, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme seguramente mi hermana y el director Kaien deben estar preocupados porque aun no vuelvo.

-Entonces tu debes de ser nueva en el colegio, y por lo que veo estas perdida o me equivoco?

-La verdad no te equivocas- dije avergonzada.

-En ese caso permíteme acompañarte, yo también voy para alla voy a visitar a mi amigo Kaien- empezamos a caminar rumbo a la escuela o eso supuse porque no sabia donde estaba- soy alumno del turno nocturno porque como ya te habras dado cuenta prefiero la noche.

-Si, ya me percate de ello, lo que no sabia es que el turno nocturno habían vampiros.

-Si de hecho todos lo somos pero eso te lo explicara después Kaien, hemos llegado bella.

Era cierto me distraje tanto platicando que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos.

**en el proximo capitulo pondre un kaname pov para que vean como es bella fisicamente desde la perspectiva de el, ademas para que se enteren de que impresion se lleva de ella y de yuki **

**saludos para toxic girl y gracias por el consejo tkm **

** Roseesme **


	5. Chapter 5

**puff soledad, carcome mi alma, me quitas las fuerzas, y con ellas las ganas de vivir, para q? si ya no tngo motivos, solamnt tu me quedas, un dolor q crece y crece sin que pueda hacer algo, veo a las personas pero al mismo tiempo no hay nadie, solo estoy yo, y mis pensamientos que me torturan **

**JAZZED **

**wiiiiiiii k lindo y k bien me sirvio para inspirarme gracias jazzed x ayudarm a encontrar lo k ncsitaba para escribir est capi eres el mejor amigo tkmmmmmm este capi va dedikdo a ti spro t gust **

**bueno lo prometido es deuda y a ki ls dejo el punto d vista del ermoxo kaname para k vena komo s nuestra bellita.**

* * *

><p><strong>SOLEDAD <strong>

**KANAME POV **

Veía los copos de nieve caer con lentitud, podía distinguir la particularidad de cada uno, durante toda mi existencia he tenido la oportunidad de ver copos de nieve de diferentes tamaños y formas y aun así me siento triste, vacio, en pocas palabras solo desde la muerte mi hermana, mi hermosa niña, mi bella, aun recuerdo su sonrisa tierna y dulce que me brindaba cada que la veía, con sus hermosos labios sonrosados y dientes tan blancos como un copo de nieve, su piel tan delgada a pesar de ser vampiro tersa y delicada como el pétalo de una flor y al igual que su sonrisa era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos de ese color tan peculiar de un verde-azul único y precioso que solo es equiparable con el color que se ve en el cielo casi al atardecer, su cabello largo en ondas de color negro como la noche con tintes azules, pero sobre todo recuerdo su coraje, su entereza para afrontar todo y su pasión en cada objetivo que se imponía, era toda una guerrera fuerte y aventurera, muy diferente a mi yuki con su cabello largo y liso color caoba que iba en perfecta combinación con sus ojos color avellana, con esa piel tan suave y delicada tan pura y hermosa pero al mismo tan provocativa y sensual, no era una mujer exuberante pero aun así tenía el don de volver loco a cualquiera, con sus labios carnosos y rojos que te incitaban a probarlos.

Las seguía recordando mientras veía la nieve esa sustancia blanca que tanto me recordaba a ambas, por un lado a mi dulce yuki porque su nombre significaba eso nieve y bella porque su piel era de ese color.

Sali de mi ensoñación cuando apareció Takuma avisándome que ya Senri y Rima se habían hecho cargo de los vampiros de nivel E que estaban dando problemas.

-Estas bien Kaname?- pregunto Takuma notando que apenas le puse la debida atención.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes- le conteste sin muchas ganas

-Otra vez viendo la nieve? Supongo que no es difícil saber en _quienes _piensas, deberías dejar de atormentarte con ello no fue tu culpa, además recuerda la promesa que le hiciste a bella que esperarías por ambas- me dijo tratando de reanimarme.

-Si pero cada dia que pasa se me hace mas larga la espera y ya no se si de verdad valga la pena, no se si de verdad algún dia las volveré a ver-dije cargado de frustración acumulada durante tanto tiempo, durante mas de un siglo.

-Creo que el estar aquí encerrado no te hace bien deberías ir a dar un paseo y pensar las cosas, si como dices tu vale la pena la espera? No lo crees?

-Tienes razón ire a dar un paseo por el bosque y después vere al director Cross, necesito tratar algunos asuntos con el.

-De acuerdo cualquier cosa que surja yo te lo comunico inmediatamente.

-Nos vemos- me despedi y me eche a andar rumbo al bosque, supuse jque estar ahí me haría pensar bien las cosas. Después de todo alejarme de los problemas del instituto me haría reflexionar en lo sucedido hace años.

No me di cuenta hacia donde me dirigía hasta que ante mí se vislumbro la casa que me dio tantas alegrías pero también presencio tantas tristezas, sentí todas las imágenes de aquel desastroso dia arremolinarse en mi mente junto a los días que pasaba jugando por aquel jardín a lado de mi hermana y mi prima, sentí el estomago revolverse, preferí alejarme de ahí lo mas rápido posible y vagar por el bosque entre la nieve y la oscuridad de la noche, tan absorto estaba con mi dolor que no me percate cuando la luna apareció y el sol se oculto, mire mi reloj que marcaba las 8 en punto, decidi que era hora de ir a la casa del director para hablar con el.

Pasaba cerca de un claro cuando sentí la presencia de un vampiro y una humana supuse eso porque su aroma era algo frutal, me encamine hacia alla con la intención de averiguar que sucedia. Cuando llegue por fin al claro me sorprendió lo que vi, una jovencita estaba tirada en el suelo apenas si se veía debido a que su gabardina y boina blanca se perdían con la nieve bueno al menos a los ojos de un humano asi seria, estaba con los ojos cerrados esperando ser atacada por el vampiro pero mas que asustada su rostro denotaba frustración como si se estuviera reprochando algo, decidi no perder mas tiempo y matar a ese imbécil que deshonraba a nuestra especie, solo le atravesé el corazón, lami mis dedos solo por diversión mientras decía- Seres como tu son los que deshonran a nuestra especie- y eso era lo que realmente pensaba. En ese instante gire mi rostro para encontrarme con un par de ojos azul cielo que me miraban fijamente, solo pude sonreir y mirarla profundamente esperando que gritara o saliera huyendo de mi pero eso nunca paso asi que me decidi a hablar - ¿Te encuentras bien?- dije extendiéndole mi mano para que pudiera levantarse, ella la acepto y me contesto.

-Si estoy bien gracias afortunadamente llego a tiempo y no logro hacerme nada- respondio cortésmente y con una voz melodiosa

-Me alegro que estes bien y disculpa el mal rato, espero no pienses que todos somos como esa cosa- dije señalando lo que quedaba del vampiro.

-Vaya es cierto que ustedes se evaporan al morir- menciono con cara de asombro.

-Estuviste a punto de morir y solo se te ocurre fascinarte por la forma en que morimos-solo pude reir ante su comentario- alguna vez te han dicho que eres la persona mas rara del mundo-segui sin poder dejar de reir, esta chica en verdad era rara.

-Si ya me lo han dicho gracias, por cierto buena forma de tratar a una dama- dijo en tono sarcástico pero haciendo un hermoso puchero como esos que hacia mi bella.

-Lo siento- deje de reir mas que por sentirme culpable porque me dolia recordar- te vez adorable enojada- sonreí ante la verdad de mis palabras y ella se sonrojo lo que la hacia ver aun mas hermosa- y mas si te sonrojas-no pude evitar que eso saliera de mi boca.

-Gracias- alcanzo a decir con algo de pena.

-Bueno será mejor que me presente, mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Kaname Kuran y es un placer haberla salvado-mencione haciendo una reverencia ya que hasta ahorita eramos unos completos extraños el uno con el otro.

-Para mi también es un gusto conocerlo y que me haya salvado, mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me diga bella señor- rayos hasta en el nombre tenían que coincidir, evite que mi tristeza se reflejara ante la mención del sobrenombre que tanto le gustara a ella. No solo tenían la misma forma de rostro sino también la altura y figura, la diferencia era el color de piel que era crema de esta y de mi bella blanca, el color y largo de cabello que en ella era negro, rizado y muy largo y en esta muchacha es corto a la altura de los hombros, lacio y negro pero sin esos tintes azules.

-Mmm quitame lo de señor y dime Kaname de acuerdo bella?- aunque tarde en contestar ella no lo percibió y al parecer tampoco mi titubeo al pronunciar su nombre.

-Esta bien, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme seguramente mi hermana y el director Kaien deben estar preocupados porque aun no vuelvo.

-Entonces tu debes de ser nueva en el colegio, y por lo que veo estas perdida o me equivoco?- ahora recordaba que el director me menciono que en estos días 2 alumnas se unirían al turno diurno.

-La verdad no te equivocas- contesto algo avergonzada.

-En ese caso permíteme acompañarte, yo también voy para alla voy a visitar a mi amigo Kaien- y empezamos a caminar rumbo ai edificio principal del internado- soy alumno del turno nocturno porque como ya te habras dado cuenta prefiero la noche.

-Si, ya me percate de ello, lo que no sabia es que el turno nocturno habían vampiros.

-Si de hecho todos lo somos pero eso te lo explicara después Kaien, hemos llegado bella.

Y tal parece que ella no se percato de que habíamos llegado hasta que se lo mencione, pero yo no podía despegar mis ojos de ella sin imaginarme que era _mi_ _bella. _otra sensación apareció dentro de mi una que no sentía desde hace mucho como si algo fuese a suceder, algo importante, como si algo regresara a mi.

**perdon x la tardanza pero no tienn idea de komo m costo scrbrlo xk s difici escribir komo se sient un ombre solo al no tnr al amor de su vida, el explikr la atraccion k sient x una mujr k l fascina kuando el es tan endemoniadamente sexi, rayos tengo una seria obsesion por los vampiros jaja **

** **_ROSEESME_****


	6. Chapter 6

**ola d nuevo aki ls dejo otro capi ya sabn la historia es mia y los personajes de la gran S.M. y de la autora de vampire knight jeje **

* * *

><p><strong> NUEVA GUARDIANA<strong>

Entramos al edificio, los escuche hablar en la sala y me fui hacia allá seguida de Kaname, al entrar vi la cara de preocupación de todos pero la de Yuki no tanto porque ella me conocía y sabia lo mucho que llegaba a perderme del tiempo cuando exploraba algún lugar.

-Bella al fin llegas ya me estaba preocupando, estaba por salir a buscarte pero tu hermana me dijo que era normal en ti demorarte en tus recorridos- comentaba el director mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-Perdón por preocuparlos pero no me di cuenta de la hora y bueno la verdad es que me perdí, afortunadamente Kaname me encontró y me trajo hasta aquí- disculpándome sinceramente mientras señalaba a Kaname que seguía atrás de mi.

-Oh Kaname que gusto verte y gracias por traer a esta pequeña hasta acá.

-Descuida Kaien es un gusto poder ayudar a Bella, además quería verte para hablar contigo.

-Entiendo- dijo sintiendo con la cabeza- que te parece si te quedas a cenar con nosotros? Así te presento a las nuevas alumnas.

-Será un placer claro si a Valerie no le molesta?

-Por supuesto que no sabes que eres muy bien recibido aquí, voy a preparar todo para cenar y les aviso cuando este todo listo.

-Bueno, en ese caso ven te presento a Yuki Dwyer – señalando a mi hermana- ella es la media hermana de Bella.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Yuki, veo que la belleza viene de familia, las dos hermanas hermosas como ellas solas.

-Gracias- contestamos las dos sonrojándonos y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo a Yuki le había fascinado Kaname puesto que ella no se sonrojaba con facilidad y a estas alturas podríamos utilizar a mi hermanita para adornar un árbol de navidad.

-Y ya conoces a mi hija Renata y a Zero que es como mi hijo- fue hasta ese momento que me percate que habían dos personas más en la sala, una mujer de unos 22 años de tez morena clara, cabello castaño y ojos negros muy bonita y un chico como de mi edad o la de yuki de tez clara, cabello platinado y ojos azul claro acercándose a un lila, tenía un tatuaje en el cuello del lado izquierdo de el.

-Si ya los conozco, que bueno es volver a verlos.

-Bella te presento a mi hija Renata y Zero, el será tu compañero de clase.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos- dije sin apartar la mirada de él, algo me decía que debía temerle, que él me traería algunos conflictos, se percato de que lo observaba y solo desvió la mirada.

En ese momento entro Valerie anunciando que la cena estaba servida, nos sentamos todos a la mesa, encabezada por un lado el director, de su lado izquierdo su esposa y del derecho su hija seguida de Zero y enfrente del director se encontraba Kaname, quedando mi hermana a lado de Valerie seguida por mí lo que me colocaba a lado de Kaname.

La cena transcurrió entre risas, charlas y sonrojos por parte de Yuki cada vez que Kaname decía algo de ella.

Al termino de la cena Yuki se fue a su dormitorio acompañada de Zero, Renata y Valerie se despidieron para retirarse a sus habitaciones, yo estaba a punto de retirarme cuando me detuvo el director Kaien para pedirme que lo acompañara a él y a Kaname al estudio, me dirige al estudio en silencio seguida de ambos.

Me senté en una de las silla frente al escritorio del director mientras Kaname tomaba el asiento contiguo y el director Cross el suyo.

-Bien supongo que te estarás preguntando el porqué te pedimos que nos acompañaras-dijo el director

-Así es y supongo que esto tiene que ver con que yo viva en este edificio y con lo que tú eres-dije dirigiéndome a Kaname.

-Así es tiene que ver conmigo y mi naturaleza.

-Muy bien en que puedo ayudarlos o más bien en que desean que lo haga?

-Como ya te habrás dado cuenta aquí en el internado convivimos humanos con vampiros, sin embargo los humanos están ajenos a ello y por lo mismo ignoran el cierto riesgo que esto conlleva-menciono el director con un deje de precaución en la mirada, yo solo escuchaba atenta antes de decir algo, al ver esto el director prosiguió.

-Si bien es cierto que los vampiros se controlan bastante bien y no se alimentan de sangra humana sino más bien de pastillas de sangre hay ocasiones en que han estado a punto de caer en la tentación, por ello se puso a un guardián pero es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona el abarcar toda la escuela para que ningún alumno traspase los límites impuestos.

-Y ustedes quieren que yo los ayude con haciendo…?

-Siendo la nueva guardiana, por supuesto no serás tu sola sino que le ayudaras al que ya esta- al oír esto fruncí el ceño, la idea de recibir órdenes de alguien mas no me agradaba nunca me ha gustado que alguien me mande y menos alguien a quien no conozco.

-Entiendo que tengas miedo después del encuentro de hace algunas horas pero como ya te dije no todos somos así- menciono Kaname mirándome a los ojos como tratando de infundirme valor, que por supuesto tenia no era una cobarde.

-No malentiendan no tengo miedo es solo que a mí no me gusta recibir órdenes ni ser la subordinada de alguien que no conozco así que no pienso ser la sirvienta del otro guardián, si desean que les ayude lo hare pero no seguiré ordenes de el- dije cruzándome de brazos yo era terca y no daría mi brazo a torcer eso era seguro, ambos se empezaron a reír cosa que me molesto.

-No te enojes es solo que nos sorprende tu reacción.- dijo el director entre risas.

-Si como ya te dije eres rara, te exaltas mas por recibir órdenes en vez de por tener que enfrentar a una legión de vampiros- menciono Kaname con una sonrisa picara.

-Descuida no recibirás ordenes de él después de todo esa no era mi intención y mucho menos la de Zero- comento Kaien Cross

-Zero?- pregunte desconcertada si mal no recordaba era el tipo que tan mala espina me dio, no era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte como para que él fuera el otro guardián de por si tendría que soportarlo en mis clases.

-Si él es el otro guardián- añadió el director confirmando mis temores, de reojo vi la expresión Kaname que dejaba ver que Zero tampoco era de su agrado.

-Esta bien, acepto pero ya dije no quiero ordenes de él ok?- ambos solo asintieron con la cabeza-entonces desde cuando empiezo y que es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente?

-A la hora de entrada a clases del turno nocturno deberás ir a la salida de su dormitorio para que ninguna de las jovencitas se les acerque ni tampoco ellos se acerquen a ellas, después vigilar los alrededores de los salones para que ninguno cruce los limites, tanto vampiros como humanas.

-Vaya tal parece que sus alumnas derrapan de "amor" por sus queridos alumnos- mencione esbozando una sonrisa

-Así es no los dejan e intentan colarse a sus salones todas las noches, así que tendrás un trabajo duro.

-No importa yo se que podre, pero una última pregunta.

-Claro la que quieras-

-¿Por qué me eligieron a mí y no a otro de sus alumnos que llevan más tiempo y los conocen mejor?

-Porque como veras no es un tema que se pueda hablar con cualquiera y tu pareces saber bastante sobre nosotros- contesto Kaname- y por eso preferimos pedirte el favor a ti que de todos modos sabes de nuestra existencia a tener que informar a alguien más.

-Además de que eres la hija de uno de mis mejores amigos y te tengo confianza- añadió el director- y ahora una pregunta para ti ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre vampiros?

-Es porque mi padre le conto un poco a mi madre y ella a su vez me conto a mí, además de que me dejo cartas contándome todo al igual que su diario y bueno fue así como me entere, de hecho también me dejo sus armas.

-Oh vaya así que tu posees a "Artemis" y "Black Rose"- pregunto el director Cross

-Así es las tengo conmigo y creo que eso me ayudara en mi trabajo como guardiana claro si ustedes me lo permiten?

-Por supuesto solo te pido que evites a toda costa herirlos en el corazón o los matarías y no quiero muerto a ninguno de los míos-me pidió Kaname

-Descuida no lo hare solo usare a "Artemis" para que nadie salga demasiado herido ok?-

-Por supuesto y gracias.

-De nada y ahora si no tienen nada más que decirme me retiro quisiera descansar.

-Adelante es todo y gracias Bella es de gran ayuda tu colaboración.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- dijeron ambos y salí dirigiéndome a mi habitación para poder dormir.

Definitivamente este día habia sido agotador primero por el viaje, despues por el vampiro idiota que me queria asesinar y ahora por mi nuevo _trabajo _y aun no me quitaba de la cabeza que ese tal Zero me traeria serios problemas solo esperaba que yuki no se enterara de nada.

Llegue a mi habitación me cambie y me acoste rendida de cansancio que mas que fisico era emocional solo esperaba acostumbrarme pronto al ritmo de trabajo en la escuela para no terminar igual de cansada todos los dias o no soportaria mucho, decidi que lo mejor era dejar de pensar y dormir de una vez ya mañana seria otro día y tenia mucho por hacer, no tarde mucho en caer en un sueño profundo.

**aki otro capi este ya lo tenia escrito asi k no me tarde mucho en subirlo espero les guste y k m dejn su opinion **

**kiero dar las gracias a toxic girl tkm amiga, tambien a oschii k me dejo su comntario x cierto ntp k no c kdara sola y la istoria dara muxas vuetas ^.^ jeje **

**gracias tambn a mi ermanita itzel tkmil y a mi amigo jazzed ers el mjor jaja **

** _ROSEESME _**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola otra vez jeje aki dando lata de nuevo despues de tantos meses primero sorryyy x tnto time sin actualizar pero es k en serio no habia estado inspirada pero prometo ya ponrm al korrient dicho esto ya sabn los personajes nos son mios son de S.M. y de la escritora de vampire knight **

**PRIMER DIA DE CLASES**

Me levante muy temprano a pesar de lo cansada que termine la noche anterior, me fui directo al baño, tome una ducha que me relajo y me vesti para mi primer dia de clases, me puse mi uniforme que cositia en una falda hasta las rodillas de color azul marino tableada con una camisa de manga corta blanca y un saco igualmente azul con el escudo del colegio. Termine de cepillar mi cabello, hoy lo dejaría suelto.

Sali directamente a la cocina donde me esperaba Valerie con mi desayuno.

-Buenos días valerie ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien gracias y por lo que veo tu también, te prepare el desayuno – me extendió un vaso de jugo y un plato con fruta – para que no te vayas con el estomago vacio.

-Gracias, me lo comeré rápido porque quiero ver a yuki antes de clases.

-Ok, si quieres a la hora del almuerzo puedes venir aquí si lo deseas.

-No gracias creo que prefiero ver que tan buenas cocineras hay en la cafetería.- ella sonrio dándome a entender que sabia que estaba siendo sarcástica.

-Bueno como quieras, te aviso que después de clases te quiere ver mi marido en su oficina.

-De acuerdo ahí estare ahora me voy- le di un beso en la mejilla a forma de despedida y sali corriendo a buscar a mi hermana.

Llegue al edificio donde tomaria clases yuki y ahí la vi con la chica que le presento el dia anterior el director. La salude a o lejos y me acerque a ellas. La conversación fue corta solo les desee buen dia y le comunique a yuki que seria guardiana asi que no podría estar con ella después de clases, le explique rápidamente mi labor y me despedi para ir a mi salón.

Em la entrada del salón me tope con una chica muy dulce que me agrado en cuanto la vi, me miro y me extendió la mano para saludarme y se presento

-Hola me llamo Marie, supongo que tu eres Isabella la nueva estudiante- sonrio y me pareció ver que se apeno un poco por no haberme dejado decirle mi nombre o eso creía.

-Asi es pero dime bella por favor- le brinde una sonrisa para tratar de relajarla.

-Ok bella, que te parece si te digo donde esta el único asiento libre en esta clase?

-De acuerdo.

Me llevo hasta un lugar en la tercera fila en el cual me indico que me sentara, mientras la clase comenzaba me platico que curiosamente ese asiento estaba en medio de ella y _Zero _quien fuese el otro guardian de la escuela, tal parecía que en este lugar todos se enteraban de todo lo que ocurria, claro a excepción de que estaban rodeados de seres que les podían quitar la vida en solo segundos. Los 10 minutos que pasaron para que la clase comenzara os disfrute escuchando como era la vida en el colegio por boca de marie, la verdad es que era una chica muy agradable y dulce además de bonita, era de estatura media con el cabello castaño y de ojos de un color chocolate muy hermoso.

Las horas pasaron y las clases pronto terminaron entre maestros aburridos, gruñones y uno que otro que si era simpatico, además de la sensación de incomodidad que me embargaba al tener a Zero tan cerca de mi pero todo eso se compensaba con mi nueva amiga. Salimos a almorzar juntas a la hora del descanso y me acompaño hasta a oficina del director Cross donde nos despedimos. Toque la puerta y me indico que entrara.

-Bella buenas tardes que tal tu dia?- pregunto e hizo un ademan para que tomara siento.

-Bien gracias, su esposa me dijo que quería verme- contesta para tratar de averiguar para que me quería.

-Oh claro quisiera llevarte yo mismo hasta la entrada del dormitorio del turno nocturno para ir explicándote tu labor y por supuesto para presentarte a tu compañero, solo dejame apagar mi computadora y vamos.

-Esta bien.- espere algunos minutos y después el director se levanto y me pidió que lo siguiera. En el camino me dijo lo que tenia que hacer y me pregunto si llevaba a _Artemis _conmigo, yo conteste que si y el me dijo que solo era por precaucion. Por fin llegamos al dormitorio que estaba rodeado po una barda de al menos 2 metros, en la entrada se hallaban varias chicas que no se atrevían a acercarse demasiado al parecer porque las intimidaba el otro guardian.

Zero nos vio llegar pero no hizo por acercarse a nuestro encuentro, el director nos presento y apenas si cruzamos un "hola" y "es un gusto" , el señor Cross se retiro y acto seguido las puertas del dormitorio se abrieron para dar paso a los vampiros o como aquí los conocían "los chicos irresistibles del turno nocturno", la idea me hizo sonreir y antes de que me diera cuenta Kaname estaba enfrente de mi diciendo:

-Dicen que el que solo se rie de sus maldades se acuerda- y esbozo una sonrisa picara

-Pues creo que en este caso seria que de sus "secretos" se acuerda- y le devolví la sonrisa y el simplente asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que comprendió perfectamente a que me refería.

-Que tengas una excelente tarde bella y suerte con tu trabajo, nos vemos- y se retiro.

De reojo alcance a ver que a mi compañero no le agrado nada el que el vampiro me dirijiera la palabra y no fue el único porque a lo lejos vi a una vampira rubia que me miraba con recelo, y a un chico rubio de ojos azules que me miraba con intriga.

Enviamos a todas las chicas del turno diurno a su dormitorio y nos fuimos a los salones para vigilar que nadie pasara los limites, la tarde estuvo tranquila, me la pase dando vueltas sin que hubiera novedad alguna y asi pronto llego la noche , las clases estaban por terminar cuando escuche ruidos cerca de un árbol que esta como a unos 2 o 3 metros de donde me encontraba, camine hacia alla y me percate de que 2 vampiros están con un par de estudiantes humanas, asi que salte de la terraza y cai cerca de ellos interponiéndome entre ambos pares, los 4 se sorprendieron y se alejaron de mi pero no se fueron.

-Se puede saber que es lo que sucede aquí, se supone jovencitas que deberían de estar en sus dormitorios- les dije con voz firme y serena.

-Ah nosotras, bueno , es que….- no supieron que decir y yo solo las mire interrogante

-Parece que no saben que decir asi que mejor retírense si no quieren que las reportey háganlo ahora mismo- con un tono mas autoritario, ellas inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta y estaban por irse cuando uno de los vampiros dijo:

-Mmm delicioso, me parece que te lastimaste y estas sangrando bella.- fue hasta entonces que me percate que al saltar me lastime y mi rodilla estaba sangrando, el chico que hablo era de cabello rojizo y estaba con el chico rubio que había visto en la tarde, de pronto se me acerco, tomo mi mano y estuvo apunto de beber mi sangre si no hubiera sido por Zero y Kaname que llegaron en ese momento.

-Akatsuki que rayos crees que haces?- le grito furioso Kaname.

**bueno espero les haya gustado el capi y tmbn k ls agrada la inklusion de marie jeje ya sabn n kien m inspire =) bueno gracias a toxic girl ,a itzel jazzed, a mi nueva lectora mi pekeña frida y sobre todo gracias a mi papa k m kuida dond kiera k est l es la razon x la kual mis animos no m dieron para escrbr durant tanto tiempo bueno los kiero y grax att:**

** Roseesme  **


	8. Chapter 8

**hola aki d nuevo dando lata con un nuevo capi k espero ls guste, esty trtnd d acerlos lo mas rapido que puedo bueno ya saben lo spersonajes no son mios sino de S.M. y de la autora de vampire knight **

**Creando lazos **

No se en que momento sucedió, solo se que cuando todos nos dimos el chico rubio tenia por el cuello a Akatsuki como escuche que se refería a el Kaname.

-No vuelvas a poner tus manos sobre ella si no quieres que te las arranque- decía el chico rubio en el cual se podía denotar una gran furia contenida en su voz y en su mirada aunque no alcance a comprender por qué.

-Aidou basta, suéltalo yo arreglo esto- dijo Kaname notablemente preocupado- suéltalo y ve a tu habitación- volvió a decir al ver que Aidou, como recién había descubierto se llamaba el chico, no le obedeció la primera vez.

-Esta bien me voy y disculpe por tomarme atribuciones que no me corresponden- se separo de Akatsuki y se dio media vuelta para mirarme- disculpe por los inconvenientes y por no haber actuado a tiempo para evitar este desagradable momento, con permiso- después de decir esto se encamino rumbo a su dormitorio.

-Bella – me llamo Kaname- podrías acompañar a Aidou por favor.

-Ah?- me distraje por un momento pero cuando pude comprender lo que me dijo solo asentí y me fui en busca de ese niño, dejando a Kaname y a Zero el arreglar este asunto y encargarse de las alumnas que habían presenciado todo.

Camine a paso normal y a pesar de ello alcance inmediatamente a Aidou, aun no entendía porque se había comportado de esa manera, ¿Por qué me había defendido?, por qué si ni siquiera me conocía, la verdad es que no entendía nada, el me sintió llegar y alentó su paso aun mas para que lo alcanzara y quedáramos a la misma altura, permaneció unos minutos callados hasta que me dijo- si te preguntas porque te defendí y me encolerice tanto con mi mejor amigo por haber intentado beber tu sangre a pesar de no conocerte, debo decirte que somos dos porque ni yo mismo se porque lo hice- su respuesta me descoloco por completo, nunca pensé que él no supiera las razones que lo llevaron a hacer tal cosa y más me desconcertó el hecho de que Akatsuki fuera su mejor amigo y aun así lo amenazara. Durante el resto del camino permanecí callada al igual que él, estaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta a tantas preguntas que se desencadenaban en mi cabeza, pero era inútil no sabía que era lo que paso.

Llegamos a la entrada del dormitorio y fue Aidou quien rompió el incomodo silencio entre los dos- durante el trayecto hasta aquí pensé en las posibilidades y a pesar de que no encontré una respuesta satisfactoria para ninguno de los dos, puedo decirte con total seguridad de que no hice eso por amor ni mucho menos, es decir no te defendí porque me gustas y no es que no seas hermosa porque si lo eres y mucho- cuando dijo esto no pude evitar sonrojarme a lo cual el simplemente sonrió- pero no has despertado en mi atracción alguna de ese tipo y créeme me conozco y sé que si una mujer no despierta en mi ese sentimiento en el instante en que la conozco nunca lo hará.

-Vaya, me alegra saber eso porque tu tampoco has despertado ese sentimiento en mi y en eso nos parecemos porque al igual que tu si un hombre no me interesa de ese modo desde el principio nunca lo hará, sin embargo no te conozco pero me simpatizas, siento un gran cariño por ti pero…

-De modo fraternal como si fuéramos familia- me interrumpió haciéndome notar que él sentía lo mismo que yo- lo sé porque me pasa igual, no sé porque -sentimos esto pero supongo que es señal de que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos o tu qué dices?

-Digo que me encantaría ser tu amiga pequeñín- dije esto sonriendo con una gran alegría pero el hizo un mohín la decirle pequeñín

-No me digas pequeñín que no soy un bebe

-Pues para mi si lo eres y así te voy a decir.

-Ahaaaa noooooo!- e hizo un puchero tan tierno que me conmovió en el corazón pero de repente sentí un fuerte piquete en la cabeza que me hizo tambalear, a lo cual Aidou respondió rápidamente al tomarme en brazos y meterme rápidamente a la sala del dormitorio.

-¿te sientes bien?¿quieres que llame a un doctor? Dime que hago!

-Primero calmarte y segundo no te preocupes, estoy bien solo me duele la cabeza, supongo que es por las impresiones que me lleve hoy, pero no es nada de cuidado creo que mejor le digo a Zero que se haga cargo de vigilar y me iré a dormir, tal vez sea eso lo que necesito- trate de incorporarme pero Aidou me lo impidió alegando que no podía irme en ese estado y que si insistía el me acompañaría pero yo no quise por miedo a que se encontrara con Akatsuki y se enfrentaran nuevamente, al final le di argumentos suficientes para que me dejara ir, sin antes prometerle que le hablaría si me volvía sentir mal. Me dio su número de celular y me acompaño hasta la puerta.

Encontré a Zero que aun hablaba o más bien discutía con Kaname sobre cuáles eran los inconvenientes de que vampiros y humanos estuvieran en el mismo lugar, pero cuando me vieron llegar se callaron y Kaname me pregunto por Aidou.

-El está bien no te preocupes, lo deje en el dormitorio y no creo que haga algo imprudente.

-Pues eso si que sería un milagro, porque Aidou es el vampiro mas infantil que conozco- dijo Zero de un modo agrio que me molesto mucho

-Cállate no hables así de él, que tú seas un resentido y amargado no te da derecho a tratar así a los demás.

-Perdón ignoraba que el mini dracula te gustara- menciono en tono sarcástico.

-Aidou no me interesa de ese modo y aunque así fuera a ti qué?, mira no tengo por qué darte explicaciones solo quiero saber que paso con las chicas y con Akatsuki- pregunte tratando de no matar al tonto que tenía enfrente.

-Akatsuki está en el salón con los demás y a las chicas se les borro la memoria de lo ocurrido aquí, ya Senri se encargo de ello y de llevarlas a su dormitorio- contesto Kaname

-Gracias me alegra saber que por lo menos estamos a salvo- Zero solo rodo los ojos ante mi comentario.

-De nada y por cierto creo que deberías irte a descansar te ves muy agotada.

-Estoy bien además aun debo vigilar.

-Por eso no te preocupes yo puedo solo, después de todo durante mucho tiempo lo he hecho solo así que puedo esperar un día mas- diciéndolo con total indiferencia a pesar de ello se lo agradecí porque en serio quería descansar así que me despedí de ambos y me fui a mi habitación.

Llegue y lo único que hice fue acostarme y me perdí en la inconsciencia. Al día siguiente me levante a la misma hora del día anterior pero con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión contaba con un nuevo y gran amigo.

**espero k ls aya gustado ay mi aidou tan lindo se k en la istoria original pasa diferente xk es el kien bebe la sangre de yuki pero kise aser un kambio xk la istoria k escribo asi m lo pide pero mas adelante entenderan pork bueno en este capi kiero dr grax spcialmnt a itzel kien m ayudo kn l titulo tkm ermanita y x supueston a toxic girl los kiero y grax por leer **

** atte **

**_Roseesme _**


	9. Chapter 9

**hola por fin despues de tanto tiempo vuelvo a subir un capi espero le guste **

**Oscuro secreto**

Habían transcurrido ya varios meses desde el incidente con Akatsuki y afortunadamente las chicas no recordaban nada, eso me hacia estar tranquila porque el secreto de la clase nocturna estaba a salvo. Me dirigía con Marie hacia la entrada de los dormitorios de los "vampiritos bien portados" como les decía solo para molestar, claro solo cuando ningún humano me escuchaba, íbamos platicando de cosas sin importancia, la verdad es que Marie se había convertido en única y mejor amiga ya que las demás me detestaban por ser la guardiana.

Al llegar a la entrada se despidió de mi y de Zero quien solo asintió con la cabeza, a ella no le importo y simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se fue, la verdad es que me pareció un gesto muy grosero por parte de él y se lo hice saber.

-Podrías haber sido un poco más amable no crees?

-Yo? Y como porque, ella solo se despidió y asentí eso fue todo no es como si la hubiera ignorado o algo por el estilo- contesto viendo para la puerta

-Si pero no es la única ocasión en que te portas así, ella siempre te saluda y tu nunca le contestas, simplemente asientes y ya, al menos por una vez podrías decir un "hola gusto en verte" o un "adiós que te vaya bien" mínimo no?

-Ella no es mi amiga y no tengo deseos de tratarla así que me da igual lo que digas.

-Eres insoportable sabes, no entiendo como mi hermana puede ser tu amiga si eres tan odioso, una persona tan dulce como ella no debería ser amiga de un patán como tu- le dije, estaba furiosa y de verdad no entendía como Yuki se llevaba bien con él, se habían vuelto excelentes amigos y era cierto que Zero nunca le hacia una mala cara a Yuki e incluso era protector con ella lo cual a veces me llevaba a pensar que le interesaba mi hermana y por alguna razón que ni yo misma sabia eso no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Y tú eres tan detestable que me pregunto como es que eres su hermana.

Su comentario me hizo rabiar tanto que no me di cuenta que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió si no hasta que alguien me abrazo por detrás y me dijo – hola bella como estas?- me gire para ver de quien se trataba aunque ya lo sabía.

-Hola pequeñín, yo estoy muy bien y tú?- Aidou como siempre hizo un puchero al oír que le decía pequeñín lo cual lo hacía más adorable como un bebe.

-Sabes? Ya me resigne a que me digas así y solo porque eres tú lo permito, pero solamente a ti- y dicho esto se volteo para mirar a todos los demás que trataban de disimular sus risas.

-Muy bien y por eso te mereces un premio- saque un chocolate que tenía en mi saco para dárselo porque sabía que le encantaban al igual que a mí.

-Gracias gracias gracias!- decía mientras daba pequeños saltitos como un niño- me encanta el chocolate te quiero mucho- y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada y ya vete que tienes clase, nos vemos al rato ok?

-Está bien nos vemos.

Kaname también se acerco para saludarme y después de esto toda la clase nocturna se fue hacia los salones a tomar sus clases, y detrás de ellos íbamos Zero y yo.

Transcurrió buena parte de la tarde sin novedad alguna como siempre, estaban a punto de terminar las clases y todos los vampiros estaban por regresar a sus dormitorios, así que decidí dar una última vuelta por la escuela cuando escuche que alguien discutía y me acerque al lugar de donde provenían las voces que creí reconocer como la de Kaname y la de Zero.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte y ambos voltearon abruptamente

-Bella que haces ahí? –pregunto Kaname al parecer sorprendido porque no se percato de que andaba cerca

-Estaba dando mi última vuelta por la escuela cuando escuche que discutían así que podrían decirme porque?

-Por lo de siempre- contesto Zero quien se había mantenido callado hasta el momento- ya sabes el hecho de que se me hace totalmente absurdo que humanos y vampiros estén en un mismo lugar- dijo viendo con odio a Kaname quien le devolvió una mirada algo burlona aunque no entendía la razón con exactitud

-Kaname es cierto?- pregunte

-Si así es- respondió el aludido

-Bien siendo así espero que la discusión se quede hasta aquí, ya que por mucho que nos guste o disguste esta situación no la podemos cambiar por lo tanto es mejor ser tolerantes al menos, entendido?- los dos me vieron y asintieron con la cabeza aunque no muy contentos –de acuerdo entonces volvamos que es hora de que todos vayamos a descansar así que adelante- y dicho esto me di la media vuelta y me encamine hacia los salones para ir por los demás.

Nos dirigíamos hacia el edificio de la clase nocturna, todos los vampiros iban adelante, cuando traspasaron la puerta del dormitorio todos se voltearon excepto Kaname para mirar con profundo rencor a Zero, supuse que teniendo un oído tan sensible abran escuchado la discusión entre ellos y se molestaron por ello, las puertas del dormitorio se cerraron y cada quien se fue por su lado.

_La noche era algo fría y oscura, me encontraba paseando por aquel claro donde me ataco ese vampiro la primera noche que pase en el internado. No sabía porque pero estaba muy inquieta, sentía como si alguien me estuviera observando y a pesar de que recorrí todo el lugar en busca de esa persona no encontré nada así que supuse que solo era mi imaginación._

_Me senté en un tronco que estaba tirado a observar una luna que esa noche no quiso aparecer , escuche pasos acercándose, aun así me quede quieta hasta que sentí una mano sobre mi hombro , ese pequeño contacto hizo que la sangre se me helara, tarde en reaccionar hasta que me tomaron del brazo y con suma delicadeza me instaron a ponerme de pie y me giraron lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, de pronto sentí unos filosos colmillos enterrarse suavemente por mi cuello,_

Desperté agradeciendo que solo haya sido un sueño aunque por dentro me cuestionaba si solo había sido eso porque fue tan real que costaba creer que fuera una simple ilusión, tente mi cuello solo para convencerme y note con profundo alivio que no tenía nada.

Me levante de la cama y observe mi reloj para darme cuenta que aun era temprano, a pesar de ello me fui hacia al baño para darme una ducha para poder relajarme. Al salir revise nuevamente el reloj que marca las 8 en punto, ya que era fin de semana no tenia que asistir a clases y mi turno como vigilante empezaba dentro de una hora así que decidí dar una vuelta por el bosque para despejar mi mente, me vestí con mi juego de pants rojo, mi playera y tenis negros, alise mi cabello y tome mis cosas y sali de mi habitación.

Empece mi caminata por las canchas de la escuela y de ahi tome el camino que guiaba a un lago que estaba cerca del edificio de los salones de clases, estaba llegando cuando vi que algunos arboles tenían diminutas flamas en sus hojas eso me hizo pensar que Akatsuki estaba cerca ya que su don era el fuego, pensé en retroceder porque no quería encontrarme con el pero escuche a Zero decir – Bien entonces si tanto les molesta mi actitud porque no intentan detenerme- no supe sino hasta que me acerque al lago que además de ellos dos también estaban ahí Rima, Ruka y Shiki.

-Eres realmente detestable y lo es mas la forma en que te dirijes al presidente Kuran- menciono Ruka con rabia

A pesar de que los entendía y de que en cierta forma estaba de acuerdo con ellos no podía permitir un enfrentamiento entre ellos asi saque a _Artemis _de mi pants corri para interponerme entre Zero y Shiki que fue el primero en latigo de sangre se enredo en mi arma lo cual le causo una descarga que hizo que lo soltara rápidamente, - asi que planeaban hacer fiesta sin mi?- les dije con sarcasmo.

-Claro, pero ya que estas aquí te nos puedes unir aunque te advierto que en nuestro equipo ya estamos completos- espeto Ruka con veneno en cada palabra.

-Por supuesto que estoy con Zero no esperaba que fuera de otra forma- conteste mordazmente.

-Bien entonces preparate – dijo Rima lanzándome un rayo que no alcanzo a tocarme ya que una pared de hielo apareció frente a mi rompiéndose por el impacto, gire para ver cerca de un árbol parado a Kaname y a su lado a mi pequeñin, no era necesario preguntar para saber que había sido Aidou quien me salvo porque ese era su don el hielo, entre otros que nadie mas que yo los conocía ya que no los había mostrado antes.

-Debo decir que no tenia nigun inconveniente con que enfrentaran a Zero, pero si le tocan un solo cabello a Bella se las verán conmigo y si el defenderla significa también defenderlo a él lo hare ténganlo por seguro- hablo con voz firme Aidou.

-Y yo lo ayudo- dijo Kaname quien se había mantenido callado hasta el momento, todos agacharon la cabeza ante el y aunque se notaba que querían decir algo para defenderse no encontraron las palabras.

-Ahora les voy a pedir que se vayan a su edificio y me dejen hablar a solas con Zero por favor- les pedi a todos, caminaron rápidamente y en solo segundos el lugar estaba vacio, voltee a mirar Zero que solo me miraba fijamente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me defendiste? Pensé que te caia mal, crei que dejarías que me mataran-hablo sin dejar de mirarme

-Se que hemos tenido muchas diferencias pero aun asi seria incapaz de permitir que te hicieran daño- le dije sinceramente- no solo porque somos compañeros sino también porque se lo mucho que yuki te quiere y se que le dolería verte herido.

-Gracias – me extendió la mano y por primera vez me sonrio.

-De nada amigo?- conteste dudosa de si aceptaría que le llamara asi si apenas un dia antes le dije que era un patan.

-Amiga – dijo simplente al tiempo que su mano apretaba con mas firmeza la mia, asi estábamos cuando de pronto una corriente de aire llego por detrás haciendo que mi cabello rozara su cara,denotaba dolor y agacho la cabeza hacia un lado, me solto al mismo tiempo que yuki y marie venían en dirección de donde vino la corriente. Al escucharlas venir Zero alzo la cista y miro fijamente en su dirección aunque no alcance a notar a quien observaba pero supuse que seria a yuki, él solo apretó la mandibula y se hecho a correr en dirección opuesta a la de ellas, trate de detenerlo pero se zafo.

Ambas llegaron hasta donde estaba y mi hermana me pregunto que le había pasado a Zero, yo solo conteste que no sabia pero que me preocupaba, en ese instante agache la cabeza y vi una pequeña caja negra con algunas rayas rojas, la levante y la agite, sonaba algo dentro.

-Eso es de Zero- dijo yuki segura de lo que decía.

-¿Cómo sabes?- le pregunte

-Es porque lo he visto con esa caja varias veces y cuando pregunte que era él me contesto que una medicina que tiene que tomar de por vida y es cada cierto tiempo.

-Lo que quiere decir que debemos dársela porque le podría hacer falta- añadió marie con verdadera angustia en su rostro.

-Asi es marie debo encontrarlo y dársela- acoto yuki

-De acuerdo entonces vamos a buscarlo-sugeri

-Bella si no te molesta prefiero ir yo sola seguramente querra hablar conmigo.

-Esta bien ve, pero cualquier cosa me avisas ok?- dije aunque no muy convencida porque tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Seguro que si hermanita, te quiero- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se volteo para ver a marie- y no te preocupes yo te mantendré al tanto y gracias por preocuparte marie, nos vemos.- sedio la media vuelata y se fue corriendo en la dirección por donde se fue Zero.

Voltee a ver a mi amiga y le pregunte porque venían para aca ella y mi hermana- eso es muy simple –contesto- yo iba en dirección a tu habitación para ver si almorzábamos juntas cuando me encontré a tu hermana- decía mientras caminábamos rumbo al edificio dela clase nocturna quería ver si todo ya estaba bien- que también iba por ti para lo mismo ya que su amiga sayori salió al igual que todos los demás alumnos de la clase diurna, y cuando llegamos a tu habitación vinos que no estabas y bajamos a la sala, ahí nos encontramos a valerie que nos mencióno que te vio dirigertepor este rumbo, por ello venimos a ver si te encontrábamos.

-Bien entonces si es que la propuesta sigue en pie acepto con gusto.

-Por supuesto que sigue en pie,entoncesvamos porque valerie iba a preparar una tarta de manzana que es mi favorita.

-Ok pero que te parece si te vas adelantando y yo te alcanzo despues porque quiero antes checar algo con Kaname si?

-Claro tu haz lo que tengas que hacer y despues nos vemos.

Marie se dio la media vuelta y se fue, yo avance por el mismo camino y llegue al dormitorio de los "vampiritos", entre en la sala y me encontré ahí sentado a Aidou que al verme inmediatamente corrió a abrazarme y preguntarme como estaba- Bien no te preocupes y dime sabes si Kaname esta en su habitación? es que me gustaría hablar con el.

-Lo siento pero no esta,despues de que llegamos fue a la casa del director para hablar con el- dijo y pensé que hubiera sido mejor haberme ido con marie.

-Bueno ya que, en ese caso me voy aun no he desayunado y me muero de hambre- sonrei al escuchar mi estomago gruñir- y también aprovecho para ver a Kaname, por cierto ya almorzaste pequeñin?

-Si ya lo hice ahora solo completo con un poco de sangre- menciono haciendo un gesto medio raro y viendo la copa que estaba sobre a mesa de centro.

-Que? Acaso sabe mal?

-No es eso, es que no es como la sangre real, esto es solo una sustancia similar que nos nutre pero no son mas que químicos.

-Entiendo y entonces compran as botellas de esa "medicina"?

-No en realidad porque son unas pastillas que se disuelven en agua, mira aquí tengo la caja te la enseño, estas nos las da Kaname aunque no se de donde las trae- me extendió una caja pequeña negra con rayas rojas idéntica a la que recogi que según yuki pertenecía a Zero, estaba realmente confundida porque el tenia esa caja y porque le dijo a mi hermana que era medicina.

-Aidou esto es importante y quiero que me contestes con toda sinceridad ok?- espere a que contestara y el asintió- bien entonces dime si esta es la caja original en las que vienen las pastillas?- de verdad esparaba que me dijera que no y si era ese el envase original espera que Zero fuera el que cambio su medicamento de caja.

-Si esa es la caja, Kaname nos las entrega en ella y ahí las dejamos.

-Y no hay algún medicamento para humanos que tenga un empaque similar?

-No bella, el diseño del empaque es exclusivo de estas pastillas pero porque tantas preguntas, que sucede?

-Yuki!-alcance a decir y sali corriendo de ahí, tenia que encontrar a mi hermana porque podría estar en peligro ya que Zero era un vapiro, aun no podía creerlo pero que otra cosa podía ser, que otra explicación podría tener el que el tomara pastillas de sangre.

Corri y encontré al jardinero en el camino y le pregunte si había visto a mi hermana y me contesto que ella le había preguntado por Zero y que le contesto que lo vio entrar a la biblioteca y ella fue hacia alla, le di las gracias y corri en dirección a la biblioteca esperando que yuki estuviera bien,mientras corria me reprochaba el no haberme dado cuenta de que el era un vampiro, seguramente era un humano convertido pero si aun no había completado su transformación eso lo hacia aun mas peligroso. Llegue a la puerta del edificio que se encontraba apartado ya que poseía una gran colección de libros que ocupaban un solo edificio, entre lentamente y todo estaba sumamente oscuro busque entre los pasillos y no encontré nada hasta el ultimo y lo que vi me dejo totalmente en shock, ahí de pie estaba Zero con la boca pegada al cuello de ella succionado su sangre mientras ella solo dejaba caer un par de lagrimas por su rostro.

**la verdad es que al principio me costo un poco de trabajo escribirlo pero al final las ideas fluyeron tanto que ahora estoy empezando el siguiente capi espero le haya gustado**

**Roseesme **


	10. Chapter 10

**hola ya estoy aqu con un nuevo capi espero que les guste y que disfruten de una nueva cara de marie **

**Cap. 10 Buenos amigos **

Estaba ahí parada sin saber que hacer, solo podía ver a Zero con los ojos de un color carmesí y escurriendo de su boca un liquido rojo escarlata, y su rostro sobre todo el de ella tan palido y suspirando, y en cada suspiro es como si se le fuera un poco de vida, unas lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos y su tristeza me alcanzo provocando que las lagrimas inundaran los mios impidiéndome ver algo. Solo la voz suplicante de yuki me hizo reaccionar esa dulce voz que pedia a gritos que se detuviera antes de que terminara succionando por completo la vida de mi amiga marie.

Fue hasta ese momento en que procese lo que ocurria y me di cuenta de que no era yuki a la que zero había atacado sino a marie y mi única y mejor amiga, zero reacciono antes las palabras de yuki y se detuvo, retrocedió unos pasos y su rostro denoto gran pesar, recobro los sentidos y sus ojos volvieron a ser de su color ese azul-lila que lo caracteriza, marie se mantuvo de pie por algunos segundos pero despues se desmayo,zero que era el mas cercano la atajo antes de que tocara el suelo, mi hermana y yo corrimos hasta ellos.

-Marie reacciona por favor dime que estas bien- suplicaba zero- perdóname por favor,no debi hacerlo, lo siento tanto- en verdad denotaba mucha angustia y dolor en sus palabras y creo que si pudiera llorar lo haría

-Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería para que la revisen- dije- seguramente esta débil por la perdida de sangre.

Zero la tomo en brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta, yuki y yo íbamos detrás, antes de que pudiéramos salir la puerta se abrió descubriendo a Kaname y al director Cross, se notaban preocupados pero no dijeron nada simplemente nos dejaron pasar y nos siguieron, en el camino sugerí que en vez de llevarla a la enfermería la llevaramos a la casa del director para que la atenderíamos mejor, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cuando llegamos ahí la subieron a la habitación de Renata la hija del director, Zero bajo y se quedo conmigo y con mi hermana a esperar que Kaname y el director atendieran a marie. Despues de media hora ambos bajaron y nos dijeron que ella ya estaba mejor y que podíamos subir a verla, según el director solo estaba débil pero que la sangre que "perdió" no fue tanta como para ponerla en peligro solo que su cuerpo lo resintió un poco.

Aunque Zero no quería subir con nosotras mi hermana lo convenció y termino acompañándonos. Entramos lentamente a la habitación porque pensamos que estaba dormida pero al escuchar nuestros pasos abrió los ojos ojos y nos hizo señal de que podíamos pasar.

-¿Como te sientes?- pregunte

-Bien solo un poco mareada eso es todo, Kaname dice que debo reposar un poco y comer algo y estare como nueva- menciona con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me alegra mucho que estes bien- hablo yuki- no sabes lo mal que me siento por todo esto, debi haberlo evitado lo siento tanto marie- menciono agachando la cabeza.

-No tienes nada porque disculparte, tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

-En eso tiene razón aquí el único culpable soy yo-dijo Zero- yo que no debi permitir que mis impulsos y mi instinto fueran mas fuertes que yo, siento tanto lo sucedido que no hay palabras suficientes para pedirte perdón y tampoco espero que lo hagas, yo solo quería decirte que lo siento- y dicho esto salió corriendo de la habitación con gran pena en el rostro.

-Pobrecillo debe de estar sufriendo tanto – dijo marie

-Tal vez pero aun asi por mas sed que tuviera no debió atacarte, pudo haber tomado sus pastillas y ya- añadi algo molesta por lo que zero había hecho

-Eso no habría sido suficiente hermanita, su sed iba mucho mas alla, era tanta que no pudo mas era eso o caer inevitablemente en el nivel E.

-¿nivel E?-dije bastante contrariada no solo por la revelación sino también porque me di cuenta de que yuki sabia mas de lo que yo pensaba al igual que marie.

-Si, veras cuando un humano es convertido por un sagre pura a vampiro…-

-Se lo que es un nivel E- interrumpí a Marie – lo que sucede es que me abruma el cerciorarme de lo que sospechaba, que Zero no completo su transformación y no bebió la sangre de su "creador" y es por eso que corre el riesgo de ser un nivel E.

-Asi es, pero eso no es lo peor sino que con todo esto Kaname no dudara en cambiar a Zero al turno nocturno y mandarlo a vivr con los demás vampiros al dormitorio de la luna- lo dicho marie sabia mas de lo que aparentaba.

-Eso no lo podemos permitir, bella debemos hacer algo para que no lo cambien porque si Zero no a pensado en dispararse el mismo ahora ten por seguro que no solo lo pensara sino que lo hara- rogo yuki pidiendo mi ayuda la verdad es que no sabia que hacer yo solo me mordía el labio tratando de pensar que era lo mejor.

-Por favor bella hazle caso a tu hermana Zero se moriría si lo cambian con los demás vampiros.

-Pero tal vez eso sea lo mejor- respondi- que lo cambien lo ayudaría a no estar tentado a atacar a alguien mas, y no se a lo mejor ellos podrían ayudarlo a controlarse y a aprender a vivir como lo que es.

-Pero el no quiere ser eso, es que tu no entiendes.

-Pues si no me explicas no voy a entenderte yuki.

-Ok te explico, Zero reniega de ser un vampiro, el detesta serlo. Odia a los vampiros por sobre todas las cosas porque el es un cazador y proviene de una familia de cazadores por lo tanto su misión y su naturaleza es odiarlos y destruirlos cuando sea necesario, eso es por un lado y por el otro el es uno de ellos, entiendes hermanita, el se odia asi mismo. Tu te imaginas como debe ser el vivir odiando lo que eres y que aunque tu quieras cambiarlo no puedes.

Despues de lo que ambas me dijeron entendí algo y ese algo era que debía ayudar a Zero, tenia que encontrar la forma de hacer que Kaname no lo cambiara de turno, asi que decidi hablar con el.

-Esta bien chicas voy hablar con Kaname y el director para ver si los convenzo de que no cambien a Zero de turno, ustedes quédense aquí ok? Yo vuelvo y les cuento que paso- Sali de la habitación y baje las escaleras y camine hacia la oficina del director, imagine que ahí es donde estarían, cuando iba a abrir la puerta apareció el director y me dijo que el no pudo hacer nada y quien tenia la ultima palabra era Kaname y que podría encontrarlo en el lago.

Sali de la casa y me encamine hacia el lago, cuando llegue ahí me encontré a Kaname mirando de frente hacia el lago , me mordí el labio algo dudosa pensando en como hablar con él, espere a que el se volteara o me hiciera una señal para acercarme ya que supuse que habría escuchado mis pasos o por lo menos me olido mi esencia,pero el no reacciono asi que decidi acercarme.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- pregunte y tal parece que mi voz lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Bella no te escuche llegar, estaba algo distraído lo siento.

-No te preocupes y disculpa mi intención no era molestarte, si lo prefieres hablamos despues si es que estas muy ocupado.

-Para nada solo estaba recordando algunas cosas y también estaba pensando en lo sucedido, pero adelante dime de que quieres hablar.

-Exactamente de eso te quiero hablar del incidente con Zero, me entere de que quieres cambiarlo al turno nocturno es cierto?

-Si, asi es y no solo eso también he pedido que lo retiren como vigilante y le prohibi que se acerque a cualquier humano incluyendo a Yuki.

-Tu no puedes hacer eso y me refiero a todo- comencé a decirle algo molesta- primero porque si despiden a Zero como vigilante quien crees que va a suplirlo, no podemos a exponernos a que alguien mas descubra lo que ustedes son y el único que no esta obsesionado con las hermosas chicas de la clase nocturna es el, y en segundo lugar no le puedes prohibir a Zero el convivir con los demás humanos porque tu no mandas sobre él, y en tercer lugar y lo mas importante es que no puedes prohibirle el ver a Yuki, porque las únicas personas que pueden decidir eso es él y sobre todo mi hermana porque te digo que ni yo que soy su hermana mayor decido sobre su vida además de que no le puedes arrebatar a la única amiga que el aprecia de verdad y la única razón por la cual se mantiene fuerte y se resiste para caer en el nivel E, si le arrebatas todo lo que el tiene no lo soportara.

-Y entonces que quieres que haga que lo deje con los demás humanos y que el dia de mañana termine tomando la sangre de todos?- contesto con evidente rabia

-No tiene porque suceder eso, por una simple razón ni yuki, ni marie, ni el director y yo vamos a dejarlo solo, y vamos a buscar una forma de ayudarlo pero para eso necesito que no lo cambies, que lo dejes donde esta por favor.

-Bella entiéndeme no me puedo arriesgar a que algo asi suceda otra vez, en esta ocasión fue marie mañana podría ser yuki, alguna otra alumna o tu.

-Te agradezco la preocupación pero te aseguro que no permitiremos que eso suceda, mira hagamos un trato deja que se quede y si esto vuelve a suceder o muestra signos de que no puede controlarse entonces haces lo que quieras y te prometo que no me opondré y no permitiré que nadie intervenga si?

-Esta bien tu ganas pero a la primera se hace lo que yo diga sin discusión.

-De acuerdo, gracias Kaname de verdad gracias- estaba realmente emocionada que no puede evitar darle un beso en la mejilla- voy a ir a darle la noticia a Zero estoy segura de que se pondrá feliz, te quiero mucho nos vemos despues- me di la media vuelta y sali corriendo para el dormitorio de Zero.

Llegue a la puerta de su cuarto y entre sin tocar, ahí me encontré a mi hermana con Zero y a sus pies estaban un par de maletas.

-¿Te vas?- pregunte tristemente

-Si, creo que es lo mejor ya que no creo poder soportar estar con los demás vampiros y tampoco el hecho de lastimar a alguien mas- de pronto sus palabras me recordaron tanto a las de Kaname.

-Hable con Kaname y accedió a dejarte en el turno diurno con la condición de que si volvia a suceder lo de hoy tendrías que hacer lo que el dijiera y pues con respecto a lo de tu autocontrol ten por seguro de que nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

-Gracias bella pero no se si pueda.

-Claro que si vas a poder – añadió yuki- de eso estoy segura además como ya lo dijo mi hermana nosotros no te vamos a dejar solo y te ayudaremos en todo.

-Pero ...

-Nada – lo interrumpió yuki- ya te dijimos que te vamos ayudar y punto no hay nada mas que discutir tu te quedas.

En ese momento mi hermana lo abrazo parareforzar sus palabras y yo camine hacia ellos para hacer lo mismo, os tres nos quedamos abrazados hasta que la puerta se abrió dando paso a mi amiga que ya se veía un poco mas repuesta. Se quedo viendo las maletas que estaban en el suelo y podría jurar haber visto una gran tristeza en sus ojos pero recompuso su rostro tan rápido que crei que fue mi imaginación..

-¿Te vas?- pregunto repitiendo mis palabras de hace unos minutos.

-Eso seria lo mejor para todos no crees?- contesto el aludido como buscando que ella le pidiera lo contrario o eso pensé.

-Supongo que si- su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa, conocía a mi amiga y ella no era del tipo cruel- y si lo quieres hacer adelante, pero si lo haces eres un idiota- prosiguió con la voz fría pero al mismo tiempo dolida.

-Si? Y segun tu porque lo seria- pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Porque solo asi se explicaría el que dejaras todo lo que tienes por una estupides.

-El haberte casi matado no es una estupides.

-Claro que lo es porque ni siquiera estuviste cerca de matarme, la sangre que tomaste solo sirvió para marearme pero nunca estuve en peligro y seria tonto que por ello dejaras a tus amigas- dijo señalándonos a yuki y a mi- y aiun peor que abandonaras a tu familia porque quieras o no el director Cross ha sido como un padre para ti al igual que Valerie como una madre y Renata te quiere como su hermano menor, no puedes dejar todo solo por tu complejo de casi vampiro reprimido- sus palabras eran muy duras y eran todo lo contrario a mi amiga pero sabia que lo hacia para hacerle entender que no debía irse, en ese momento comprendi las palabras que mi padre me dijo en una de sus cartas _"__quien te ame de verdad te dira la verdad en tu cara por mas dura que esta sea, quien solo te quiera te la disfrazara de dulzura__"._

-Tu no sabes lo duro que es vivir asi, con el temor de saber que en cualquier minuto tu monstruo interior puede salir y matar a todos a los que quieres- hablo Zero con voz quebrada.

-Tienes razón yo no se lo que es vivir como tu, pero no por eso no comprendo tu dolor, entiende tu solo no puedes mira tal vez yo no soy quien puede hacer que tu transformación sea completa o no tengo la forma de saber donde esta ella para traerla ante ti y hacer que lo haga pero hay algo que si puedo hacer y lo hare y es que puedo darte mi sangre cuando tu la necesites.- su oferta nos descoloco a todos y estaba mas que claro que a quien mas le afecto fue a Zero que se puso rigido.

-No lo volveré a hacer, no pienso dañarte a ti ni a nadie mas.

-No es si tu quieres o no, entiende que al igual que hoy va a llegar un dia en que no puedas controlar tu sed y tengas que tomar sangre, y tal vez no corras con suerte y lastimes mucho peor a otro estudiante, asi que es mejor que antes de que eso suceda cada cierto tiempo tomes sangre humana y yo estoy dispuesta a darte un poco de la mia.

-Es muy riesgoso- replico Zero

-No lo es y además aqui nos tienes para ayudarte por algo somos amigos no?,además yo también te puedo dar un poco de la mia si quieres- añadió yuki.

-Mi hermana tiene razón y por si dos no te son suficientes aquí tienes una tercera- dije dándole una calida sonrisa.

-Saben que son las tres chicas mas raras del planeta- dijo riendo

-Si lo sabemos – contestamos al unisono provocando que todos riéramos

-Están bien gracias a las tres por todo, y créanme que tratare de controlarme para no tener que tomar su sangre.

-Ok pero tampoco debes de resistir demasiado o perderas el control- le pedi-y ya que aclaramos todo esto que les parece si vamos a comer algo porque en serio me muero de hambre!-mencione mirando mi reloj que marcaba ya las 3:15 de la tarde y yo aun no almorzaba.

-De acuerdo creo que yo también necesito comer algo- dijo marie

-Bien entonces démonos prisa porque bella cuando tiene hambre se pone de muy mal humor y si no le damos algo ya seguro empezaran a rodar cabezas- los tres rieron por el comentario de mi hermana y yo solo me quede viendo con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno ya basta de risas y vamos a almorzar o de verdad rodaran cabezas- les dije con voz amenazante que al parecer les dio miedo porque salieron huyendo de la habitación y yo fui detrás de ellos directo a la casa del director.

**espero que les haya gustado y les digo que ya estoy emezando el capi 11, a y si me tarde tanto en subir este fue porque mi internet fallo pero espero subir mas rapido el siguiente porfis dejenme sus comentarios,sugerencias o cualquier cosa nos vemos**

_**Roseesme**_


	11. Chapter 11

**hola ya estoy de nuevo subiendo un capi que espero les guste, saludos para mi hermanita itzel que me convencio para subir este **

**Cap. 11 Recuerdos **

Llegamos al mismo tiempo a la puerta de la casa, Zero la abrió y una a una entramos y al final él, nos dirigimos a la cocina donde nos encontramos al director con su esposa que iban de salida, no dijeron que pensaban salir y regresarían por la tarde, antes de que llegaran los alumnos. Se despidieron y se fueron, no sin antes pedirnos a Zero y a mi el cuidar muy bien la escuela.

Todos nos pusimos a preparar el almuerzo, o mas bien la comida porque ya era tarde, entre risas y comentarios absurdos todos casi dirigidos al incesante ruido que hacia mi pobre y hambriento estomago, cuando acabamos de almorzar y de dejar todo completamente limpio nos dirigimos hacia la sala para seguir la platica, yo tenia curiosidad por saber como es que Yuki y Marie sabían tanto sobre vampiros, asi que decidi preguntar sin mas rodeos.

-Yo se porque Zero fue quien me dijo- voltee a mirar al aludido con gran molestia despues de lo dicho por mi hermana.

-Pero yo le dije porque tus vampiritos se descubrieron solos- contesto defendiéndose.

-Explíquenme eso, quieren?- les pedi

-Hace algunos meses cuando mama y papa hablaron, tu no estabas en tu habitación asi que tuve que ir a buscarte, recorri toda la escuela sin éxito asi que ellos colgaron y dijeron que llamarían mas tarde, pensé que seguramente estarías con Kaname o con Aidou por eso fui al dormitorio de la luna, cuando llegue ahí no había vigilante en la puerta asi que entre. Cuando estaba por entrar a la sala escuche que discutían y reconoci la voz de Zero y la de Akatsuki, despues note que ahí también estaba Ruka.

-Como siempre ustedes no?- dije mirando al tonto y peleonero que tenia enfrente.

-Al principio no entendí nada de lo que decían hasta que Ruka le dijo a Zero que debía de comportarse y de asumir su papel y ese era obedecer a Kaname como su rey puesto que el al igual que todos los de la clase nocturna eran vampiros y tenían que obedecer al único descendiente la familia Kuran que era la mas antigua de los sangre pura. Al escuchar eso me fui para que no me descubrieran y para intentar digerir lo que escuche.

-Y porque no me buscaste en ese momento?-pregunte

-Porque tu no estabas ese dia te habías ido con el director y Kaname al pueblo a resolver algunos asuntos- ahora recordaba ese había sido el dia que tuvimos que ir porque habían algunos vampiros nivel E descontrolados por todo el pueblo y tuvimos que hacernos cargo de ellos, ese fue el dia que vi por primera vez a un nivel E.

-Y despues de eso que paso? A donde fuiste?

-Pues me quede en el patio central dando vueltas sin saber que hacer hasta que llego Zero y me pregunto si me pasaba algo, y sin dudar le pregunte si era cierto que el y los alumnos de la clase nocturna eran vampiros, obviamente el se sorprendió mucho y se quedo callado algunos minutos para despues contestarme con otra pregunta.

-Es cierto le pregunte que de donde había sacado eso- siguió con el relato Zero- ella simplemente contesto que había escuchado a Ruka cuando discutíamos, y no me quedo mas remedio que decirle la verdad, al principio no estaba seguro si entendía lo que le decía ya que estaba como distraída pero despues me di cuenta de que pensaba y trataba de asimilar todo.

-Y despues de que Zero me explico que el era humano pero que una vampira sangre pura lo había convertido y la diferencia entre el y los demás yo lo empece a bombardear con mas preguntas sobre todo lo que se relacionaba con ellos, al final me dijo que debía habar contigo y respondi que no porque no sabia como lo ibas a tomar fue cuando el me dijo que tu estabas enterada de la naturaleza de los demás menos de la suya y fue por eso que decidi callar ya que pensé que te opondrías a que siguiera siendo su amiga.

-Y tienes razón en su momento supongo que si me habría opuesto pero ahora que lo conozco mejor ya no, además yo soy tu hermana no tu mama para decirte que es lo que puedes y no puedes hacer, yo no decido por ti y aunque en el ultimo de los casos te lo hubiera prohibido debiste decirme se supone que nos tenemos confianza o no?

-Si lo sé pero entiende no sabía como decirte, de verdad lo siento- pidió haciendo cara triste la cual sabía que no podía resistir y termine abrazándola.

-De acuerdo te disculpo pero espero que de ahora en adelante no me ocultes nada si?

-Por supuesto que no hermanita te lo prometo.

-Bien Yuki ya me dio una explicación, asi que ahora si no es mucha molestia- me gire para ver de frente a mi amiga- Marie podrías decirme como es que sabes tu de esto?

Mi amiga hizo gesto de culpa y tardo algunos minutos en responder, todos nos quedamos viéndola callados y atentos a su relato.

-Verán es una larga historia y de hecho tiene que ver contigo- se quedo mirando a Zero con gran tristeza.

-Conmigo?- pregunto el realmente sorprendido.

-Si, lo que sucede es que yo conozco de esto desde hace muchos años, específicamente desde que tengo 7 años, mi papa es parte de la asociación de cazadores, el es uno de los integrantes del comité directivo, por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Mama y el me decían que papa era un ejecutivo en una empresa y por ello trabajaba demasiado aunque la verdad yo nunca les crei, un dia decidi investigar que hacia realmente porque una niña en la escuela que le gustaba molestarme me había dicho que si mi papa no estaba tanto en casa era porque tenia otra familia, a pesar de que me negaba a creerlo me dejo la duda sembrada, por ello aproveche que mi mama saldría de compras a la capital por lo que me dejaría con mi niñera que era una despistada de lo peor y me meti en la cajuela del coche de papa y me fui con el a su trabajo.

-Y llegaste a la asociación supongo- sugerí

-Asi es, sentí cuando el coche estaciono, espere algunos minutos para salir y despues entre al edificio a escondidas y poco a poco fui descubriendo cosas como que papa era un cazador retirado desde que yo naci y que era una lastima que por culpa de mama dejara de serlo y otras cosas ya que algunas personas comentaban eso despues de ver pasar a mi papa. Segui escuchando sobre otras cosas hasta que una mujer me descubrió y me llevo con el único del consejo que estaba en ese momento y ya se imaginaran quien era.

-Tu papa- afirmo Yuki

-Al verme se sorprendió muchísimo y le pidió a la señorita que se fuera y nos dejara a solas, no dijo nada hasta que ella salió y se me quedo viendo asustado y supuse que era por el hecho de que no sabia si yo estaba enterada de que era ese lugar o no. Pregunto que era lo que hacia ahí y como había llegado, le conteste con la verdad y también le dije que lo había escuchado todo y que era una verdadera pena que por culpa de lo obsesiva e intransigente que era mama hubiera dejado de hacer lo que tanto le gustaba, el respondió que para el lo mas importante eramos mama y yo y que cualquier sacrificio valia la pena con tal de que estuviéramos bien.

-Me hizo prometerle que no le diríamos nada a mi mama o se pondría furiosa, el pensaba despedir a la niñera pero le dije que si lo hacia mama preguntaría porque y podría sospechar, asi fue como poco a poco empece a introducirme en todo esto aunque no demasiado ya que no quería que mama se diera cuenta.

-Ok entiendo todo pero lo que no comprendo es como se relaciona con Zero- pregunte desconcertada-

-Hace casi 4 cuatro años cuando cumpli 12, papa no estuvo presente en mi fiesta porque según mama tenia una junta muy importante pero yo sabia que no era cierto, asi que llame a la asociación y un chico nuevo respondió que en efecto estaban en una junta lo cual me decepciono ya que papa nunca faltaba a mi cumpleaños ni siquiera por una emergencia del consejo, triste sali de mi casa y deambule por las calles por varias horas, despues supe que mama se preocupo y hablo con mi papa para decirle lo que había sucedido y el salió con otros cazadores a buscarme porque al parecer habían algunos nivel E por el lugar y tenia miedo de que me hicieran daño. Fue Yagari quien me encontró justo cuando me tope con uno de los vampiros que buscaban, el me salvo y despues de eso llamo para decir que me había encontrado y que íbamos en camino a la asociación.

-Vaya parece que es muy común el toparnos con vampiros en el momento menos indicado sin ofender- dijo Yuki

-No te preocupes- contesto Zero

-Continua- pedi a mi amiga

-Bien, cuando llegamos mis padres estaban ahí y se veian realmente preocupados, despues escuche como le decían algo a Yagari y salió corriendo seguido de papa, mi madre se fue a sentar un rato a la oficina de papa y me pidio que la acompañara, yo le dije que se adelantara que iria por una vaso de agua y se fue. Le pregunte al chico que me había contestado el teléfono que era lo que sucedia y el respondió que una vampira sangre pura había atacado a una familia de cazadores y al parecer había matado a los padres, además de morder a uno de los hijos y haberse llevado al otro, cuando le pregunte de quienes se trataban el solo respondió " la familia Kiriyu".

-La familia de Zero- menciono mi hermana yo simplemente no pude hablar.

-Si, yo apenas si recordaba al señor porque ya tenia tiempo que no lo veía ni a el ni a su familia, que cuando era pequeña iban seguido a la casa pero depues de que cumpli 5 ya no los vi. Mas tarde me entere de que Yagari se dirigía a casa de los Kiriyu para entrenar a los gemelos justo cuando hablo mama y tuvo que salir a buscarme con los demás, si no hubiera sido por mi tontería talvez el hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvar a la familia- hablo Marie con la voz quebrada y con algunas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas- lo siento tanto Zero de verdad te juro que si yo hubiera sabido que eso sucedería jamás me habría salido de mi casa, jamás habría hecho que Yagari llegara tarde para ayudarlos lo siento tanto- decía mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, Zero le dijo que no tenia nada porque disculparse y la abrazo fuertemente mientrase seguía diciendo que talvez eso había sido lo mejor porque si Yagari hubiera llegado lo mas probable es que a el también lo habrían matado y que en definitiva no era su culpa ya que no había forma de que supiera lo que sucedería.

Estuvieron asi por casi media hora, hasta que las lagrimas y el dolor de mi amiga cesaron, no me podía imaginar lo mucho que ella había sufrido al saber todo eso y mas aun al convivir con Zero durante tanto tiempo, sintiéndose tan culpable por lo que le había pasado.

Despues de algunos minutos Zero nos pregunto si queríamos escuchar su historia, nos que damos calladas ya que no sabíamos si era lo mejor porque teníamos temor de que el se sintiera incomodo, el noto nuestra indecisión y dijo que no le molestaba contarnos al contrario que creía que seria bueno platicar por primera vez de ello, necesitaba desahogarse y que mejor que con sus amigas.

-Hace 4 años- empezó Zero- antes del dia en que mis padres murieron, ellos habían salido a cazar a un vampiro que según las listas estaba causando muchos problemas, aunque a parecer de mis ellos el estaba demasiado controlado, el chico al parecer era algo mas que un simple amigo de una vampira sangre pura, es por ello que esta cobro venganza.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que eran amantes?- pregunto mi hermana

-Pues eso parece el dia en que todo sucedió mi hermano y yo nos preparábamos para recibir a Yagari que era nuestro entrenador, cuando percibi un olor peculiar algo dulzon, al parecer nadie mas que yo se dio cuenta, voltee y mire fijamente la puerta hasta que vi entrar por ella a una mujer on un vestido largo en color rosa con el cabello rubio y de una gran belleza pero con los ojos inyectados de sangre y con una gran sed de venganza, aun no entiendo como fue solo recuerdo que cuando logre reaccionar vi a mis padres tirados uno sobre el otro sin vida y a Ichiru junto a esa mujer, la vi acercarse lentamente hacia mi diciéndome que bajara la espada que tenia en la mano porque podría lastimarme, no fue sino hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que tenia el arma de mi papa apuntando hacia ella, forcejeamos pero pudo mas que yo. Termino mordiéndome y se acerco a mi, mordió su mano sangrándose un poco y la acerco a mi boca pero cuando yo por instinto me acerque mas para beberla la retiro rápidamente y me dijo que ese seria mi castigo, vivir siendo lo que mis padres y yo mas odiábamos.

-¿Y que sucedió con tu hermano?-le pregunte

-lElla se lo llevo y hasta ahora no he sabido nada mas de el, a pesar de que han tratado de encontrarlos no han podido es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

-Lo siento tanto- le dijo Yuki- pero no pierdas las esperanzas, se que algún dia lo volveras a ver.

-Supongo que si, pero bueno ya basta de hablar de mi y de todo esto, mejor que les parece si preparamos algo para cenar porque por si no lo habían notado ya son las 8:45 de la noche.

-Es cierto ya es algo tarde asi que vamos a la cocina para ver que encontramos- añadió Marie- saben tengo antojo de unos hot cakes de chocolate

-Mmm me parece muy buena idea y si no les molesta llamare a Aidou para ver si quiere acompañarnos a cenar- dije tomando mi celular para hablarle a mi amigo

-Claro será divertido tener al mini dracula con nosotros- dijo Zero mientras sonreía

El teléfono sonaba hasta que una dulce voz me contesto- hola bella como estas?- pregunto.

-Muy bien pequeñin- adoraba decirle asi- sabes Marie,Yuki, Zero y yo nos preguntábamos si te gustaría venir a merendar con nosotros estamos preparando hot cakes de chocolate.

-Me encantaría, pero no le molestara al "señor odio a los vampiros " que yo vaya- pregunto llamando a Zero con el apodo que le puso de forma sarcástica

-No claro que no, el esta de acuerdo con que vengas asi que vienes?

-Por supuesto voy para alla.

-Aquí te espero, por cierto porque no le dices a Kaname a ver si quiere venir también.

-No creo que vaya.

-No esta?, o porque crees que no quiera venir.

-Si esta pero desde hace un par de horas esta con Ruka en su habitación y pidió que no se les molestara a menos de que fuera importante- contesto

-Aha entiendo entonces no lo molestes, te espero.-le dije y colgué, cuando Aidou me dijo donde se encontraba Kaname me moleste un poco y sentí como una opresión en mi pecho, sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro y me gire para ver de quien se trataba y me percate que era Zero, las chicas ya estaban en la cocina y solo el se había que dado y había escuchado todo.

-Creo saber lo que sentiste cuando el te dijo donde estaba tu protector y te entiendo porque al parecer no podemos mandar sobre nuestros sentimientos y si te sirve de consuelo el nunca se fijaría en Ruka a pesar de que ella haga lo que haga.

-Gracias y aunque quisiera que tus palabras me hicieran sentir mejor no puedo, y yo también creo saber porque me comprendes- voltee para mirar el par de chicas que estaban jugando con la harina y la leche- y parece que el corazón de alguien esta dividido- dije apuntando con un dedo hacia su pecho.

Despues de eso nos quedamos callados y caminamos a la cocina para atyudar a preparar la merienda, minutos despues llego Aidou y todo se volvio de merendar y cada quien se fue a su dormitorio excepto Yuki que se quedo a dormir conmigo, ahi antes de dormir le entregue a _Artemis _argumentando que ahora que lo sabia todo debia tener con algo conque defenderse por cualquier cosa, mi hermana fue la primera en dormirse, yo me quede mirando el cielo desde mi balcon esperando por las nuevas sorpresas que traeria un nuevo dia.

**espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios, pronto subire otro, les adelanto qupor fin veremos el primer beso entre bella y kaname ahaaa estoy muy emocionada nos vemos **

_**Roseesme**_


	12. Chapter 12

**hola, por fin despues de mucho tiempo vuelvo a publicar un capitulo, que espero les guste**

**Hibrido**

_Me encontraba caminando por el bosque viendo la nieve posarse sobre mi vestido blanco, era curioso pero a pesar de que eran del mismo color podía distinguir cada copo perfectamente. Camine por largo rato hasta que vi a unos niños jugando, había una niña de unos 10 años de cabello largo de color negro y ondulado con unos destellos azules, estaba recargada de frente a un árbol al parecer contado por lo que supuse que estarían jugando a las escondidas, mientras un niño de al parecer unos 12 años de tez blanca de cabello negro y ojos azul marino corría de la mano con una pequeña de unos 8 años de cabello largo y lacio color caoba y de ojos color avellana, pasaron muy cerca de mi pero no me notaron era como si yo no estuviera ahí, de pronto la otra niña dejo de contar y volteo fue cuando pude ver sus ojos de color verde-azul que miraban hacia todos lados cuando una corriente proveniente del lugar por donde los otros dos se habían ido choco con su rostro, inhalo profundamente y sonriendo se hecho a correr rápidamente que era casi inhumano, pero a pesar de ello le pude seguir el ritmo, tanto que la adelante y llegue antes que ella hasta donde estaban los dos niños que se miraban dulcemente y con tanto amor que era imposible que pasara desapercibido, en ese momento la otra pequeña llego y dijo "los encontré y rompí mi record así que a pagar" esbozo una gran sonrisa y se hecho a correr nuevamente mientras ellos le gritaban para que volviera y después la siguieron hasta que la perdieron de vista, yo seguí corriendo tras ella tratando de alcanzarla dejando a los otros dos atrás._

_Pare cuando vi a la niña que se había detenido en medio de un claro lleno de flores hermosas, todo era de color verde y se podía escuchar un rio muy cerca de allí, era un escenario muy diferente al anterior, me acerque lentamente a ella y note que miraba fijamente hacia un punto donde se distinguía la figura de un hombre, este se fue acercando lentamente pero su piel brillaba tanto con la luz del sol que me cegó y no pude verle, hasta que sentí una mano fría posarse sobre mi mejilla y después unos labios fríos y muy dulces sobre los míos._

La alarma de mi despertador sonó estruendosamente asustándome y así despertándome de ese raro pero hermoso sueño, apague la alarma y me gire para ver a Yuki quien al parecer había madrugado por primera vez, Salí de la cama y me bañe y cambie rápidamente para poder ir a buscar a los demás.

Recorrí toda la casa pero no los encontré, así que decidí salir a buscarlos por los alrededores, cogí una manzana de la mesa de la cocina y salí por la puerta trasera. Fui hacia el lago aquel donde hacia un día atrás había rogado a Kaname para que dejara quedar a Zero, y al igual que el día anterior lo vi ahí parado mirando hacia el frente, esta vez volteo a verme y con una cálida sonrisa me invito a acercarme.

-¿Pensando nuevamente?- dije

-Si y tu ¿vienes de nuevo por Zero?- dijo con tono bromista

-Esta vez no solo por él, también por los demás que no los encuentro, parece ser que huyen de mi- dije riendo

-Vaya no entiendo porque harían eso- dijo riendo también-pero sabes cambiando de tema- dijo en un tono más serio- quería disculparme por lo sucedido ayer, tú tienes razón yo no tengo ningún derecho a intervenir en la vida de Yuki.

-Descuida entiendo perfectamente porque lo hiciste- subió la mirada observándome sorprendido y temeroso de que supiera sus verdaderas intenciones con mi hermana- se que te atraigo pero también sé que mi hermana te resulta fascinante y que harías todo por ella, por eso te preocupa tanto el que algo le pueda pasar, al igual que te inquieta el hecho de que Zero esté interesado en ella y que este pueda ser correspondido- bajo el rostro apenado.

-Bella, yo no sé que decir.

No tienes porque hacerlo simplemente voy a decirte algo y quiero que prestes mucha atención.

-Claro dime.

-Por muchos años mi familia le oculto a Yuki lo que mi padre era y la existencia de ustedes por su seguridad, y antes de partir hacia acá le prometí a mis padres que mantendría a mi hermana a salvo y seguiría sin decirle nada, sin embargo ella se entero y ante eso no puedo hacer nada, pero aun puedo protegerla y por eso te diré lo mismo que he de decirle a Zero, tú conoces muy bien la vida de un inmortal, sus consecuencias, tu historia y que Yuki tiene una familia, así que no la destruyan, no quiero que la conviertas, dejala vivir una vida normal, no le arrebates la posibilidad de tener una familia y sobre todo de poder convivir con sus padres que son humanos, no hagas que quiera cenarse a las personas que tanto la aman y que ella ama. Yo se que tu esperas a alguien mas, así que no la ilusiones ni hagas que viva una fantasía que tarde o temprano ha de terminar.

-¿Como sabes que espero a alguien?

-El cómo es lo de menos, lo que importa es que lo sé y punto, así que por favor prométeme que no lo harás- pedí suplicante.

Resoplo y miro hacia el cielo con nostalgia, permaneció asi unos segundos que a mí me parecieron una eternidad, y despues de unos instantes me miro fijamente y con voz apagada me dijo-tienes razón al decir que espero a alguien y no podría aunque quisiera estar con nadie más que no sea ella, te diré que cuando la encuentre hare hasta lo imposible para recuperarla y pasar mi eternidad con ella, sin importar quien esté o no de acuerdo.

Sus palabras hicieron eco dentro de mí, haciendo que me estremeciera, como si yo supiera el verdadero significado de estas o más aun como si supiera a quien se refería.

Takuma llego buscando a Kaname lo que hizo que termináramos nuestra conversación, se despidieron de mí y se retiraron. Zero llego cuando estos ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para no escucharnos- oíste todo cierto?- pregunte al recién llegado.

-Si, andaba cerca y no pude evitar escuchar la conversación, lo siento- contesto realmente apenado

-Descuida no hay problema, y pues de hecho así me has evitado el tener que repetir lo que le dije, solo que en tu caso es distinto porque tu estas confundido y aun no sabes lo quieres, por ello te pido que no hagas nada sin antes pensar bien las cosas y estar cien por ciento seguro de saber a quién amas de verdad.

-No te preocupes que yo tampoco quiero lastimar a nadie, y prefiero no decir ni demostrar nada hasta no aclarar mis sentimientos.

-Bien entonces aclarado esto podemos ir a buscar a ese par que se me han escondido- pedí con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo vamos, se donde se escondieron- se hecho a reír y empezamos a caminar con rumbo a los dormitorios- y por cierto a mi no me vas a hacer prometerte que no convertiré a tu hermana- pregunto con un tinte burlón.

-Ja ja ja que chistoso, como si pudieras hacerlo.

-Bueno tal vez yo no pero podría convencer a alguien para que lo haga- menciono mostrando su arma

-Si claro.

Ambos reímos hasta que llegamos a la puerta de entrada a los dormitorios donde encontramos a Marie y Yuki platicando.

-Vaya hasta que las encuentro, me he pasado toda la mañana buscándolas por todos lados- les reproche algo burlona

-Si claro, para cinco minutos que llevas- dijo mi hermana riendo

-Pero son cinco minutos que pude haber aprovechado en algo mejor- respondí sacándole la lengua

-Tonta, además donde más podría estar, tenía que venir a cambiarme de ropa.

-Cierto, creo que olvide ese pequeño detalle.

-Bueno ahora que ya se encontraron- hablo Zero- podemos hacer algo como desayunar? Es que muero de hambre.

-Ok vamos antes de que se le ocurra servirnos como almuerzo- bromeo Marie

El día paso sin novedades, la tarde llego y el Director y su esposa fueron los primeros en llegar, poco a poco llegaron todos los alumnos, la tarde se retiro dando paso a una noche fresca y clara. Me despedí de todos y al llegar a la casa del director me encontré a Aidou sentado en las escaleras con el rostro hundido entre sus rodillas, se veía cansado, triste, muy agitado, me acerque rápidamente a él y pregunte si estaba bien, pero solo levanto el rostro y me abrazo fuertemente tratando de hacerme sentir lo que le pasaba, ya que tenía el don de ser empático pero no lo exponía y solo servía si tocaba a la persona. Sentía que estaba muy angustiado y susurro que fuéramos a un lugar apartado para poder hablar.

Nos levantamos y fuimos directo al bosque, cuando nos encontramos lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados, trepamos a un árbol, nos sentamos uno junto al otro y reclino su cabeza encima de mi hombro y comenzó a sollozar ya que no podía llorar. Lo deje que descargara todo su dolor, hasta que se tranquilizo lo suficiente para poder hablar.

-Lo siento Bella, es solo que no se qué hacer, no sabía a quién mas acudir- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

-Lo sé y es por eso que te busque.

Bien, ahora que ya estas más calmado quisieras contarme que fue lo que te paso para que te pusieras asi?

-Ok te voy a contar- contesto mientras se acomodaba para ver hacia el bosque- estaba en mi habitación escuchando música, cuando escuche que Kaname discutía con alguien, reconocí el olor de mis padres-dijo esta última palabra con un tono de sarcasmo- y me pareció que era algo grave así que me acerque lo suficiente para escuchar sin que se dieran cuenta, ellos pensaban que estaban solos ya que todos habían salido a dar un paseo. Al principio no entendí nada, mis padres decían que estaban cansados de fingir y que aunque respetaban a Kaname y me querían a mí, amaban más a su hija y no querían seguir exponiéndola al peligro que implicaba el que siguieran haciéndole creer a todos que yo era su hermano y que debido a esto lo más lógico era que ella algún día fuese mi esposa, algo que ellos no podían permitir- se quedo callado por unos segundos como tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decir y continuo- sabes Bella yo ya tenía la sospecha de que no eran mi familia después de todo hay muchas cosas en las que no me parezco a ellos, pero nunca imagine ser…- resoplo con un sentimiento de incredulidad y frustración.

-Ser qué? Aidou, que pasa, si ellos no son tus padres entonces quiénes son?

-Exactamente quienes son no lo sé, porque nunca dijeron nombres pero si dijeron que mi madre era una vampiro cercana a Kaname o por lo menos que él la conoció, supongo que ha deber sido una noble, y pues mi padre no saben quien es nunca lo conocieron ya que mi madre lo mantuvo en secreto para la protección de los tres.

Entonces tu padre era un humano?

-No, de hecho el también era o es un vampiro, no sé si el si siga "vivo".

-Quieres decir que tu madre no existe ya?

-Así es, o al menos eso es lo que Kaname dijo, cuando el matrimonio Hanabusa le sugirió devolverme con ella, después de recibir una negativa por su petición de dejarme con él.

-No puedo creer que Kaname sea tan cruel, mira que negarse a recibirte, es increíble- dije con verdadera molestia.

-Tranquila- dijo Aidou con tono de suplica- el no lo dijo porque no quiera recibirme ni hacerse cargo de mí, lo hizo porque desea que yo siga teniendo una familia y sobre todo que nadie descubra mi secreto y de esta forma siga a salvo.

-¿A salvo?, acaso corres algún peligro?, es que alguien te está buscando?

-No precisamente, de hecho nadie sabe que existo, porque si lo supieran el consejo de ancianos, la asociación de cazadores o incluso los Volturi, entonces ya estaría muerto.

-Pero ¿por qué?, Aidou tu mencionaste que tus padres temían por la seguridad de su hija si tu seguías en la familia, dime quien eres que pones en peligro a todos incluyéndote a ti?

-Soy un hibrido, Bella, una mezcla que no debería de existir, algo que está prohibido por todos.

-No entiendo, hay muchos así como tú y no están peligro, hay vampiros que tienen hijos con humanos, o vampiros de otro nivel y no por ello los quieren matar.

-Si Bella, eso cierto, pero yo no soy igual a ellos, como te explico- se quedo pensando como decir algo que no quería contar- veras las mezclas entre humanos y vampiros de esta especie están permitidos, inclusive entre diferentes niveles, pero… entre dos las dos especies de vampiros no.

-Lo que me estás diciendo, es que tu madre era de la misma especie que Kaname y tu padre de la misma que los Volturi?

-Así es, soy algo que los Volturi, los Kuran y los cazadores prohibieron hace mucho, es por eso que los Hanabusa estaban ansiosos de deshacerse de mí, si alguien lo descubre me matan a mí y a ellos.

-No, eso no, yo nunca voy a permitir que te hagan algo pequeñín, te prometo que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que siempre estes bien- le jure mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Gracias Bella, muchas gracias por apoyarme, por consolarme, te quiero mucho.

Permanecimos así durante un largo rato, hasta que decidimos bajar para volver a la escuela, ya era tarde y ambos debíamos descansar, cuando ya casi llegábamos Aidou me dio nuevamente las gracias y me dijo algo que me dejo pensando mucho, menciono que él se sentía protegido junto a mí, se sentía seguro como si yo fuese su mama o algo así, despues de decir esto soltó una risita alegando que era más fácil que él fuera mi papa que yo su madre.

Entre a la casa y al parecer ya todos dormían, así que me dirigí a mi habitación, pensé en que lo mejor sería hablar con Kaname acerca esto después que Aidou lo hiciera, me metí en la cama, ya que me sentía muy cansada, me quede dormida, teniendo la imagen de mi pequeñín en la cabeza.

Me levante muy temprano, la mañana transcurrió sin novedades, o al menos sin otras mas que las ya acostumbradas. Después de clases me dirigí al dormitorio de la Luna para hablar con Kaname, Aidou me había mandado un mensaje para decirme que ya había hablado con él, así que yo quería hacer lo mismo para agradecerle el que lo ayudara y decirle que contaba incondicionalmente conmigo.

Al llegar fue Akatsuki quien me recibió y me condujo hasta la habitación de Kaname, desde el incidente con él no habíamos hablado mucho a pesar de que se había disculpado, no teníamos una gran relación pero éramos cordiales, me dejo en la entrada, le di las gracias y se retiro, toque la puerta y escuche la voz de Kaname indicándome que podía pasar.

-Creo que no es difícil suponer el porqué de tu visita verdad?

-Aidou me dijo que ya había hablado contigo y que te conto que yo ya sabía todo.

-Si, el vino muy temprano a decírmelo, y te confieso que me dolió mucho el que se enterara de esta manera, créeme que trate de evitarlo pero no pude, simplemente ellos se negaron a seguir con esta mentira.

-Te creo y sé que si hiciste todo esto fue por su bien.

-Yo… no soportaría si algo le pasara, yo hice la promesa de cuidarlo y pienso cumplir.

-Y lo estas haciendo, solo que ahora él lo sabe, así que no te aflijas las cosas siempre pasan por algo, y esta vez no es la excepción, seguro que todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

-De corazón eso espero, porque no me gustaría fallar en mi juramento.

-Tienes un gran corazón, de verdad que eres un gran hombre

Lo abrace y me invadió un gran sentimiento de gratitud, alivio y seguridad. Lo mire a los ojos y vi que todo lo que me dijo era cierto, no sé como pero nuestros rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que nuestros labios quedaron a escasos centímetros, de pronto y sin que me diera tiempo de nada tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso muy dulcemente, yo sentía un gran cariño hacia él y aunque la sensación de tener sus labios junto a los míos era realmente agradable, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño que tuve, y que eran esos labios los que yo quería sentir moverse al mismo ritmo que los míos, que eran esas manos las que quería que acariciaran mi rostro, y que fuera aquel quien me hiciera sentir profundamente amada.

Después de algunos segundos que a mí me parecieron horas, me soltó y me pidió disculpas por haber sido tan impulsivo, le conteste que no tenia porque hacerlo ya que ambos tuvimos la culpa, también le dije que era mejor que no volviera a suceder y que no habláramos mas de ello por el bien de ambos y sobre todo de mi hermana, puesto que Yuki sentía una gran atracción hacia él.

Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo y después de despedirnos salí de ahí rápidamente, pensando en ese beso pero sobre todo en el chico de mi sueño y sintiendo un gran deseo, no solo de saber quién era y conocerlo, sino de poder besar sus labios.

Me senté en la fuente que está justo en el centro del internado, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando Zero llego y me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hey Bella te sientes bien, porque tienes una cara como si hubieras visto a un vampiro- dijo esbozando una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

-Mas que verlo, lo besé- confesé con pesar

-Ok eso no me lo esperaba- contesto sorprendido- y supongo que fue a Kaname cierto?

-Si, y no sabes lo mal que me siento, no solo porque sé lo mucho que Yuki lo quiere, también porque cuando lo hice no deje de pensar en alguien más, alguien quien ni siquiera sé si existe.

-Sabes si antes estaba sorprendido, ahora estoy completamente confundido, ¿Cómo es eso que pensabas en alguien más que no existe?

-Bueno no estoy segura de que no exista pero tampoco estoy segura de que si. Mira te explico- mencione mientras nos sentábamos para quedar uno frente al otro- hace un par de noches tuve un sueño muy extraño que me dejo muy inquieta, yo estaba en alguna parte del bosque que está aquí o eso creo, porque nunca he visto ese paraje en especifico, ahí vi a una niña que estaba contando parada frente a un árbol, tenía el cabello largo rizado hasta la cintura con algunos destellos azules en el, también vi a un niño, que ahora que lo pienso se parece mucho a Kaname y a una pequeña parecida a mi hermana, estos últimos corrieron a esconderse pero la otra niña los encontró y les dijo que había ganado por lo que tenían que pagar, y se fue de nuevo, yo corrí tras de ella pero era muy veloz, demasiado diría yo, era tan veloz como un vampiro, sin embargo logre mantenerle el ritmo y llegamos a un lugar muy diferente. Era un hermoso prado rodeado de arboles, principalmente enormes pinos y habían flores de varios colores, cuando llegue hasta ahí la niña miraba fijamente hacia un punto donde estaba un hombre parado bajo la sombra de un árbol, no podía verle el rostro debido a la distancia pero poco a poco se fue acercando hasta llegar frente a mí y fue cuando me beso, sus labios, sus manos y todo el eran sumamente fríos.

-¿Y no lo pudiste identificar?, ni siquiera cuando se te acerco.

-No porque el sol le daba de lleno y su piel era como la de un diamante que brillaba demasiado y no me permitía ver nada, la luz que desprendía era demasiado cegadora.

-Sabes no solo eso es lo que me inquieta, también los niños que mencionaste, en especial la niña de cabello negro, recuerdas haber visto sus ojos exactamente de que color eran?

-Pues era una combinación entre azul y verde, acaso la conoces?

-No, pero la descripción que me diste me recuerda a los relatos sobre la hermana de Kaname, aunque en eso el que te puede sacar de dudas es Aidou, el sabe más de ella que yo, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que por lo que me cuentas es mejor que nunca llegues a conocer al chico de tu sueño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La descripción que me estás dando es claramente de un vampiro… de la otra especie, ellos no tienen sangre en sus venas, además de que se quedan congelados en a edad en la que son convertidos por lo que son muy fríos, y ellos al igual que nosotros no salen mucho al sol y eso es porque su piel brilla como si tuvieran miles de diamantes en todo el cuerpo.

Las palabras de Zero quedaron resonando en mi cabeza, durante todo el día y no lograba sacármelas, había una regla entre los cazadores y era nunca te enamores de un vampiro, porque ellos son tu enemigo y si irremediablemente lo haces solo asegúrate de que una parte de tu humanidad siga, por ello es que teníamos claro que la otra especie de vampiros no era una opción ya que ellos perdían toda su humanidad, a diferencia del tipo al que pertenecían Kaname, Zero y Aidou, porque ellos podían tener hijos y su cuerpo no se congelaba solo se alentaba.

Ahora que tenía todo eso en mente, mi razón y conciencia me decían que esperaba nunca conocerlo pero mi corazón lo esperaba con ansias.

**ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, de verdad me gustaria que me dejaran sus comentarios para saber que opinan para hacerlo cada vez mejor **

_**Roseesme**_


	13. Chapter 13

**aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste, les adelanto que en esta ocasion una parte sera narrado por bella y otra por zero, gracias y que disfruten de la lectura**

**La noche de los vampiros **

_**POV Bella**_

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el beso entre Kaname y yo, todos en la escuela ya sabían que Aidou no era mas que el hijo adoptivo de los Hanabusa, y por ello es que el ya no volvería con ellos, ya que estaba molesto por el hecho de que siempre le ocultaron la verdad, o por lo menos esa era la versión oficial.

La inquietud que me dejo sembrada Zero, sobre la niña de mis sueños aun no podía aclararla, porque en esos días no creí conveniente molestar a Aidou con ello y también porque Kaname no se despegaba de él.

Hoy llegaría a la escuela un nuevo profesor de ética, y las chicas rumoraban que era muy apuesto, la verdad yo no lo sabía porque aun no tenía el gusto de conocerlo, iba caminando para mi salón a lado de Marie, estábamos platicando de cosas triviales cuando llego Aidou y nos saludo.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?- dijo con usual sonrisa

-Bien gracias y tú?- contesto Marie

-Bien Marie, Bella podemos hablar por favor?

-Claro, Marie crees que podrías disculparme en la siguiente clase?

-No te preocupes, le diré al profesor que te sentiste mal y tuviste que ir a la enfermería, nos vemos Aidou- se despidió de nosotros con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-Bien caminemos lejos para que nadie nos vea ok?- sugerí

-De acuerdo.

-Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos- dije cuando llegamos al bosque- dime que necesitas? Hubo algún otro problema con los Hanabusa?

-No es nada de eso, de hecho están vez se trata de ti.

-¿De mi?- pregunte con incredulidad.

-Si, veras Zero hablo conmigo y me conto sobre tu sueño y que deseabas saber sobre la niña.

-Veo que ya te conto, perdón si no lo hice antes pero no lo creí prudente.

-Descuida, yo entiendo y te agradezco la consideración, ahora lo importante es que por lo que Zero me describió tú soñaste con la hermana menor de Kaname.

-Bueno de eso no estoy segura, puesto que yo no la conozco.

-Lo sé y es por eso que conseguí una foto de ella cuando era pequeña- dijo extendiéndome una foto algo arrugada y borrosa por el tiempo, pero aun así se lograba distinguir perfectamente a una pequeña niña al lado de un hermoso piano blanco, la pequeña tenia puesto un vestido rojo que resaltaba la palidez de su piel, tenia colocada una rosa del mismo color encima de su oreja izquierda, su cabello era negro y caía en ondas hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran exactamente los mismos de aquella niña de mis sueños, no tenia duda de que eran la misma- y bien es ella la niña que soñaste?- pregunto Aidou después de un rato.

-No me queda ninguna duda, es ella, aunque aquí no se distinguen los destellos azules en su cabello, estoy segura de que es ella.

-Destellos azul eléctrico, esos eran entre otras cosas una característica que la representaba, esa foto es de su cumpleaños número diez por eso se ve tan sonriente, en verdad era una chica muy bella.

-Sí que lo era, pero no entiendo porque la soñé?, si ni siquiera la conocí.

-De hecho muy pocos la conocieron, ella falleció hace un par de décadas ya, al igual que sus padres y su prima, que creo es la otra niña que soñaste.

-También estas seguro de eso?

-Si, porque acabo de ver una foto de ella, además de que la descripción coincide, y se que tu hermana es muy parecida a ella, tanto que hasta llevan el mismo nombre.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque el mismo Kaname me lo dijo, hace un par de días, entre a su habitación y lo vi muy distraído, como confundido así que pregunte que le sucedía y él me conto lo del beso contigo y que estaba inquieto por eso, y también por el hecho de que Yuki entro después a su habitación y le dijo que lo había visto todo- cuando dijo esto yo me quede congelada, como fui tan estúpida para no darme cuenta de que mi hermana estaba cerca y más aún que ella lo había visto todo, me sentía fatal porque yo sabía el interés que tenía mi hermana por Kaname.

-No puede ser, como fui tan torpe para dejarme llevar, no debí permitir que eso pasara.

-Pero paso y ya no hay vuelta de hoja, además Yuki le pidió a Kaname que no te dijera nada para no hacerte sentir mal- con eso me hacía sentir peor porque debería ser yo quien se preocupe por ella no al revés- le dijo que entendía que fue un impulso y que ambos estaban seguros de sus sentimientos y que era mejor dejar las cosas así.

-Aun así debo hablar con ella, pero antes necesito que me digas que fue lo que te conto Kaname de su prima y de mi hermana.

-Resulta que cuando entre tenía una foto de los tres en la mano, es decir una foto donde estaba él con su hermana al lado derecho y Yuki, su prima, al lado izquierdo, los tres estaban sonriendo porque precisamente fue tomada el mismo día que esta- menciono señalando la foto que tenía en mi mano- y preste atención ya que en verdad el parecido de ambas es muy grande al igual que el tuyo con Isabella.

-¿Isabella?

-Si- sonrió levemente a forma de ironía- curiosamente tu hermana y tu llevan los mismos nombres que ellas, la diferencia entre Isabella Kuran y tu, es que su cabello era más largo y en rizos, su piel era blanca y no color crema como tú, pero sobre todo el color de sus ojos, sin embargo la altura, el cuerpo y las facciones son similares, y en el caso de Yuki es lo mismo, sus facciones son iguales pero el cabello, la piel y los ojos son diferentes, en el caso de Yuki Shimizu su cabello era largo, lacio y color caoba, sus ojos color avellana y su piel blanca aunque no tanto como la de su prima.

-Bueno por la descripción que me das y analizándolo bien, si nos parecemos bastante a ellas, pero nada más porque no somos las mismas, solo es una gran casualidad.

-Tienes razón es una gran casualidad o…- dudo por una par de segundos viéndome fijamente- quizás no.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bella cuando ellas murieron fueron en circunstancias muy, mmm como decirlo, extrañas, peculiares, como quieras decirle, ambas se sacrificaron para salvar la vida de una sola persona y esa era Kaname, y cuando un sangre pura hace eso su destino es volver, es decir que reencarnan, para continuar con su existencia.

-A ver si te entiendo Aidou, tú me estás diciendo que mi hermana y yo somos las reencarnaciones de unas vampiras sangre pura?

-No explícitamente, solo digo que tal vez podría ser, eso explicaría el parecido entre ustedes y ellas.

-Si quizás, pero no has pensado en el hecho de que si así fuera, nosotras no seriamos humanas sino vampiras.

-Es por eso que dudo y pienso también en que solo sea una gran coincidencia como dices tú, pero de cualquier forma no debemos descartar nada, tenemos que seguir indagando, de ser cierto lo que sospecho créeme Bella no te imaginas todo o que te espera, tanto bueno como malo.

-De verdad no quiero pensar en ello y creo que por el momento debemos dejar ese asunto de lado, ya habrá tiempo para discutirlo, por mientras debo volver, ya perdí mi última clase y pronto será el turno de la clase nocturna para entrar, así que andando.

-Tienes razón debemos irnos y no te preocupes que yo averiguare todo lo que pueda sobre el tema.

Llegamos antes de que las puertas del dormitorio de la Luna se abrieran, ya todas las chicas de la clase diurna esperaban impacientes, al percatarse de que venía con Aidou me lanzaron unas miradas fulminantes, por lo que para evitarme problemas él se fue directamente con Zero para que no me molestaran.

Tomamos nuestros lugares y los de la clase nocturna salieron, las chicas como siempre se emocionaron al verlos e intentaron escabullirse hasta ellos, pero como siempre no lo lograron , Kaname me saludo y se fue seguido de Seiren, cuando todos se habían ido ya, Aidou me tomo de la mano y me pidió que lo acompañara para no sentirse tan solo según él y jalo por el brazo a Zero para que ambos lo escoltáramos, ambos iban haciendo bromas y discutían para que Aidou soltara a Zero pero este se negaba rotundamente, la verdad es que en ocasiones se podía comportar como un niño pequeño, esa era una de las razones por la cual lo quería tanto.

Paso una hora desde que empezó nuestro turno como vigilantes cuando el director Cross llego seguido de mi hermana, la veía y recordaba lo que Aidou me dijo sobre que ella lo vio todo y me sentía pésimo, el director dijo que tenía un encargo, necesitaba que Zero acompañara a Yuki al pueblo para recoger a Marie que había salido a hacer algunas compras para Valerie la esposa del director, menciono que si se lo pedía a ambos era porque habían rumores de que en el pueblo rondaba un vampiro de nivel E y prefería que alguien preparado fuera, y ya que uno de los dos debía quedarse para vigilar, y ya que las clases de los vampiros terminarían antes que de costumbre no vimos ningún problema en ello, pensó que lo mejor sería enviarlo a él y a Yuki como refuerzo, todos estuvimos de acuerdo, el director se fue y les dejo las llaves de su auto.

-Yuki cuando vuelvan me gustaría hablar contigo, por favor- dije algo cabizbaja

-Claro que si hermanita- contesto dándome un abrazo- cuando volvamos te busco, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, cuídense por favor y mucha suerte.

-No te preocupes yo las cuido - prometió Zero.

Se fueron, dejándome con un presentimiento de que algo malo se avecinaba.

_**POV Zero**_

Íbamos en el auto del director y Yuki escuchaba música de un grupo surcoreano llamado CNBLUE, la verdad es que eran bastante buenos, y ya que no tenía otra opción me dedique a disfrutar, llevaba una velocidad considerable, sabia el camino de memoria, el director dijo que Marie nos esperaría en una cafetería que está ubicada en el centro del pueblo, así que sería fácil hallarla.

Llegamos en 20 minutos, Marie estaba dentro comiendo un helado cuando llegamos, nos hizo un ademan para que nos acercáramos y nos dijo que la acompañáramos, Yuki pidió lo mismo que Marie y yo solo me dedique a verlas, a decir verdad no me gustaban mucho las cosas dulces. Ambas se veían tan hermosas que hacían que me confundiera aun mas sobre lo que sentía por cada una, de pronto una de las camareras se acerco a nuestra mesa.

-Disculpa tu eres del colegio Blundell´s verdad- pregunto dirigiéndose a mí, a lo cual asentí, no tenía ganas de socializar- lo sabía, eres de la clase nocturna, todos ellos son tan lindos, se reconocen fácilmente porque emiten un aura tan única, en especial ese chico llamado Aidou, le encantan las cosas dulces y…- deje de escuchar lo que decía aquella chica que se me hacia tan irritante, detestaba que me compararan con ellos, aunque había aprendido a aceptar lo que ahora soy e incluso a llevarme bien con el "pequeñín" de Bella, eso no significaba que dejara de odiarlos.

-Las espero afuera-dije viendo a Yuki y Marie, salí inmediatamente de allí, necesitaba respirar, despejar mi mente y hacer que el enojo pasara para que no terminara desquitándome con quien no debía.

Camine por varios minutos, cuando me sentí más calmado regrese a la cafetería, pero ellas ya no estaban, el auto seguía aparcado afuera, así que no debían de estar muy lejos, pensé que quizás habrían ido a comprar algunas cosas ya que tenían las manos libres porque Yuki se había quedado con las llaves del auto y ya habían guardado todo en la cajuela. Permanecí sentado sobre el auto durante algunos segundos cuando una corriente de aire trajo a mí el olor de las chicas y también un olor que hubiera deseado nunca sentir, porque era del vampiro de nivel E que iba en la misma dirección que ellas.

Baje del auto rápidamente y me eche a correr en la dirección de donde provenían los aromas, mientras corría solo deseaba no llegar tarde para evitar que alguna saliera herida. Al llegar a un callejón me encontré con Marie en el suelo, tenía una leve cortada en la mano y delante de ella estaba Yuki que trataba de protegerla, el vampiro estaba a punto de atacarlas y Yuki estaba congelada, llegue rápidamente y tome la vara _Artemis _entre mis manos para contraatacar, lo cual provoco que sintiera una descarga eléctrica, al parecer yo no le agradaba, aunque sirvió porque el vampiro retrocedió, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo llegó Takuma quien acabo con él de un solo golpe con su katana, detrás estaba Shiki quien permanecía muy quieto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- me apresure a preguntar mientras ayudaba a Marie a levantarse

-Venimos a eliminar al vampiro que estaba causando tantos problemas- contesto Takuma con total serenidad.

-No veo porque- dije con furia- ese es el trabajo de los cazadores no de ustedes.

-Creo que este no es el mejor momento para discutir eso no crees?- decía mientras señalaba a Marie- es mejor que las lleves a la escuela y atiendan a la chica y si quieres respuestas asegúrate de ir esta noche al dormitorio de la Luna, ahí te daré todas las respuestas que tú quieras- y dicho esto se dieron la media vuelta y se fueron.

Nos apresuramos a salir de ahí, Yuki y Marie iban en los asientos traseros, mientras conducía a toda velocidad le pregunte a Marie si le dolía mucho o si creía que debía llevarla al médico o a un hospital, ella respondió que solo fue superficial y que no le dolía, que solo necesitaría desinfectarla y listo. A pesar de que una y otra vez me aseguraban de que estaban en perfectas condiciones yo seguía preocupado y mas porque me dijeron que llegaron a ese callejón gracias a que me estaban buscando.

Llegamos a la escuela en la mitad del tiempo e inmediatamente la lleve a la enfermería donde la atendieron y le dieron un analgésico para el dolor un antibiótico para evitar una infección, la enfermera me aseguro que no era nada grave pero que era mejor evitar complicaciones. Deje a las chicas en su dormitorio y me dirigía a la casa del director para hablar con él y explicarle lo ocurrido, cuando llegue ahí me encontré a Bella hablando con él, así que no pude evitar que se enterara y aunque yo esperaba que ambos me regañaran, no fue así, si no todo lo contrario ambos me dijeron que entendían que saliera huyendo de la cafetería y que las chicas actuaron mal al salir solas a buscarme, aunque eso tampoco me exoneraba de mi culpa.

Salí de la oficina del director junto con Bella, quien me pidió que le contara todo con detalles, tuve la necesidad de decirle que Takuma me había invitado a ir al dormitorio de la Luna para darme explicaciones, necesitaba esas respuestas pero no estaba seguro de poder contenerme así que le pedí a Bella que me acompañara, ella accedió porque dijo estar interesada en saber lo que Takuma me tenía que decir.

Pasamos por la caseta de vigilancia donde nos dejaron pasar con solo mostrar el brazalete de guardianes, caminamos un par de metros por el corredor que estaba flanqueado por arboles antes de que Aidou y Akatsuki nos aparecieran de la nada.

-Hola Bellita supuse que vendrías tu también- dijo el mini Drácula como solía llamar a Aidou, al principio porque me caía mal, después de tratarlo y ver que no era tan malo le deje ese apodo por costumbre- Kaname nos mando a recibirlos.

-Vaya hasta comité de bienvenida tenemos- mencione sarcásticamente

-Y eso que aun no has visto nada-replico con picardía el rubio

-Dejen de comportarse como niños y vayamos quieren- intercedió Bella antes de que pudiera contestarle a su "pequeñín" como ella le decía.

-Bien entonces sigamos- nos indico Akatsuki yendo al frente

Avanzamos un par de metros más cuando el camino empezó a iluminarse con algunas velas, Bella iba del brazo de Aidou, llegamos al patio trasero del dormitorio donde estaban reunidos todos los de la clase nocturna, habían un par de mesas con comida y copas de agua, además de un gran pastel en el centro de una, tenían música que me pareció algo aburrida, tal y como estaba arreglado parecía una fiesta.

-Vaya veo que vinieron- hablo una vez que reconocí como la de Kaname, estaba sentado en un gran sillón ubicado en el balcón- y pensar que solo se necesito que Takuma se los pidiera, esto en realidad me decepciona Bella, pensé que eras suficientemente inteligente como para saber que aquí no debes entrar- continuo con tanta frialdad y despotismo, me molesto tanto ¿Como es que este imbécil se atrevía a hablarle así a ella?

-Y tú eres un idiota que no debería existir al igual que los demás-conteste con rudeza y con mucha rabia, sin pensar me deje llevar por mis impulsos y saque mi a _Bloody Rose_ para apuntarle directamente a Kaname, no me di cuenta en que momento fue me acerque a él, tanto que lo tenía a un metro de mi- eres un monstruo que debería desaparecer para siempre.

-Te recuerdo que somos lo mismo por lo tanto ambos deberíamos desaparecer no crees?- replico con furia y dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

-Nunca seremos iguales, aunque tú lo digas no nos parecemos en nada, porque yo no elegí ser esto, te recuerdo que gracias a tu prima soy lo que ves, gracias a insectos como tú, es que los humanos mueren, ya sea porque se los comen o porque los muerden y no terminan su conversión, y al final terminan muertos a manos de cazadores o de ustedes mismos.

-Tienes razón no somos iguales, tú no te pareces a mi- dijo, luego calló por unos segundos, me miro fijamente con un brillo como si estuviera a punto de dar un gran golpe y continuo- pero quizás si te pareces al vampiro que ataco esta tarde a Yuki y a Marie, será por eso que dudaste para matarlo, porque te viste en él.

Cuando dijo eso enfurecí tanto que solté el disparo pero antes de que la bala llegara a él, se quedo congelada en el aire, literalmente se volvió hielo, Kaname utilizo esa distracción para intentar atacarme pero se petrifico en el acto, más bien dicho ambos nos congelamos, estábamos cubiertos de hielo desde los pies hasta el cuello. No sabía quién lo había hecho, pero sobre todo no entendía porque también se lo hizo a Kaname, hubiera creído que a mí me dejaran así, pero al rey de los vampiros no.

Kaname dirigió su mirada hacia Aidou, así que supuse que había sido él quien hizo esto. Y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando Kaname le pidió que nos soltara, prácticamente se lo ordeno pero el hizo caso omiso, fue entonces cuando Bella que había permanecido callada e inmóvil a su lado, le susurro algo al oído tan bajo que nadie lo pudo escuchar, y fue hasta ese entonces que nos soltó. Y en ese momento nos dimos cuenta que también había congelado a Seiren la guardaespaldas de Kaname, Bella se dirigió hacia nosotros con una sonrisa maliciosa, y ante el asombro de todos los presentes abofeteo a Kaname para después darme una bofetada a mí.

-Eso fue por tratarme de esa manera- hablo dirigiéndose a Kaname- nadie, escúchame bien nadie me habla ni me trata como estúpida sin sufrir las consecuencias, y tu – dijo viéndome a mi- te lo ganaste por actuar como un idiota, recuerda que vinimos por una cosa que nada tenía que ver con que te pusieras a pelear, además es el cumpleaños de Takuma y ustedes lo quieren arruinar provocando una pelea, ahora ambos van a ir a pedirle una disculpa por lo ocurrido y después tu Zero preguntaras lo que tienes que preguntar y nos iremos de aquí entendido? O prefieren que les explique con puños y golpes.

-Entendido- contestamos al unisonó, no sabía porque pero en serio la presencia de Bella me imponía, y al parecer lo mismo le ocurría a Kaname quien sin perder tiempo acato las ordenes y volvió a sentarse en el sillón en que lo encontramos. Me acerque a Takuma que al igual que todos ahí estaba estupefacto no solo por el casi enfrentamiento, sino por la actitud de Bella y el miedo que les causo, y si lo pienso bien era irónico que una simple humana causara tanto miedo a un centenar de vampiros.

-Siento mucho lo sucedido- dije sinceramente- no tengo excusa para haber arruinado de esta forma tu celebración, yo solo venia por respuestas a lo sucedido hoy y no para causar problemas.

-Descuida ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, y bueno con respecto a la pregunta que tienes la respuesta es muy fácil, la labor que hacemos es por deber, después de todo nosotros somos los causantes de que la vida de esos humanos se destruyera, así que lo lógico es ayudar a resolverlo de alguna manera.

-Entiendo, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo, en fin creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos no crees Bella?

-Si, es hora de irnos, pequeñín gracias y nos vemos mañana- se despidió de Aidou con un beso y abrazo, se acerco a mí, me tomo de la mano y nos condujo hacia la salida, pero Takuma nos intercepto antes.

-Ya que están aquí porque no se quedan a la fiesta, la verdad me gustaría mucho que me acompañaran- pidió

-Gracias pero creo que no sería lo más indicado- respondió Bella

-Por favor- suplicaba Takuma con cara de perrito- por lo menos quédense al pastel, ya lo vamos a partir ¿si?- insistió tanto que aceptamos aunque lo único que queríamos era salir de allí.

Me sentía muy incomodo y lo mismo le sucedía a mi acompañante quien mordía su labio inferior con mucha fuerza, todos felicitaron al festejado y el acerco junto con Shiki al pastel para cortar el primer trozo, que lo ofreció a Bella, después corto uno más para Kaname y cuando cedió el cuchillo a Shiki para que lo ayudara, este le hizo una pequeña cortada en el dedo índice, su sangre comenzó a brotar y la garganta me comenzó a arder, tenía una gran sed y me puse demasiado tenso, Shiki lamio rápidamente la sangre y por un segundo me imagine en su lugar y eso me causo repulsión, salí corriendo de ahí, escuche a alguien que me gritaba pero no hice caso, corrí hasta llegar a la piscina de la escuela, me deje caer a un lado de ella y saque las pastillas de sangre de mi saco, pero era inútil las pastillas no me ayudan en nada ya que mi conversión no está completa.

Escuche unos pasos acercándose, no levante la vista hasta que la persona estuvo frente a mí, fue entonces que me percate que era Marie, ayudo a que me levantara y pregunto qué me sucedía, yo no podía contestarle porque estaba conteniendo la respiración para que su olor, el olor de su sangre no me invadiera, pero no pude resistir e inhale su aroma, tan dulce y delicioso, me aproxime a su cuello, ella por instinto retrocedió provocando que cayéramos al agua, fue entonces que reaccione y me di cuenta de que estuve a punto de beber su sangre. Le pregunte como estaba y ella respondió que bien, estábamos por salir del agua cuando escuche un disparo, seguido de este sentí un fuerte dolor en el hombro derecho y percibí el olor de mi sangre.

Ambos miramos al hombre que me había disparado, era alto, fornido, con el cabello algo largo, tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo y usaba sombrero. Marie lo observo a detalle y le pregunto quién era, pero él no respondió, le pregunto porque me había disparado y seguía sin responder, en cambio le pegunto a ella porque me defendía si yo había estado a punto de atacarla.

-Vaya que si eres tonta, mira que reclamarme por salvarte, antes deberías de darme las gracias por evitar que te mordiera.

-No tengo nada que agradecerle porque él no estaba haciendo nada malo, acaso no se da cuenta de lo que hizo? Hirió a un muchacho- reclamo con fiereza Marie.

-¿Muchacho?- pregunto con sarcasmo- esto no es un muchacho, esto no es más que un monstruo al que voy a destruir- dijo mientras me apuntaba con su rifle- quien diría que usaría esta arma precisamente para matar a mi mejor estudiante.

Hice a un lado a Marie y me prepare para mi final, sabía que algún día tenía que suceder, pero nunca imagine que fuera así, lamentaba que ella tuviera que verlo pero sobre todo que nunca pude decirle a la mujer que amo cuanto la quería, me puse enfrente de mi maestro, con los ojos abiertos y mirándolo fijamente, daría la cara, nunca fui un cobarde y no terminaría como uno.

**espero que les haya gustado, me gustaria que me siguieran dejando sus comentarios, hasta e próximo capitulo **

_**Roseesme **_


	14. Chapter 14

**bueno despues de mucho tiempo por fin he podido subir un nuevo capitulo, que espero que les guste **

**Disparo de Lamento**

_**POV Zero**_

Sentía la respiración de Marie muy agitada, me dolía saber que vería todo así que le pedí que se fuera, pero no quiso, estaba ahí inmóvil, solo viéndome a mi con un gran dolor en los ojos. Me volví hacia ella para obligarla a salir del agua, cuando escuche que alguien corto cartucho seguida de una seductora y amenazante voz.

-Sabes si yo fuera tu, bajaría esa escopeta en este mismo instante si no quieres ser comida para los gusanos- dijo Bella con una media sonrisa que se tornaba algo maligna y sosteniendo firmemente su arma _Black Rose_.

-Y tu quien eres princesita?- contesto Yagari- como es que te atreves a amenazarme a mi?

-No crees que son demasiadas preguntas, además aun no has hecho lo que te dije, asi que no tengo por qué contestarte absolutamente nada- contesto desafiante

-En ese caso deja de meterte en lo que no te importa niñita.

-Pues resulta que si es de mi incumbencia porque curiosamente a quien tú quieres matar es mi amigo, así que no lo repetiré baja tu arma o el muerto será otro.

-Hay princesita- dijo en tono despectivo y con una sonrisa como de quien está seguro de haber ganado- acaso no sabes que las armas de cazador no hieren a los humanos.

-Tienes razón, las armas de cazador no hieren a los humanos, pero eso yo no lo olvide.

El ambiente entre ellos era demasiado tenso y aproveche su distracción para sacar a Marie del agua, en ese momento llego Yuki con el director quienes la ayudaron a salir, estaban por ayudarme a mi justo cuando Yagari se dio cuenta y sin pensarlo me apunto y me disparo, sentí un gran dolor en mi hombro y acto seguido escuche otro disparo y el quejido de alguien más, el dolor era tal que mi cuerpo ya cansado y débil por la falta de alimento se desvaneció dentro del agua. Lo último que recuerdo fue que alguien gritaba mi nombre y tomaba de la mano.

Cuando desperté estaba ya en mi habitación que se encontraba escasamente iluminada por una pequeña lámpara, sentí alguien sentado a mi lado y quise pararme pero un par de manos me contuvieron suavemente.

-Aun estas muy débil, no creo que sea conveniente que te levantes aun- dijo Yuki que era quien se encontraba en mi habitación, me ayudo a sentarme y me dio un vaso de color que impedía ver el contenido pero no era necesario que lo viera para saber que era lo que contenía, ya que su olor delataba a ese liquido color escarlata- es de Marie, pensó que la necesitarías para poder recuperarte del disparo.

-No era necesario que hiciera esto, no tenia que cortarse para darme esto, yo podría haber buscado otra solución- conteste totalmente molesto conmigo por haber sido el motivo de su segura herida para poder sacarse esa sangre.

-Oye tranquilo, ella está bien solo que esta descansando por eso no esta aquí, y respecto a la sangre no fue necesario que se cortara ni nada por el estilo, no sé si te lo he mencionado pero se algo de enfermería y fui yo quien le saco la sangre con una jeringa, por ello es que no fui yo la donante, no podía sacármela yo misma no soy tan diestra aun, y Bella, bueno ella no podía por eso Marie se ofreció.

-Me aseguras que ella está bien?- pregunte inseguro, Yuki me prometió que decía la verdad y me obligo a tomar del vaso, aunque siendo honesto no me costó mucho trabajo ya que la sangre de Marie me encantaba, pero eso era algo que no admitiría frente a nadie- a propósito, Bella donde esta, lo último que recuerdo es que me dispararon, oí otro disparo y me desmaye en la piscina.

-Bueno el director fue quien te saco del agua y entre Aidou y yo te trajimos hasta acá, ya que el director Cross tuvo que llevar al profesor Yagari a la enfermería, después de que el te disparo, Bella saco un arma no sé de donde y le disparo en la mano izquierda e intento dispararle a la cabeza también, pero justo en ese instante llego Aidou y le arrebato el arma.

No podía creer lo que Yuki me decía, simplemente es como si me hablar a de otra persona, yo conocía a Bella y sabia que ella no era una persona agresiva, es verdad que tenía un temple fuerte pero sería incapaz de matar a alguien, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices, es que me cuesta trabajo pensar que Bella podría matar a alguien.

-A mí también me cuesta creerlo, yo la conozco mejor que nadie porque es mi hermana, pero te juro que en ese momento no la reconocí, incluso me dio miedo, su mirada no era la de siempre, había un gran odio en sus ojos.

-Y donde está ahora?

-No lo sé, después de que Aidou llego fue como si volviera a la realidad, vio todo a su alrededor y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque, quise seguirla pero Aidou me lo impidió, me dijo que lo mejor era que primero te atendiéramos y el después se encargaría de ir a buscarla. En cuanto llegamos tome la sangre de Marie, el se la llevo a su dormitorio y dijo que iría a buscarla y que en cuanto diera con ella me avisaría, justo antes de que te despertaras recibí un mensaje suyo diciendo que la encontró y que en cuanto lo creyera prudente la traería de vuelta.

-Bueno al menos sabemos que está bien.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, después de un rato entro el director Cross, nos dijo que el profesor ya se encontraba estable, la bala había atravesado su mano y tardaría un poco en recuperarse, pero fuera de eso no corría peligro. Pregunto cómo estaba y menciono que antes de ir a verme paso a ver a Marie, quien se encontraba dormida ya.

Se fueron dejándome solo con todo un mar de emociones y pensamientos, pero había una sola cosa en la cual no podía dejar de pensar, Bella, ella y solamente ella ocupaban toda mi mente, y a diferencia de su hermana mi miedo no era porque le temiera, más bien lo que atemorizaba era lo que podía desatar, todo lo que había ocurrido hoy. Esta noche había sido extremadamente rara, y había algo que no me cuadraba pero no lograba recordar, se que se trataba de ella, un olor que percibí cuando llego, el mismo que sentí cuando se enfrento a Kaname y a mí, pero que no lograba descifrar, por algún motivo creo que solo yo lo percibí y sabia que me era familiar y tenía el presentimiento de que eso lo cambiaria todo.

_**POV Bella**_

Pensaba una y otra vez en lo sucedido y no era capaz de comprender porque había hecho todo eso, sé que tengo un carácter fuerte pero de ninguna manera seria capaz de matar a un humano, sin embargo estuve a punto de hacerlo. Mi cabeza me dolía de una manera impresionante como si me fuera a estallar en mil pedazos, mis sentidos estaban totalmente apagados por eso no sentí cuando Aidou llego, solo hasta que me paso el brazo por encima fue que me percate de su presencia. Me abrazo por un largo rato y rompí a llorar, así estuvimos hasta que me calme y se decidió a hablar.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si, gracias- conteste con la voz ahogada, respire profundo y volví a hablar esta vez un poco más claro- ¿Cómo esta Zero, Marie y el profesor?

-No te preocupes por ellos que están bien, ahora lo único importante eres tú, dime qué fue lo que paso ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera?, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no habrías hecho eso sin tener una razón válida.

-Siendo honesta ni siquiera sé lo que hice exactamente, mi mente está demasiado confundida, tengo imágenes que trato de entender pero no le encuentro lógica alguna.

-A que imágenes te refieres.

-Cuando Yagari le disparo a Zero, voltee y vi la sangre brotar de su hombro, vi como se hundía en el agua y regrese mi vista hacia el cazador, pero cuando lo vi ya no era él, sino otro hombre y una inmensa ira me invadió, sin pensarlo le dispare para hacer que soltara la katana que sostenía, y después apunte a su cabeza para asesinarlo, algo dentro de mi me decía que debía matarlo, que ese tipo no debía seguir existiendo.

-Y no tienes una idea de quién puede ser ese hombre.

-No, la verdad es que ni siquiera vi su rostro, el estaba de perfil y por más que he tratado de identificarlo no sé quién es. De hecho estoy segura de no haberlo visto antes. Tampoco puedo describírtelo porque todo fue tan rápido que no alcancé a verlo bien.

-Tranquila, creo que por el momento lo mejor es que ya no pienses en eso y vayas a dormir, te ves realmente agotada.

-Es verdad me siento me siento muy cansada, este ha sido un día realmente largo.

Aidou me acompaño hasta mi habitación y se quedo hasta que me quede dormida, esa noche agradecí realmente el no soñar nada.

Me levante temprano, baje y me encontré con Valerie en la cocina, desayunamos juntas muy tranquilamente. Después me dirigí a la oficina del director para preguntar por la salud del profesor Yagari, me tranquilice mucho al saber que estaba bien y pronto parecería como si nada le si nada le hubiese ocurrido. Ahora lo que debía hacer era pedirle una disculpa por querer matarlo y casi conseguirlo.

El día no se estaba tornando nada fácil, por la mañana durante mi descanso fui a ver al profesor, el se porto bastante hostil y no lo culpo, supongo que yo me comportaría de la misma manera con quien quiso asesinarme. Pese a ello el dijo que me comprendía un poco y que yo debería hacer lo mismo con él, ya que él era un cazador y su deber era justamente el matar vampiros, fue una plática interesante.

Salí de ahí pensando en muchas cosas, cuando me tope con Zero a quien vi mejor de lo que esperaba, aprovechando que la siguiente clase era con Yagari y que se había suspendido "porque el profesor estaba enfermo", fuimos a ver a Marie, a quien habían obligado a tomarse el día. A Zero y a mí nos sugirieron lo mismo pero preferimos no hacerlo ya que el estar ocupados nos distraía.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación Yuki ya estaba ahí, últimamente se llevaban bastante bien lo cual me daba gusto. Pregunte a Marie como estaba y contesto que mucho mejor, después Zero obligado por la insistencia y curiosidad de mi hermana y mejor amiga les conto la historia de cómo fue que Yagari perdió su ojo. Al parecer cuando él y su hermano iban a la escuela, había una enfermera que era muy bonita y dulce, pero fue convertida, un día estando en la enfermería los gemelos se quedaron a solas con ella y estuvo a punto de atacarlos justo cuando llego Yagari y apunto con su rifle, pero Zero se interpuso para evitar que la asesinara ya que la quería mucho. La enfermera aprovechando esto lo ataco, hiriéndolo gravemente en el ojo haciendo que lo perdiera. Su relato realmente fue escalofriante, aunque me hizo comprender un poco más el porqué no quiere a los vampiros que alguna vez fueron humanos.

Permanecimos un poco mas con Marie hasta que tuvimos que marcharnos, salimos de ahí prometiendo volver después de clases. Llegamos al edificio donde están los salones y aprovechando que aun nos sobraban veinte minutos para la siguiente clase le pedí a Zero que se adelantara para poder hablar con mi hermana, caminamos hacia una banca que se encontraba rodeada de un hermoso jardín y colgaba de un árbol enorme, nos sentamos y estoy segura de que al igual que a mi ese columpio le recordaba a casa ya que en ella teníamos uno igual.

Tome un poco de aire como si con ello también tomara valor para poder hablar con ella, pero al ver que me costaba trabajo hablar Yuki lo hizo primero.

-Es hermoso no crees, me recuerda tanto a casa, me hace pensar en que cuando estábamos ahí las cosa eran tan distintas, no teníamos tantos problemas y sobre todo vivíamos tranquilas- conto mientras ponía su cabeza en mis piernas y subía su cuerpo por completo a la banca.

-Si tú quieres las cosas pueden volver a ser como en ese entonces- le sugerí mientras pensaba en algo que no pensé hacer.

-Me encantaría pero de que manera lo lograríamos- pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos- han pasado tantas cosas que me resulta difícil pensar en cómo podríamos volver a tener todo eso.

-Tienes razón al decir que han sucedido demasiadas cosas, primero tú te enteras de que los vampiros existen, luego descubrimos que nuestro amigo es uno de ellos y el trata de matarte a ti y a Marie, después tu ves cuando yo bese al chico del cual estas enamorada y…

-Espera que dijiste- pregunto sorprendida- tú sabias que los vi, pero como te enteraste, Kaname te lo dijo verdad- exclamo aturdida mientras trataba de levantarse y yo la empujaba con gentileza para recostarla nuevamente.

-No fue él y ahorita el cómo me entere es lo que menos importa, de hecho lo que a mí me interesa en este momento es pedirte una disculpa porque yo sé el interés que tienes en él y a pesar de ello me atreví a besarlo, se que no debí hacerlo y no tengo excusa alguna, solo puedo decirte que lo siento y mucho- en este punto yo me sentía tan mal que comencé a llorar y Yuki me jalo hacia ella y me abrazo muy fuerte mientras me susurraba al oído que me quería y no tenía nada que perdonarme, me sentí muy aliviada de haber hablado e esto con ella.

Me soltó y se quedo quieta por un rato hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Tu mencionaste que todo podría ser como antes si yo quisiera, así que me gustaría saber como seria eso posible.

-Para como están las cosas creo que la única forma seria regresando a casa, volver a Madrid y comenzar de nuevo lejos de todo esto, lejos de las personas que han cambiado tan radicalmente nuestras vidas.

-Hablas en serio Merrybell´s, de verdad me estas pidiendo que regresemos con papa y mama- dijo atónita y llamándome por ese sobrenombre que ella me creo.

-Sabes que hace tiempo que no me llamabas así.

-Lo sé, desde que salimos de casa, sabes muy bien que solo te digo así cuando estamos solas y desde que llegamos al internado no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar solo tú y yo.

-Tienes razón desde que llegamos a este lugar casi no nos vemos y cuando lo hacemos siempre hay alguien más entre nosotras.

-Y eso ha hecho que los demás sepan más de ti que yo.

-Lo dices por Aidou y Zero verdad, pero sabes aun cuando ellos sepan algunas cosas sobre mí, tu siempre sabrás mas que ellos y una clara muestra de ello es el hecho de que nadie en la escuela a excepción de el director y los profesores sabe que me llamo Marie.

-Tienes razón, nadie sabe que tu nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan- comenzó a reír al recordar que no me gusta mi segundo nombre- sabes que nunca me has dicho porque no te gusta ese nombre si la verdad es muy lindo.

-Es verdad que Marie es un lindo nombre y no es que no me agrade, simplemente que te sonara raro pero nunca he sentido ese nombre como mío, mira desde pequeña cuando me llamaban por Isabella yo sabía que me hablaban a mi porque sentía que ese nombre me pertenecía pero no me pasaba lo mismo con el otro, a veces cuando me decían Marie no contestaba porque no sentía que se refirieran a mí, después de un tiempo todos dejaron de llamarme por ese nombre y solo me decían Isabella o Bella y me desacostumbre tanto a mi segundo nombre que a veces olvido que me llamo así.

-Supongo que a tu manera es algo lógico- sonrió al decir esto- pero dejando a un lado tu nombre, no me has respondido si es en serio lo de irnos de aquí.

-Claro si tu lo quieres ahorita mismo agarramos nuestras cosas y nos vamos para no volver jamás- espere su reacción por lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que se levanto y sentó junto a mí, observo todo a su alrededor, se paro enfrente de mí y hablo con voz firme y decidida

-Que estamos esperando, vamos tomemos nuestras cosas y vámonos ya, pero no a casa porque ahí sería el primer lugar donde nos buscarían, vámonos a otro lado un lugar donde empecemos de cero y nunca nadie nos encuentre, por favor Bella.

-Tengo suficiente dinero para comprar los boletos de avión y quizás para pagar un hotel por un par de días pero necesito un poco de tiempo para conseguir más y escoger un lugar a donde irnos sin que nadie sospeche

-Entiendo y estoy de acuerdo, es mas yo te ayudare pensando en algún sitio, y creo que esta demás decir que a nadie absolutamente nadie podemos decir algo de esto, ni a Zero, ni Marie y tampoco a Aidou.

-Lo sé y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me va a doler dejar a mi pequeñín, pero tú eres mi hermana y debemos hacer lo que sea para estar bien, ahora debemos volver a clases y fingir que todo está bien para que nadie sospeche, al menos hasta que estemos muy lejos de aquí.

Las horas pasaron y yo sentía que era toda una eternidad, trate de estar lo más serena posible y planeaba en mi mente una forma de salir sin que supiera nadie, en eso estaba pensando cuando Zero y yo nos dirigíamos a el dormitorio de la Luna para empezar con nuestro trabajo como vigilantes, pero cuando llegamos ahí nos encontramos con Kaname quien nos dijo que hoy no éramos requeridos ya que no irían a clases porque esperaban la visita de un miembro del senado de vampiros. Nos despedimos de él y de cierta manera creí que era magnifico el hecho de que no tendría que estar de vigilante ya que probablemente no podría mantener más tiempo mi aparente tranquilidad, Zero se despidió de mi y se fue a su dormitorio al igual que yo.

Al llegar a mi habitación me sorprendió el hecho de que la luz estaba prendida y además note que mis maletas estaban encima de mi cama y mi ropa salía de todas partes, en ese instante Yuki salió de mi closet con montones de ropa que vacio a mis maletas y al preguntarle que hacia su repuesta me congelo.

-Acaso no es obvio hermanita, estoy haciendo tus maletas, las mías ya están en el auto solo faltas tú.

-De qué rayos me estás hablando, como que las tuyas ya están en el auto, para empezar de que auto me hablas.

-Mira hace rato me tope con el director y él me dijo que hoy no tendrían guardia porque un miembro del senado vendría a visitarlos y pensé si ellos estarán distraídos seria una oportunidad perfecta para irnos, después de todo si se llegaran a dar cuenta no nos detendrían estando ese tipo aquí porque se expondrían a que el senado y el consejo se enteren de que su secreto no es tan secreto no crees?

-Bueno si es una excelente idea pero a dónde iremos y aun no me has dicho de donde sacaste ese auto.

-El auto es digamos un préstamo, el director me pidió que guardara las llaves del auto de su hija ya que el tena que salir y podría perderlas, y bueno con respecto de a donde iríamos pensé en que podríamos ir a Suramérica es un lugar bastante lejano y queda en uno de los continentes al que Kaname no tiene acceso, claro que de aquí tendríamos que ir a Italia porque ahí nos perdería a pista por completo por el hecho de que ese es terreno de los Volturi.

-Vaya parece que has pensado en todo- dije asombrada de todo lo que había planeado con tan poco tiempo

-Casi en todo porque aun no sé si el dinero que tenemos nos alcancé para nuestro plan.

-Nos va a alcanzar- asegure recordando que mi papa dejo mencionado en una de sus cartas que tenía una casa en una isla cercana a Brasil, además de un poco de dinero que tenia escondido en una de sus cajas de armas- mi padre me dejo las llaves y las escrituras de una propiedad que está cerca de Brasil, así que por hospedaje no nos tenemos que preocupar porque llegando a Italia tomamos inmediatamente otro avión y llegando a Brasil nos vamos a esa casa.

-Perfecto entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, ayúdame a guardar todas tus cosas y vámonos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.

-Ok, trae lo demás mientras yo le escribo una carta a Aidou, creo que al menos debo despedirme de él.

-Entiendo y de hecho yo también le deje una carta a Zero, pero no le dije nada acerca de dónde nos iríamos.

-Descuida que yo tampoco lo hare.

Tan pronto como termine de escribir la carta, la deje sobre mi almohada y salimos de la casa con mucho cuidado de no ser descubiertas, subimos al auto y Yuki condujo hasta a salida, donde tuve que bajarme para abrir la reja, una de las ventajas de ser guardiana era que tenía las llaves de todas las entradas. Pero cuando estaba por cerrar nuevamente la reja alguien me toco el hombro y sentí como la sangre se me helaba, voltee lentamente para toparme con un hombre ya de avanzada edad, rubio, con ojos verdes, al cual reconocí a pesar de no conocerlo pero era tanto el parecido físico con Takuma que era inevitable darse cuenta de que era su abuelo, el integrante del senado de vampiros, aquel hombre al que esperaban y gracias al cual nosotras podríamos escapar.

Me pidió que lo dejara entrar y yo accedí con un asentimiento de cabeza, el entro y dejo a su chofer en el auto fuera de la escuela, después de dejarlo entrar cerré rápidamente y me subí al auto sin mirar atrás, le pedí a Yuki que arrancara y se fuera lo más rápido posible.

Llegamos al aeropuerto sin problemas, los celulares comenzaron a sonar un par de horas después de que nos fuimos y decidimos tirarlos para evitar que pudieran rastrearnos, esperábamos impacientes nuestro turno para abordar. Mientras tanto mi hermana fue comprar un par de cosas y cuando volvió fui al baño para refrescarme un poco, al llegar me tope con una joven muy linda de tez clara, y ojos azules, su cabello era de un color rubio platinado, su rostro parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana y se veía tan frágil, pero solo lo parecía porque pude notar su esencia y era la de una vampira, paso junto a mí y me dio escalofríos. Entre al baño y lave mis manos y mi rostro, permanecí frente al espejo un par de minutos y después salí.

Camine para regresar con Yuki y en el camino me tope nuevamente con esa joven que ahora venia acompañada de un chico un poco más alto que yo, tenia puesto un una gabardina negra, un sombrero del mismo color que dejaba al descubierto un poco de cabello rubio y unos lentes oscuros que no me permitían verle sus ojos, se acercaron a mí y me preguntaron sobre como llegar al internado.

-Somos nuevos alumnos y bueno siendo honesta no sabemos como llegar- dijo la chica quien se presento como María Kurenai.

-Claro yo les diré como llegar, y si me aceptan un consejo seria que rentaran un auto porque el camino es muy largo y pueden irse por este camino y aquí es donde el internado se encuentra- conteste mientras les indicaba el camino en un mapa que llevaban.

-Muchas gracias no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, hasta luego- se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla que me puso muy nerviosa, por alguna razón no confiaba en esa chica- Ichiru es hora de irnos.

Se fueron y yo me quede pensando en aquel chico que se me hacia conocido, su olor me era familiar y al mismo tiempo no era igual a ningún otro. Camine hacia mi hermana y cuando llegue a ella por impulso le pregunte como se llamaba el hermano de Zero.

-Se llama Ichiru, pero a que viene la pregunta, no entiendo porque me preguntas eso en este momento, Bella por favor hazme caso que sucede.

-Lo vi, estoy segura que era él, y va apara el internado.

-Bella ¿de quién hablas?

-De Ichiru el hermano de Zero, lo acabo de ver, al principio no lo reconocí porque llevaba puesto un sombrero y lentes oscuros, pero ahora estoy segura de que es él y yo misma le dije como llegar a internado.

-Eso no puede ser, Shizuka se lo llevo y hace años que nadie sabe nada de él.

-Pero yo lo acabo de ver aunque la chica con la que iba se llama María no Shizuka y es una vampira pero no es una Sangre Pura.

-Entonces si estás segura de que era él, tenemos que avisarle.

-Pero como si tiramos los celulares en el camino y yo no me sé el número de Zero solo el de la escuela.

-Pues hablémosle ahí, vamos aquí hay un teléfono cerca.

-No contestan- dije después de haber marcado a la escuela tres veces seguidas- no tengo idea de que pasa pero nadie contesta.

-Ahora que hacemos ¿volver?

-Si volvemos es definitivo porque nos tendrían vigiladas y no tendríamos otra oportunidad de escapar, si lo entiendes verdad.

-Lo entiendo tenemos dos opciones ó nos vamos y dejamos que ellos se enfrente solos a lo que viene ó regresamos a ayudarlos y a advertirle a Zero pero con el riesgo de que nos quedaremos atrapadas ahí para siempre.

-Ok en ese caso es tiempo de que tomemos una decisión definitiva.

El avión ascendía lentamente, y no dejaba de pensar en como seria la casa de mi papa, estaba ansiosa y mi corazón latía mas rápido a cada segundo, mire a Yuki quien estaba igual de nerviosa que yo, habíamos tomado una decisión y solo podíamos pensar en que en verdad estuviéramos haciendo lo correcto.

**espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, ya estoy a la mitad del siguiente asi que espero poder subirlo en esta semana y asi se enteren que pasara con bella y yuki , por favor dejenme sus comentarios, gracias.**

**Besos**

**Roseesme**


	15. Chapter 15

**Despues de mucho tiempo aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste **

**Visitas Inesperadas **

_**POV Aidou**_

Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala de estar del dormitorio de la Luna, ya que hoy tendríamos la visita del abuelo de Takuma, cosa que no tenía muy contentos a nadie incluyendo a Kaname y mas con el hecho de que hace un par de horas que lo esperábamos y aun no llegaba, por ello Kaname había subido a su habitación y dijo que bajaría cuando el llegara. De pronto el ambiente cambio bruscamente, se puso todo demasiado tenso y supimos que nuestro invitado había llegado al fin.

-Vaya pero que bienvenida tan animada, no era necesario que se molestaran, después de todo yo solo vine a ver a mi querido nieto.

-Ichijou que bueno verlo tan saludable- saludo Kaname- hace tiempo que no lo veía.

-Si, desde la vez que me rechazaste como tu guardián, esa fue la última vez que nos vimos- respondió con notorio recelo.

-Lo siento, solo era que no quería que me consintieran, además no estaba tan pequeño como para necesitar uno en verdad.

Después de ello Takuma le susurro algo a Kaname que nadie comprendió, y Asato Ichijou, que era como se llamaba el abuelo senador, se acerco a Kaname, viendo con gran interés su cuello y pude sentir odio y al mismo tiempo deseo y avaricia emanando de él, claro estaba que era el único que sentía esto ya que ese era uno de mis dones el ser empático.

-Después de todo los Sangre Pura son tan distintos de nosotros, totalmente impolutos, como la perdurable fragancia de las flores, poseedores de una desbordante juventud- hizo una pausa para tomar su mano y llevarla a centímetros cerca de su boca, acto que por supuesto puso a todos tensos- belleza, poder, y me sentiría sumamente dichoso si algún día compartiera su incomparable sangre…- apenas hubo dicho estas palabras y Ruka tomo la mano que sostenía la de Kaname y yo por impulso tome la otra dispuesto a arrancársela.

-Lo siento Kaname pero…- dijo Ruka

-Ha dicho suficiente- complete- creo que todos debemos de guardar la compostura y recordar cuál es nuestro lugar- continúe, bajando la mano de Ichijou y haciendo que Ruka lo soltara para volver a nuestro lugar anterior.

-La hija de Souen y el hijo de Hanabusa ¿eh?- comento Asato mirándome fijamente.

-Desear la sangre de un Sangre Pura está completamente prohibido, así como el agredir de cualquier forma a un miembro del Senado y es por ello que le pido una disculpa a nombre de mi compañera y mía por supuesto- conteste fríamente o como Kaname diría diplomáticamente.

-Aunque en este caso está totalmente justificada la agresión- replico Akatsuki y debido a esto Kaname le dio una bofetada.

-Parece ser que se ha perdido la disciplina- menciono Kaname – lamento profundamente lo sucedido y le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir.

-Confió en que así será, y es solo por tu presencia que permito que mi nieto se quede en esta academia- respondió tomando nuevamente su mano y haciendo una reverencia la beso- mi señor, ahora si me lo permiten me gustaría hablar a solas con mi nieto.

-Por supuesto supongo que estará ansioso de poder hablar con el después de tanto tiempo de no verlo- volteo para dirigirse a nosotros- suban a sus habitaciones, debemos dejar que ellos conversen- todos hicieron una leve reverencia para despedirse y subieron rápidamente a sus dormitorios, Kaname me hizo señas para que lo esperara y nosotros fuimos los últimos en subir, cuando íbamos a más de la mitad de las escaleras, el abuelo de Takuma me hablo, haciendo que me volteara para prestare atención.

-Quisiera pedirte una disculpa- comenzó, emanando un sentimiento que me pareció era como ironía, mordacidad la verdad es que no sabía cómo describirlo, pero fuera lo que fuera estaba seguro que lo que iba a decirme era con la intención de lastimarme- ya que hace rato te reconocí como el hijo de Hanabusa, y bueno ahora que se sabe que no eres su hijo supongo que te incomoda que te sigan relacionado con esa familia,- continuo fingiendo pena que ni de broma era capaz de sentir- la verdad es que a todos nos sorprendió muchísimo la noticia, nunca me hubiese imaginado que no fueras hijo de ellos, ya que yo los conozco de hace mucho tiempo y somos muy buenos amigos.

-Tiene razón, me incomoda que me relacionen con esa familia, ya que desde que se sabe esto las personas solo lo hacen para burlarse de mí, por ser el hijo de nadie, pero por supuesto que proviniendo de usted no es lo mismo, porque dudo mucho de que lo haga con la misma intención, y con respecto a que usted y ellos son buenos amigos, si me permite un consejo yo que usted me andaría con mucho cuidado ya que dudo que lo aprecien tanto como usted a ellos, si no fueron capaces de confiarle este secreto no me quiero imaginar que otra cosa podrían estarle ocultando.

-De cualquier forma es una lástima que un chico tan brillante como tu haya perdido un futuro tan prometedor como el que te esperaba siendo el heredero de los Hanabusa- dijo tratando de contraatacar, notoriamente herido por lo que le acababa de decir- ahora solo podrás a aspirar a ser el sirviente de algún noble pero descuida que con tu inteligencia estoy seguro de que pronto encontraras a alguien que requiera de tus servicios.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Asato Ichijou- intercedió Kaname antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de contestarle- Aidou es un chico realmente brillante y seria un total desperdicio que por culpa de un simple apellido no pudiese sobresalir, por ello es que he decidido que adoptar a Aidou, y sabe pensándolo bien eso es lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio, solo que yo quería que él tuviera una familia y eso era algo que yo no podía ofrecerle en ese entonces, pero ahora las cosas son distintas porque ambos hemos crecido por lo que ya no tengo que ocultarle que su madre está muerta y que su padre no volverá, así que me complazco en que sea usted el primero en saber que a partir de ahora Aidou también será un Kuran- dicho esto los tres nos quedamos estupefactos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Kaname estaba diciendo que iba a adoptarme pero aun no entendía como, acaso diría que como su hijo, como un hermano o que, Takuma se sentía igual de confundido que yo pero quien estaba mucho mas abrumado era su abuelo quien sentía un gran coraje en ese momento.

-Pero Kaname no puedes hacer esto, el- dijo señalándome- no es un Kuran, no es un Sangre Pura no puedes adoptarlo es algo totalmente absurdo.

-No veo porque, es cierto que el no es un Sangre Pura pero para mí eso no es un impedimento, además no pienso adoptarlo como mi hijo.

-Entonces piensas hacerlo tu hermano- señalo despectivamente.

-Tampoco creo que eso sea lo conveniente, así que pensé que sería mejor que fuese mi sobrino.

-Es un absurdo, totalmente irracional, es una locura lo que quieres hacer, mira que hacer pasar por tu sobrino a este hijo de nadie es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida- acoto con burla lo cual hizo que Kaname enfureciera y por primera vez no escondió su molestia.

-Aidou no es el hijo de nadie, él es el hijo de una gran mujer, que lo amo con toda su alma y dio la vida por protegerlo, porque para ella lo más preciado en este mundo era él, y si no pudo verlo crecer no fue porque ella no quisiera sino porque un maldito acabo con ella, un ser tan despreciable que solo merece la muerte al igual que muchos otros que solo son una vergüenza para nuestra especie- grito encolerizado provocando que todos los estudiantes salieran de sus habitaciones- y es por esa mujer que fue tan buena conmigo, que me ayudo tanto, y que fue capaz de hacer cosas que nadie más hubiera hecho por mí, que yo jure cuidar a su hijo, y no voy a permitir que nadie lo vuelva a maltratar, y si alguien se atreve tenga por seguro que lo voy a aniquilar con mis propias manos- después de esto todos nos quedamos callados, no sabíamos si movernos o no, incluso el abuelo de Takuma se quedo sin palabras y pude sentir su miedo, en verdad estaba asustado. Después de unos segundos Takuma decidió romper el silencio tan tenso.

-Mañana al medio día habrá reunión en el salón principal y deben ser puntuales, ahora pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones- todos obedecieron inmediatamente, Kaname subió sin decir nada más y me tomo por el brazo para llevarme a su dormitorio, estando ahí me hizo señas para que me sentara en uno de los sillones, el se recostó en el que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, permaneció en silencio hasta que escuchamos que Asato se despedía de Takuma y fue cuando hablo para decirme que lo siguiera.

Bajamos las escaleras y salimos a la puerta principal del dormitorio donde ya se encontraban el senador y su nieto.

-Quiero que se encargue de informarles al senado de mi decisión, así como de los papeleos correspondientes, yo pasare en la semana para ver como el asunto- dijo lo más educado que pudo pero con un tono demasiado autoritario como si tratara de recordarle quien era el que mandaba.

-Por supuesto, aunque le anticipo que todos estarán totalmente inconformes con esto y sobre todo porque quien no conozca la verdad creerá que él- dijo señalándome- es hijo de la princesa Kuran, es decir de su hermana Isabella, y me atrevo a decir que los principales inconformes serán los vulturis, que tienen un especial apego por las leyes y los protocolos.

-Yo me encargare de hablar con ellos, así que nada tienen ustedes que decirles, solo encárguese de lo que le pedí.

-Por supuesto, se hará como usted diga- dijo haciendo una reverencia y haciendo un ademan de despedida, se dio media vuelta y antes de echarse a caminar volteo para decirle algo mas a Kaname- sabe cuando llegue creí que la princesa Kuran había vuelto pero ahora me doy cuenta que me equivoque.

-Porque creyó eso- pregunto Kaname realmente intrigado al igual que Takuma y yo.

-Bueno porque a mi llegada me tope con una señorita que iba de salida, muy parecida a ella por cierto, pero ahora que lo pienso bien esa chica es humana y además hay rasgos físicos diferentes, y también porque si fuera ella no veo porque tendría que irse de aquí.

-¿Cómo que irse?- pregunte curioso

-Ella y su hermana, iban en un auto directo al aeropuerto o al menos eso me dijeron.

-No eso no puede ser, Bella no se pudo haber ido y menos sin despedirse de mi- grite desesperado.

-Así que se llama Bella que curioso- exclamo Asato viendo a Kaname como tratando de sacarle algo más.

-Si es muy curioso, pero no es ella y si me disculpa tenemos cosas que hacer.

Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a alejarse, se detuvo un instante y sin voltear dijo que si queríamos alcanzarlas sería mejor que nos diéramos prisa ya que él había llegado hace más de dos horas solo que primero había ido a ver el director y sin más se fue.

Corrí desesperadamente hacia la habitación de Bella, simplemente no podía creer que ella pudiera hacerme algo así, escuche a Kaname gritarme pero no me detuve. Llegue a su cuarto y descubrí que todo estaba desordenado, encontré una carta encima de su almohada que iba dirigida a mí, la leí apresurado, en ella me decía que tenía que irse, porque ni ella ni su hermana soportaban mas todo lo que sucedía, además de que desde que llegaron se habían alejado demasiado y que por ello debían irse, lamentaba mucho el no poderse despedirse en persona pero creía que era mejor así, ya que si me veía tal vez no tendría el valor para irse.

Me sentía muy mal, estaba triste y furioso al mismo tiempo, salí de la habitación y me encontré con el director, Kaname y Zero en la reja de entrada de la escuela. Zero discutía con ambos y cuando llegue ahí me di cuenta que era por lo mismo que yo estaba molesto.

-Si tú no quieres hacer nada para detenerlas, ve y enciérrate en tu cuarto pero déjame que yo vaya a buscarlas- gritaba Zero furioso contra Kaname- no entiendo porque no me dejas ir tras de ellas.

-Porque no, ellas se fueron, nadie las hecho por lo tanto si vuelven debe ser por decisión propia, no porque las traigamos por la fuerza.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Zero, debemos ir a buscarlas, tenemos como hacerlo, solo hay que averiguar en el auto de quien se fueron- añadí.

-Se fueron el auto de mi hija Renata, yo le di las llaves a Yuki para que me las guardara pero al parecer le dio otro uso, lamento tanto haberlo hecho.

-Eso es perfecto- intervino Zero- si se llevaron el auto de Renata será más fácil dar con ellas, porque el auto tiene localizador.

Todos estábamos emocionados porque ya teníamos una forma de encontrarlas, pero Kaname nos detuvo rápidamente.

-Entiendan que si no quiero que las busquen no es porque no quiera que regresen, es más bien por lo que ellas escribieron en las cartas que les dejaron, donde les decían que estaban cansadas de esta situación, que habían perdido mucho a partir de que llegaron aquí- explico Kaname después de que vio lo que Bella y Yuki nos dejaron a Zero y a mi- ellas se sentían asfixiadas porque sienten que este no es su mundo, y quizás tengan razón.

-Pero y si no es así, y si de verdad pertenecen a este lugar- argumente

-Bueno de ser así Bella y Yuki se darán cuanta pero solas, debemos dejarlas decidir, y si ellas sienten que están mejor en otro lugar que aquí, entonces así será, pero si vuelven tengan por seguro que será para siempre, porque no pienso dejarlas ir nuevamente, tienen oportunidad de elegir y espero que sepan hacerlo, ahora les pido que no digan nada al respecto ni a los alumnos, ni profesores y tampoco a sus padres, dejemos que pasen un par de días y si no se comunican con alguien o no vuelven entonces si director Cross iremos personalmente a hablar con ellos, están de acuerdo- pregunto Kaname y todos asentimos, acordamos que a quien nos preguntara diríamos que tuvieron que salir por un asunto personal y que volverían en algunos días, o al menos eso esperábamos.

Seguía con un nudo en la garganta, en el estomago y sobre todo en el corazón, fui nuevamente a la habitación de Bella y al verla vacía me inundo la ira otra vez, comencé a destruir todo a mi paso, cuando acabe con todo, me eche en la cama o al menos en lo que quedaba de ella y nunca en mi existencia había deseado el poder ser humano para poder llorar. Me quede dormido hasta el día siguiente, me despertó el ruido de la puerta cuando Zero entro al cuarto, me jalo hacia él y me abrazo, pude sentir que él se sentía igual de mal que yo, era la primera vez que estábamos juntos más de cinco minutos sin pelear. Después un largo rato en el que nos sumergimos en nuestro dolor, bajamos a la cocina donde comimos lo primero que encontramos, aunque sin muchos ánimos, encontramos una nota del director en la mesa de la sala, donde le informaba a Zero de que hoy llegaría una nueva alumna a la academia y que debía estar listo para recibirla ya que se incorporaría al turno nocturno.

Pasaron las horas y Zero y yo estuvimos juntos todo el día, ahora el estaba en la casa del director esperando a que la alumna nueva llegara y yo me encontraba en mi habitación, cuando escuche que alguien subía por las escaleras, aunque sabía que eran pisadas humanas no quise salir a averiguar de quien se trataba, siguió caminando hasta que se paro enfrente de mi puerta y la abrió de repente, me enderece de mi cama para encontrarme con esos ojos azul cielo tan hermosos, los únicos que quería ver para poder sentirme bien, y ahí estaban frente a mí y yo seguía sin saber si era cierto o estaba alucinando, se acerco a mi rápidamente y me dijo algo que no entendí en ese momento porque me concentre solo en escuchar su voz y en la sensación de protección que sentía cuando estaba junto a ella, tuvo que sacudirme y gritarme para que yo saliera de mi estupefacción.

-Aidou escúchame, no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que encontrar a Zero.

-Bella, regresaste, no sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo- dije abrazándola fuertemente.

-A mí también me da gusto pequeñín, pero no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que ir con Zero.

-Pero que sucede, porque tanta prisa- pregunte ansioso.

-Te explico en el camino ahora sígueme- contesto y me tomo de la mano, salimos corriendo del dormitorio de la luna y nos dirigimos a la casa del director donde el dije que se suponía debía de estar Zero, mientras corríamos me conto lo de su encuentro el aeropuerto con el supuesto hermano de Zero.

Llegamos a la sala, ahí ya se encontraban Yuki, Zero y Renata, la hija del director que había vuelto de un viaje, estaban platicando y por las caras que tenían supuse que ya estaban enterados de la sospecha de Bella.

-Ya le contaste- le pregunto Bella a su hermana, ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza- ¿Qué piensas Zero?

-No sé, en este momento solo quiero que esos chicos lleguen para saber si de verdad es Ichiru.

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que escuchamos que un auto se estacionaba fuera del edificio, había llegado el momento de saber nuestras sospechas eran ciertas. Salimos de la casa y Zero se planto al frente junto con Bella, esta adoptando una posición defensiva y desafiante aunque no comprendía el porqué, detrás de ellos nos encontrábamos Yuki, Renata y yo.

Los segundos que esperamos para ver salir a las dos figuras del auto nos pareció una eternidad, creo que todos contuvimos la respiración cuando vimos al chica, que se veía tan pequeña, frágil y enfermiza para ser una vampira, pero lo hicimos aun mas cuando el chico se planto frente a Zero y se quito las gafas oscuras y el sombrero que llevaba puesto, era como si en vez de una persona hubiese un espejo enfrente de el, eran idénticos sin duda alguna era su hermano.

-Ichiru- susurro débilmente Zero a lo que el aludido respondió con una sonrisa algo burlona, todos nos quedamos inmóviles, hasta que el director hablo.

-Buenas noches, Bienvenidos a la Academia Cross- saludo a los recién llegados, mientras caminaba seguido de Kaname y Marie, quien miraba a Zero con una gran tristeza.

Marie se acerco a Bella, Kaname y el director se presentaron con los chicos nuevos y después los condujeron hacia la casa, cuando pasaron cerca de Zero, sentí un atisbo de odio y celos aunque no alcance a identificar si provenía de Ichiru o de María, como había dicho la chica que se llamaba.

Después de que escuchamos que entraron en el despacho, entramos en la casa y nos fuimos directo a la sala a esperar indicaciones o eso creía, Renata y Yuki fueron a la cocina, mientras que Marie trataba de consolar a Zero sin saber bien que hacer, Bella daba vueltas y vueltas por la sala, sabía que estaba nerviosa y muy angustiada pero no sabía exactamente porque, después un rato de pasear se sentó junto a mí y aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos me pregunto si percibí algo, le conté lo que sentí cuando ellos pasaron cerca y mordí aun mas su labio en señal de preocupación, estaba por preguntarle la razón cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, saliendo primero el director, seguido de los nuevos y al final Kaname que aparentaba total tranquilidad como siempre.

-Donde están mi hija y Yuki- pregunto el director y no tuvo que esperar respuesta ya que ambas llegaron a la sala justo en ese momento- bueno ya que están todos quiero presentarles a María Kurenai – dijo señalando a una pequeña de cabello rubio demasiado claro que casi era blanco y de ojos de un azul muy pálido, en realidad todo en ella era demasiado pálido- en una vampira noble y a partir de hoy será un miembro más de la clase nocturna- hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Zero que estaba callado y sostenía fuertemente la mano de Marie- el es Ichiru- continuo con voz un poco ahogada, alcance a ver qué Marie hacia su agarre aun mas fuerte a la mano de su amigo- Kiriyu y se incorporara a la clase diurna en el mismo grupo que Marie, Isabella y Zero, así que espero que le ayuden en todo lo que sea posible- pidió.

-Claro, cuente conmigo para ello- contesto Marie lo más serena y amistosa que pudo.

-Gracias Marie, ahora quiero presentarles a los chicos- añadió y nos presento a cada uno, todos respondiendo con frases cortas y asintiendo con la cabeza, Bella fue la última en ser presentada, quien había permanecido alejada de todos hasta ese momento, fue la única que se acerco para darles la mano a los recién llegados.

-Bienvenidos a la academia- dijo en tono cortes pero frio, algo no andaba bien.

-Gracias Isabella, es agradable saber que alguien no me tiene miedo para acercarse y darme la mano, tal parece que yo fuera peligrosa- contesto la vampira con tono bromista y una amplia sonrisa que a mi parecer sí que la hacía ver terrorífica.

-De nada y bueno siendo honesta aun no conozco un vampiro que me de miedo.

-Pues eso sí que me alegra, y sabes hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte desde que llegue.

-Tú dirás.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias hacia acá cuando nos encontramos en el aeropuerto?, si me hubieras dicho podríamos haber hecho el viaje juntas.

-Es porque hasta ese momento mis planes eran otros, por eso no dije nada.

-Y ahora espero que tus planes sean quedarte porque me haría muy feliz tener una amiga como tú en este lugar- comento mientras daba una sonrisa que me pareció de lo mas falsa y estrechaba la mano de Bella- claro si tu quieres.

-Porque no habría de querer, si tus palabras son sinceras no le veo el problema- menciono mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla lo cual a todos nos desconcertó- además de que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas ya que junto a Zero soy una de los guardianes de la escuela.

-Vaya eso sí que es realmente bueno.

-Bueno creo que es suficiente charla por hoy- interfirió el director Cross a quien le agradecí internamente, ya que todo ese show me estaba provocando nauseas- todos deben de estar muy cansados por el viaje, así que creo que deben ir a descansar, mañana nos espera un largo día.

-Aidou y yo llevaremos las maletas de María para que ya no tengan que regresar ustedes- ordeno Kaname.

-Eso me parece perfecto, Yuki, María y Zero pueden acompañar a Ichiru y así ya todos nos vamos a descansar- concluyo el director.

-Bien entonces hasta mañana y buenas noches a todos- se despidió Kaname mientras me hacía señas para que le ayudara a cargar las maletas, estábamos ya todos fuera de la casa cuando escuchamos a Bella gritar el nombre de María mientras corría hacia la puerta.

-Ya que vamos a ser amigas y aprovechando que mañana no hay clases, te gustaría dar un paseo- pregunto a María aparentemente alegre lo cual me desconcertó ya que al principio parecía que la chica le desagradaba, la aludida respondió que sí muy emocionada y sentí que estaba satisfecha, incluso orgullosa de ello, pero seguía sin saber el porqué, y era en estos momentos que deseaba que mi don más que ser empático fuera el ser lector de mentes.

Nos alejamos y antes de perderla de vista logre vislumbrar una sonrisa de suficiencia en Bella.

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo ****y el hecho de que fuera desde la perspectiva de Aidou, sigan dejandome sus comentarios, aclaro que el personaje de Maria Kurenai tendra un giro distinto al de la trama original y por ello a actitud de Bella, en el siguiente capitulo veremos por fin un POV Marie, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia.**

**Besos**

_**Roseesme **_


	16. Chapter 16

**aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, que espero disfruten, cuando escribí la escena de Zero y Marie escuche la canción de Reik "Sabes", creo que esa seria la canción perfecta para ellos, si tienen alguna otra díganme **

**Marie vs Shizuka**

_**POV Marie **_

Me encontraba furiosa, seguía sin poder creer lo que había pasado, había transcurrido ya un mes desde que María e Ichiru llegaron a la escuela y todo estaba de cabeza. Todas las chicas del turno diurno estaban vueltas locas con el gemelo de Zero, ya que al igual que su hermano era muy apuesto, pero este era más amable y por ello las traía a todas a sus pies. Además estaba el hecho de que toda la clase nocturna estaba loca por María, pero no por las mismas razones que la diurna con Ichiru, si no porque todos la detestaban, ya que era muy molesta, se la pasaba irrumpiendo en todas partes, además de que se tomaba muchas libertades con respecto al trato que tenia hacia Kaname, por ello todos estaban fastidiados de ella, y al igual que yo pensaban en que no era tan buena e inocente como aparentaba, por ello todos estuvieron de acuerdo cuando días después de que llego decidiera instalarse en una cabaña que se situaba a la orilla de la academia.

Todos nos sorprendimos cuando Bella ayudo a María a cambiarse a la cabaña y miro a todos los miembros del dormitorio de la Luna con reproche, aunque ya sabíamos que le tenía aprecio, puesto que desde el día que pasaron juntas paseando por toda la escuela se habían vuelto muy unidas, no creímos que la defendiera al enterarse de la verdad.

Esta tarde mientras Zero, Yuki, Aidou, Kaname y yo descansábamos en la sala común del edificio donde se encontraban los salones, María como siempre irrumpió seguida de Bella e Ichiru que eran como sus sombras, admito que me molestaba mucho verlas tan cercanas, no solo porque esta chica me caía en la punta del hígado y porque todos creíamos que algo tenía que ver con Shizuka lo que la hacía muy peligrosa, también porque desde que llego, Bella y yo no habíamos hablado ni una sola vez , y si lo hacíamos era para que ella me reclamara por tratar mal a esa vampirita tonta. Desde hace una semana que fue la última pelea que tuvimos por abofetear a esa chica por tratar de besar a Zero, no habíamos vuelto a vernos más que en clase, así que tome la resolución de ignorarla así como ella hacia conmigo, y eso hacia o al menos lo aparentaba mientras observaba como seguía a María que se posiciono detrás del respaldo del sillón donde Zero estaba, se acerco lentamente a su cuello, lo que hizo que Zero se sobresaltara y sacara su arma, apuntándole directo al corazón, antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar Bella se interpuso entre ambos y desenfundo su arma apuntando a su amigo, el insistió en que se hiciera a un lado porque el problema no era con ella.

-Te equivocas, si tienes algún problema con María también es mi problema- replico Bella

-Por favor hazte a un lado no quiero herirte- insistió Zero

-Tranquila baja el arma- le indico María a Bella, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella para hacer que bajara el arma- aunque él quisiera no puede hacerme daño, no se atrevería a dispararme.

-No estés tan segura, después de todo ganas no me faltan- respondió Zero que estaba muy molesto

-Eso no lo dudo, pero te repito no puedes hacerme daño- decía mientras se acercaba mas a él- me sientes no es así, sabes quién soy, después de todo el vinculo entre nosotros es demasiado fuerte para pasar desapercibido ante ti, ahora comprendes todo, y tienes más deseos que nunca de matarme, pero no puedes- continuaba mientras colocaba el arma en su frente y miraba fijamente a Zero-¿te sorprende?, no debería ya que aunque lo desees y luches por hacerlo, no podrás jalar de ese gatillo- comenzó a reír sádicamente y continuo- porque yo soy la maestra que te ha dado una vida como vampiro y tu como mi sirviente no puedes acabar conmigo, sabes estoy orgullosa de haberte elegido, eres el primero que ha resistido, que ha luchado por no seguirme y seguir fiel asimismo. No importa como luzca tú siempre sabrás quien soy, yo que te quite tu vida como humano y a cambio te di el don de la inmortalidad o al menos casi lo hice.

-Nunca voy a olvidar aquel día, donde tu verdadero rostro estaba cubierto con la sangre de mi familia, Shizuka Hiou fuiste tú quien acabo con la vida de mi familia y con la mía.

-Tranquilo, no quiero que te pongas violento, recuerda que este cuerpo no es mío, me lo prestaron y debo de regresarlo en buen estado.

No sé qué fue lo que María le susurro al oído a Zero para que el reaccionara tan violentamente, que pese a que él se supone no podría dispararle, lo hizo y Bella actuó rápidamente disparándole e hiriéndolo en el hombro, al igual que Zero le dio en el brazo a María. Yo corrí rápidamente para auxiliar a Zero, y todos comenzamos a gritarle y a reclamarle a Bella por lo que hizo.

-Yo simplemente defendí a María, fue él quien disparo primero no yo.- se defendió

-Si pero él es tu amigo y ella en realidad es Shizuka la mujer que destrozo la vida de todos los Kiriyu- le replico Yuki.

-Pero incluso en ese entonces ella solo se defendió, los padres de Zero fueron quienes provocaron todo, ellos le arrebataron a Shizuka lo que más quería sin tener ninguna razón, era justo que pagaran de alguna manera.- las palabras de Bella molestaron a todos, como era posible que justificara la matanza de una familia, que dijera que se lo buscaron, mire a Bella a los ojos y por un instante creí ver dolor y arrepentimiento por lo dicho, pero así como vino se fue y solo quedo una mirada fría. Nadie le dijo nada mas y ella le ordeno a Ichiru que cargara a María, después salieron sin decir nada, todos estábamos atónitos por lo acontecido, Aidou cargo a Zero y lo llevo a su recamara donde Yuki se encargo de curarlo, Kaname quien se había mantenido al margen en todo momento, me dijo que sería bueno que dejara que Yuki me sacara un poco de sangre porque mi amigo la necesitaría, Aidou y el se quedaron con el herido mientras Yuki me llevaba a la enfermería para sacarme un poco de sangre, cuando termino por fin me atreví a preguntarle si ella entendía el porqué su hermana se comportaba de esa manera.

-Sinceramente no sé, nunca se había comportado así, ella siempre ha sido de las personas que se preocupan por los demás, siempre se caracterizo por ser buena hija, buena hermana, una increíble amiga y un excelente ser humano, y siempre sacrificándose por la felicidad de sus seres queridos, es por ello que ese comportamiento tan frio e indiferente hacia el dolor de Zero me sorprende en sobremanera.

Me quede pensando en sus palabras durante el camino hacia la habitación de Zero, seguía furiosa por lo sucedido y no era la única y ya que nadie se atrevía a hacer ningún comentario decidí preguntarle a Kaname porque era que él no se había dado cuenta de que su prima estaba tan cerca.

-Si lo sabía, soy un sangre pura y se reconocer cuando tengo a uno cerca a pesar de que tomen el cuerpo de alguien más- contesto con su tono apacible de siempre, lo que me hizo enojar aun más.

-Y entonces porque carajos no hiciste nada para detenerla- pregunte gritando

-Porque no podía, aun cuando yo soy un sangre pura y más aun un Kuran, no puedo hacerle daño a Shizuka, no solo porque sea mi familia sino porque es un delito grave el matar a uno nuestro linaje incluso si yo fuera el asesino, mi castigo seria el exilio- contesto con gran pesar- se que Zero y yo no hemos tenido una buena relación pero aun así sería incapaz de desearle la muerte. Sé que ella tiene algún plan y trate de averiguarlo pero no logre nada, junto con el director tratamos de encontrar una forma de sacarla de la escuela, pero no podíamos hacerlo sin que el consejo de ancianos o la asociación de cazadores se enteraran, y si alguno de los dos lo hacia la academia Cross llegaría a su fin.

-¿pero por qué sucedería eso?- intervino Yuki haciendo la pregunta que todos queríamos hacer

-Porque ambos tienen interés en mi prima, la asociación porque quiere matarla debido a los múltiples delitos cometidos y el consejo porque saben que a pesar de ser tan sanguinaria e impulsiva es más fácil de controlar que yo, y si logran deshacerse de mí, y sin ningún Kuran existente ella sería la siguiente al trono, lo cual haría que ellos de cierta forma tomaran el control.

-Y si ustedes corren a María de la escuela el consejo haría preguntas ya que ella es una noble, y quizás los cazadores podrían enterarse de algo por medio Yagari que está aquí como profesor- dedujo Zero que estaba mas consiente ahora

-Así es, de hecho creemos que Yagari al igual que muchos otros sospecha algo y el que saquemos a María así de pronto y sin ninguna justificación real solo confirmaría lo que él cree.

-Todos esos problemas ocasionarían que la escuela cerrara definitivamente- concluyo Yuki.

-Y entonces qué?, nos quedamos aquí esperando a que mate a Zero o alguno de nosotros, porque por si no se han dado cuenta ya logro envolver a Bella que ahora la defiende a capa y espada- estalle en contra de todos, ya no soportaba simplemente ser una espectadora mas,- no sé que le habrá dicho para que le sea incondicional pero debió ser muy bueno para que consiguiera ponerla en contra de todos incluyendo a su hermana,- se que estaba siendo muy dura pero estaba harta- que estamos esperando para actuar, quizás que mate a alguien más, recuerden ella es la princesa sanguinaria, ese es su verdadero nombre sanguinaria, y no se va a detener por nada.

Cuando termine de hablar, todos salieron de la habitación para dejarme a solas con Zero, quien me abrazo y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro sano, permanecimos un largo rato así hasta que no pude mas y comencé a llorar, llore de dolor por ver sufrir a Zero, llore de rabia por ver que mi mejor amiga se alejaba de mi, llore de frustración por no haber podido evitar que dos de las personas que más quiero se enfrentaran, pero sobre todo llore porque quizás esta era la última vez que vería a Zero, pero al menos haría que valiera la pena. Me puse de pie e inmediatamente Zero lo hizo, me plante enfrente de él viéndolo fijamente, me limpie las lagrimas, respire profundamente y rodee con mis brazos su cuello, provocando que él se acercara demasiado a mí, estaba nerviosa por la reacción que él podría tener pero estaba completamente decidida, era ahora o nunca, así que sin más lo bese, con toda la pasión y el amor del que era capaz, al principio el no contesto el beso, pensé que quizás era porque el realmente estaba enamorado de Yuki, pero quise ser más optimista y pensé que era porque estaba sorprendido y continúe, después de unos segundos que a mí me parecieron una eternidad, Zero por fin reacciono y me beso con urgencia, pegando mas mi cuerpo al suyo y aferrando su brazos en mi cintura, perdimos el equilibrio y trastabillamos hasta que mi espalda choco contra la pared, el beso continuo con mucha más fiereza, pude sentir pasión en él y amor o al menos eso creí y quería creer, tuvimos que separarnos cuando la necesidad de respirar pudo más que la de continuar, pero aun así no me dejo libre sino que me miro intensamente mientras desabotonaba mi blusa, por un segundo dudo esperando a ver si lo detenía, y al ver que el no hacía nada mas, tome su playera y se la saque, lo cual hizo que comprendiera que yo quería que continuara. Siguió besándome, quitándome la ropa y haciendo que yo me sintiera la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

Cuando desperté, él aun dormía, así que aproveche y me vestí rápidamente, salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido, camine hacia mi dormitorio que se encontraba vacío, era fin de semana así que los demás alumnos no llegarían sino hasta la tarde o noche. Llegue a mi closet, tome una gran caja que tenia escondida, y comencé a buscar, hacia tiempo atrás específicamente desde que descubrí el verdadero trabajo de mi papá, le había pedido que me entrenara, ya que como su hija yo también tenía genes de cazadora, y el acepto, como todo cazador tome el entrenamiento básico, y cuando lo domine, nos dedicamos a buscar mi arma, todos tenemos algo en lo que destacamos, Zero es bueno con las armas de fuego al igual que Yagari, mi padre lo es con la espada o katana, algunos más un látigo, arco y las mujeres regularmente son buenas con una especie de hilo muy fino pero que tiene un gran filo y veneno por supuesto, es muy difícil de ver y delicado por ello las mujeres son mas indicadas para usarlo. Recuerdo que practicamos con todo pero nada se adecuaba a mí, hasta que alguien sugirió que quizás un par de Sai podrían serme útiles, son como una daga solo que sin filo pero con una punta aguda, tiene dos largas protecciones laterales también puntiagudas unidas a la empuñadura, casi no se utilizaban ya que era para combate cuerpo a cuerpo y por lo regular para ello se ocupada espada o un arma más grande. Decidimos probar, así que hizo que nos las consiguieran además trajeron algunos Kunai, y varias armas más, pero yo me acople mejor con estas dos, tiempo después papá mando a hacer algunas especialmente para mí. Las había traído a la academia pero hasta ahora no las había utilizado, cuando por fin las encontré guarde todo nuevamente y lo puse en su lugar, coloque los Kunai adentro de una chaqueta que tenía unos soportes dentro especialmente para ellos, y los Sai los llevaba en la mano.

Camine rumbo a la cabaña donde se alojaba María y donde últimamente mi amiga pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, al llegar a la puerta escuche que hablaban y me detuve por unos minutos a escuchar, identifique la voz de Yuki, ella estaba pidiendo que liberara a su hermana y que dejara a Zero y a todos los de la escuela, que permitiera que siguiéramos en paz y se alejara. Una voz distinta a la de María respondió, al principio riéndose y después contestando con una voz que te helaba la sangre.

-Así que eso es lo que quieres, bien yo podría concederte todo eso y más, podría darte lo que Zero tanto necesita para evitar caer en el nivel E- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo, ahora entendía que esa voz pertenecía a la verdadera Shizuka- claro que eso sería a cambio de algo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto temerosa Yuki

-Es simple, debes traerme el cadáver de Kaname Kuran- estaba segura de que Yuki estaba igual de petrificada que yo después de escuchar la petición- seguramente te preguntas porque creo que tú podrías entregarme al rey de los sangre pura verdad, es simple, ante ti el baja su guardia y tu puedes matarlo sin que ponga resistencia., ahora que si no crees poder hacerlo entonces podrías darme tu vida a cambio de darle a Zero mi sangre, también dejaría de usar mi don con su hermano Ichiru y con tu hermana Bella, los dejaría libres y yo simplemente me iría, así que dime que estas dispuesta a hacer para salvar a la gente que tanto amas.

-Nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño a Kaname.- contesto con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

Mi corazón se acelero al escuchar los paso que seguramente serian se Yuki acercándose a Shizuka, estaba a punto intervenir cuando escuche el quejido de alguien, asome un poco el rostro por una ventana y vi que Bella se le había lanzado encima a la vampira, hiriéndola con una daga que le había quitado a esta, tardo segundos en reaccionar y lanzo por los aires a mi amiga, choco con una columna golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza lo que la dejo con una gran herida e inconsciente, tomo la daga y se acerco a Yuki, entonces tome unos de mis Kunai y lo lance dando en su mano haciendo que soltara la daga y volteara hacia mi dirección, Ichiru aprovecho esto para alejar a Yuki y tratar de atacar a Shizuka con su katana, corrí para auxiliar a mi amiga pero alcance a notar que Ichiru había perdido su arma en manos de su adversaria y fui a ayudarlo, deteniendo el ataque con mis Sai, le grite a Yuki para que se fuera pero ella respondió que no lo haría sin nosotros, se acerco a su hermana tratando de levantarla para llevársela pero fue inútil, volví a gritarle pidiéndole que escapara para pedir ayuda y al ver que no podría detener por mucho más tiempo a la princesa sanguinaria, accedió y se echo a correr gritando que volvería con ayuda.

Logre hacer que mi oponente retrocediera un poco, por algunos minutos luchamos tratando de matarnos la una a la otra pero no logramos más que un par de rasguños, Ichiru intercedió sacando otra katana que al parecer era la gemela de la que tenia Shizuka, empezaron a enfrentarse, fue una pelea dura, mientras tanto trate de despertar a Bella pero fue inútil, vi como ella alcanzo a morderlo en el cuello y lo acorralo, él perdió su katana y cayó al suelo, ella tomo la suya y estuvo a punto de matarlo con ella, pero me interpuse en su camino logrando que fuese a mí a quien atravesara con su arma, la saco prontamente, provocándome un dolor indescriptible, mire la sangre correr desde mi estomago hasta el suelo, deslizándose lento hacia los pies de mi atacante, levante las vista y observe como sus ojos se tornaban de un color caramelo aun rojo brillante, estaba sedienta eso era notorio, pero no hizo ningún intento por tomar mi sangre en cambio se encamino hacia Bella, yo comencé a caer y fue Ichiru quien me sostuvo y me recostó suavemente en el suelo, alcance a ver que Shizuka tomo por el cuello a mi amiga para asfixiarla, fue entonces cuando escuche un disparo, el dolor era demasiado, escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre pero no identifique la voz, escuche un grito de dolor de una mujer aunque no supe de quien, después todo se volvió negro y caí en una profunda oscuridad que se llevo el dolor.

_**POV Bella**_

Me sentía muy mareada, no podía abrir bien los ojos y sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, subí mi mano hasta mi sien izquierda y sentí un liquido viscoso y tibio, no necesita verlo para saber que se trataba de mi sangre, ahora comenzaba a recordarlo, mi hermana había venido a ver a Shizuka para suplicarle que se fuera, ella accedió con la condición de que le entregara a Kaname o en su defecto que ella se sacrificara, como era de esperarse de Yuki acepto darle su vida a cambio de que ayudara a Zero y nos dejara en paz a todos. A pesar de las señales que le trate de mandar para pedirle que se fuera, no lo hizo, es mas creo que ni siquiera noto lo que yo le trataba de decir, Ichiru se dio cuenta y también quiso hacer algo para detenerla pero fue inútil, ella se acerco lentamente con lagrimas en los ojos a la vampira, no pude soportar y me lance encima de Shizuka, sabía que estaba echando a perder todo el trabajo que había estado haciendo durante este mes aparentando estar bajo el control de ella, tome la daga que escondía bajo su kimono y le hice una herida en el costado derecho provocando que retrocediera, oportunidad que Ichiru utilizo para hacer a un lado a mi hermana, mi víctima no tardo en reaccionar convirtiéndome a mí en la victima al arrojarme con toda su fuerza contra una columna, que me golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza lo que provoco que estuviera inconsciente quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Trate de incorporarme, y al fin pude abrir los ojos solo para ver como Marie, mi única amiga que se había vuelto como una hermana, era atravesada por una de las katanas de Ichiru a manos de Shizuka, saco rápidamente el arma del interior de mi amiga y esta hizo una gran mueca de dolor, la sangre comenzó a correr rápidamente y comenzó a desvanecerse, pero Ichiru la intercepto antes de caer y la coloco suavemente el suelo, mientras tanto la vampira se había dado cuenta ya de que yo estaba consciente nuevamente y se acerco a mí, antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada me tomo por el cuello y comenzó a asfixiarme, sentí mucho dolor y la respiración mas entrecortada, mi corazón se acelero demasiado, pero pronto comenzó a alentarse, ya casi no sentía nada, al principio trate de defenderme pero fue inútil me sentía muy débil, vi sus ojos rojo brillante llenos de ira pero también de dolor al igual que la noche anterior, entonces comenzó a susurrarme al oído que después de acabar conmigo iría por Aidou, que le haría un favor al matarlo porque así por fin se reuniría con su madre, y que era una lástima que no la allá disfrutado como era mientras la tuvo, ya casi no podía mantenerme despierta cuando escuche o que creí era un disparo y entonces el agarre en mi cuello se debilito, y mi atacante gimió de dolor, escuche a Zero gritar el nombre de Marie seguido de algunos disparos mas, lo que provoco que por fin me soltaran el cuello y caí de rodillas al suelo.

Cuando por fin recupere el aliento, pude notar que la vampira purasangre estaba de pie con Kaname detrás y este la atravesaba con una de sus manos, dando así fin a la princesa sanguinaria, voltee para ver a Marie que estaba desangrándose en los brazos de Zero, que le pedía a gritos que no lo dejara, mientras Yuki trataba de parar la sangre que brotaba de su abdomen, Aidou que estaba llegando corrió hacia mí para ayudar a ponerme de pie, Ichiru regresaba de una de las habitaciones con una sabana que cortaba a girones, se acerco a Marie pero su hermano trato de atacarlo, yo quise gritarle que no pero apenas me salieron las palabras, aun así Zero me miro y comprendió que su hermano solo quería ayudar así que le permitió ponerle la sabana alrededor de la herida para detener la hemorragia, con ayuda de mi hermana lograron parar un poco la sangre pero aun estaba muy mal y no recuperaba el conocimiento, todos veíamos como la vida de mi amiga se nos iba de las manos y no podíamos hacer nada.

Zero tenía la mirada fija en Marie, se veía perdido, como debatiéndose entre si hacer o no algo, cuando levanto la vista y la fijo en Kaname, comprendí que era lo que pensaba, estaba sopesando la soluciones que tenia para mantener viva a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, pensaba en si debía dejarla partir o condenarla a la misma vida que él llevaba desde hace algunos años, no necesitaba que lo dijera para saber que ya había decidido que hacer, después de todo lo conocía, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos, sabía que él estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella, lo supe incluso antes de que el mismo lo reconociera, y sabia que simplemente no podría seguir viviendo sin ella, por ello no me sorprendí como los demás cuando le pidió a Kaname que la convirtiera para salvarla, todos sabíamos que el odiaba ser un vampiro, y que si pudiera acabaría con todos los existentes al igual que no permitiría que un humano mas pasara por lo que él vive, Kaname se quedo estupefacto por unos segundos tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar y sin más se acerco a Marie, apartando a todos excepto a Zero que por nada se alejaría de ella, paso su manos por su cabello para retirarlo de su cuello, acerco su rostro y la mordió, por unos segundos se quedo así, mientras escuchaba el sonido de la sangre que el succionaba para poder inyectar el veneno que le salvaría la existencia a mi amiga, cuando termino dijo que eso era todo lo que él podía hacer y que solo podíamos esperar a que el veneno surtiera efecto.

-Pero se va a salvar cierto- le pregunto Zero con evidente desesperación en la voz

-Te voy a ser honesto- contesto con incertidumbre en la mirada- no lo sé, ha perdido demasiada sangre y está muy debí, quizás el veneno no sea suficiente para salvarla, lo único que podemos hacer como ya les dije es esperar y pedir que lo que hemos hecho baste.

-Creo que debemos irnos de aquí- agrego Yuki- este lugar no es muy cómodo.

-Tienes razón, voy a llevarla a su habitación y me quedare allí hasta que despierte- menciono Zero mientras se levantaba con Marie en sus brazos.

-No creo que sea conveniente llevarla al dormitorio del sol, los alumnos no tardaran en llegar y no podremos justificar el estado en el que se encuentra, si no te molesta creo que lo más conveniente sería llevarla a nuestro dormitorio, nos encargaremos de que este bien y podremos ayudarla cuando despierte - se dirigió Kaname a Zero con total sinceridad, el solo quería ayudar y eso se notaba claramente.

-Supongo que tienes razón, solo te pido que me permitas estar ahí, no quisiera despegarme de ella.

-Claro puedes permanecer el tiempo que quieras.

-En ese caso vámonos ya, la verdad este lugar no me gusta para nada-pidió mi hermana y fue la primera en dirigirse a la salida, todos la siguieron y yo les pedí que se adelantaran, Shizuka aun estaba agonizando, pero creo que todos casi la habían olvidado por estar al pendiente de Marie, todos se me quedaron viendo extrañados pero no me dijeron nada, Aidou quiso quedarse pero no lo deje, sentía que yo debía quedarme con ella hasta que se fuera, mi pequeñín se negó a dejarme sola así que le pedí que esperara afuera y yo saldría después, el accedió a regañadientes, cuando todos se hubieron ido ya, me acerque a Shizuka quien me miraba con gran pesar, me puse de rodillas y coloque su cabeza encima, comencé a acariciar su cabello y tararee una nana que me vino a la mente en ese momento, ella cerró los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa dulce, casi infantil y pura, abrió los ojos nuevamente y hablo casi en un susurro ya que sus fuerzas no le permitían mas.

-Sabes, esa es la nana que mi mama me cantaba cuando era una niña, en ese entonces yo era buena, no sabía de odios ni de venganza- suspiro con pesar y continuo- ¿Por qué te quedaste?, porque no simplemente te fuiste y me dejaste sola como los demás, después de todo yo te hice mucho daño y no deberías que tener compasión de mi.

-La verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé, solo sentí que debía quedarme, además estoy segura de que no eres tan mala como aparentas, me da gusto que la nana te recuerde buenos momentos.

-Si, esa nana es lo único bueno que tengo de aquellos tiempos, mi madre la compuso para mí y yo solía cantársela a una prima mía, sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero yo no tengo ya tiempo para contestártelas- se quedo callada y con su último aliento susurro- el secreto está en la sangre, la sangre corrompida por el odio, odio que nació del amor, amor que se cultivo en el cerezo.

No comprendí lo que quiso decir pero ya no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle, ya que cerró sus ojos para siempre, comenzó a desvanecerse en pequeñas luces rosas y rojas hasta que no quedo nada de ella, no pude evitar derramar un par de lagrimas por ella, me dolía que se hubiese ido, porque a pesar de todo el daño que provoco a tanta gente algo dentro de mi me decía que no era culpable y trataría de demostrarlo.

Fui a su habitación y busque algo que me diera un indicio de que tenía razón pero no encontré nada, su habitación estaba vacía, así que decidí a ya no buscar más, camine a la salida donde Aidou me esperaba, se acerco a mí y caminamos a la casa del director, me dijo que Kaname e pidió que me llevara para que me revisaran la herida de la cabeza, que se encargara de que comiera algo y que descansara un poco.

Al llegar fue Valerie quien nos recibió y se impresiono al ver la sangre de mi cabeza, que ya se encontraba un poco seca, nos hizo pasar y me sentó en el sillón de la sala mientras subía por el botiquín, inmediatamente el director Cross y Yagari salieron del despacho, preguntaron qué había ocurrido y si tenía que ver con Shizuka puesto que habían sentido su aroma, Aidou les conto lo que el sabia mientras Valerie curaba mi herida. Cuando termino me dispuse a contarles lo que paso, aun tenia la voz ronca, omití algunas parte que creí solo me pertenecían a mí, como lo que paso cuando la purasangre murió o lo ocurrido antes de que mi hermana, llegara al igual que lo paso la noche anterior cuando regresamos a la cabaña después del encuentro con Zero.

Todos se quedaron callados cuando termine de hablar, hasta que el director Cross asimilo el hecho de que Marie estaba muy mal, entonces dijo algo que habíamos pasado por alto.

-Tenemos que avisarle a sus padres de lo ocurrido- nos miro esperando que alguien se ofreciera a ser el portavoz, no porque le costara trabajo dar una noticia así, que no era cosa agradable pero lo que realmente no quería hacer era ser quien le avisara a la mama de mi amiga que no era una persona muy simpática, sino todo lo contrario, incluso su hija evitaba el contacto con ella porque detestaba que asistiera a una academia donde habitaban vampiros y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para recriminárselo, hacia poco que se había enterado de que su hija estaba al corriente del verdadero trabajo de su papá y estallo en cólera, por eso procurábamos no tener contacto con ella, ahora no sabíamos como decirle que su hija estaba casi muriendo y que si sobrevivía seria una "succionadora de almas" como les llamaba a los vampiros- y creo que entre más pronto mejor- dio un último vistazo pero al no recibir respuesta concluyo- iré a la asociación a ver a Alexander y que él le dé la noticia a su esposa, volveré con ellos- dijo y le dio un beso a su mujer, Yagari se ofreció a acompañarlo y juntos se fueron a ver al padre de mi amiga.

-Ahora vamos a la cocina debes de comer algo Bella- Valerie me tomo por un brazo y Aidou por el otro, me llevaron a la cocina y me obligaron a comer un plato de fruta, un poco de jugo y tazón de cereal con leche que no termine, apenas pude comer algo, al comida no me pasaba, lo único que quería era ir a ver a mi amiga y saber cómo iba.

-Bella por favor debes descansar un poco, tienes una herida en la cabeza, no puedes andar de un lado a otro asi como asi- insistió Aidou, tratando de llevarme a mi habitación mientras yo caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

-Yo estoy bien, por si no lo recuerdas no soy yo quien esta debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, yo comprendo que estés preocupado y que solo quieres ayudarme, pero de verdad estoy bien, ahora lo único que necesito es ver a Marie, después de que la vea y este segura de que ya está a salvo entonces si me iré a descansar.

Aidou no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, Valerie se quedo en la casa porque ya no tardarían en llegar los alumnos y alguien debía recibirlos, caminábamos hacia el dormitorio en silencio, cuando llegamos a la sala de estar, nos encontramos con Takuma que nos condujo a la habitación donde tenían a mi amiga, al entrar me encontré con mi hermana que me abrazo fuertemente, Kaname me saludo y me pregunto como estaba, le respondí que bien y después me acerque a la cama donde estaba acostada Marie, que aun no salía de la inconsciencia, me pare a un lado para tomar su mano que estaba fría, Zero estaba del otro lado de la cama tomando la otra y acunándola en su rostro, escuchábamos como su corazón luchaba por seguir latiendo, su respiración estaba demasiado lenta, de pronto se volvió entrecortada y su ritmo cardiaco descendió rápidamente, todos nos alertamos tratando de hacer algo pero era demasiado tarde su corazón ya había dado su ultimo latido.

**si les gusto el capítulo dejenme sus reviews, si se preguntan que paso con María en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán, y con el siguiente tambien concluiremos la primera etapa, ya estamos por llegar a Forks que emoción, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Besos **_

_**Roseesme***_


	17. Chapter 17

**El despertar de Marie **

_**POV Bella**_

Todos nos encontrábamos en silencio, Marie se veía tan tranquila, su piel estaba un poco más pálida, aunque a los ojos de los humanos no se veía tan diferente, su mano tomaba nuevamente temperatura pero no demasiada, volvimos a escuchar su respiración después de algunos segundos, al principio entrecortada, pero ahora era acompasada, su corazón latía aunque esta vez no por necesidad sino mas bien por costumbre, todavía no abría los ojos ni decía nada y todos, en especial Zero, estaban inquietándose, vi como aspiraba profundamente y después comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos mientras decía juguetonamente

Ahora entiendo porque todos los vampiros andan tras de ti amiga, si hueles delicioso- se echó a reír mientras se incorporaba y me abrazaba, se sentía tan bien volver a abrazar a mi amiga, la extrañaba muchísimo- sabes no es muy acertado de tu parte venir a ver a alguien que acaba de convertirse en vampiro vestida con ropa ensangrentada, al menos pudiste cambiarte no crees?

Tienes razón pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y preocupada que me olvide de ese pequeño detalle- dije sin poder evitar abrazarla de nuevo con lagrimas en los ojos, de pronto la sentí algo tensa y me percate que había estado conteniendo la respiración desde hace un buen rato, entendí que lo que había dicho respecto a mi sangre no era broma o al menos no del todo y se sentía incomoda, supongo que era porque tenía sed ya que acababa de despertar, y mi cercanía no le ayudaba en nada- lo siento creo que estoy siendo demasiado imprudente- me aleje un poco y vi sus ojos que eran de un rojo brillante, se llevo una mano a la garganta como si le doliese y carraspeo un poco.

Descuida, es solo que ambas estamos emocionadas de estar juntas de nuevo- esbozo una sonrisa cálida, miro a Kaname tratando de hacerle entender que quería que le explicase.

Acabas de despertar y es lógico que lo primero que tengas es sed, sería una buena idea que te alimentaras- avanzo hacia ella hasta sentarse a un lado de su cama- si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso- la miro y no necesitaba voltear para saber que el gruñido salió de Zero, que se había mantenido alejado.

Si bueno, te agradecemos el ofrecimiento- intervino Zero antes de que mi amiga pudiera decir algo- pero creo que lo correcto es que mi novia se alimente de mi,- dijo haciendo énfasis en las palabras "mi novia", dejándonos claro que no pensaba dejar que Marie se alimentara de alguien que no fuera él, su "novia" lo miro como preguntándole que rayos decía- ¿Qué? No me digas que esperabas que fuese de otra manera después de lo de anoche- añadió mientras sonreía, su tono dejaba claro que quería que todos interpretáramos sus palabras, mi amiga estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, eso era algo que me gustaba de esta especie, que en realidad parecían más humanos de lo que realmente eran, pero también estaba furiosa y eso se le notaba en la mirada.

Sabes Zero- dije mientras caminaba hacia él-no necesitábamos que dijeras eso, la verdad es que nadie quiere imaginarse ni saber que paso, así que yo creo que mejor me voy a cambiar antes de que en mi mente comiencen a correr imágenes que ni con una eternidad de terapia podría olvidar- le di un beso en la mejilla y me acerque para despedirme de mi amiga

Y yo seguiré el ejemplo de mi hermana, la verdad no quiero terminar con un trauma de por vida- rio un poco mientras se despedía de él, después de abrazar y decir hasta luego a Marie se acercó a mí, me paso un brazo por los hombros, Aidou y Kaname también se despidieron y antes de que saliéramos de la habitación Kaname les dio un último mensaje que hizo que mi amiga se muriera de la pena.

Para mayor privacidad de todos los alumnos las paredes de este edificio guardan el sonido, así que lo que pase aquí nadie más lo escuchara, y otra cosa Zero aunque no lo quieras Marie tiene que beber de mi sangre, no creo que quieras que pase por lo mismo que tu cierto- Zero comprendió y asintió.- bien entonces cuando este lista que me busque, buenas noches- dijo esto en tono pícaro mientras cerraba la puerta, a penas si pude vislumbrar que mi amiga le propino un buen golpe a su novio, esta sería un alarga noche para ambos, pero me reconfortaba que Zero al fin se diera cuenta del amor que le tiene y sobre todo que ella no estuviese muerta.

Caminamos hacia la sala del dormitorio, nos sentamos un rato, Yuki se coloco a mi lado y dejo caer su cabeza en mis rodillas, le acaricie su cabello, se sentía tan bien el contacto entre ambas, la verdad es que había extrañado mucho a mi hermana, Aidou se sentó con Kaname frente a nosotras, permanecimos en la misma posición un rato más, de pronto sentí la intensa mirada de alguien, alce la vista para darme cuenta de que era Kaname quien nos observaba con insistencia, en su mirada había melancolía, quise preguntar pero algo me decía que quizás no fuese prudente, se dio cuenta de que yo también lo miraba, así que se volteo tratando de disimular su tristeza, de pronto Aidou se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta, estaba muy nervioso.

Los padres de Marie llegaron, están viniendo hacia acá, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, no podemos dejarlos entrar a esa habitación o sí?

Rayos, olvide por completo que el director había ido por ellos, Yuki ve y toca la puerta y explícales la situación, mientras tanto nosotros los entretendremos- mi hermana corrió para darles el recado a Marie y Zero, los tres permanecimos de pie hasta que el director Cross llego seguido de Yagari y los padres de Marie.

Buenas noches- saludo Kaname, recibiendo una respuesta inmediata de casi todos, porque como era de esperarse la madre de mi amiga estaba de un genio peor de lo acostumbrado, en cambio en la voz del señor Alexander solo se escuchaba preocupación cuando pregunto dónde estaba su hija.

Ella esta descansando en una habitación, ahorita se encuentra con Yuki, la hermana de Bella y Zero- contesto Kaname, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la recamara, solo esperaba que esos dos ya se encontraran presentables. Cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que Marie estaba recostada, mi hermana y mi amigo se encontraban a su lado, aparentando platicar, entramos y el señor Dankworth se apresuro hacia ella, la abrazo fuertemente, Hannah la madre de Marie, estaba callada observándolos fijamente, al principio en su mirada solo había preocupación, después de darse cuenta de que estaba bien cambio al alivio, pero de pronto reflejaba ansiedad, que se torno en desesperación hasta llegar a la locura producida por la ira. Tomo lo primero que encontró y lo estrello en el suelo, su acto sorprendió a casi todos, ya que yo estuve al pendiente de sus movimientos pude esquivar el jarrón que iba directo hacia mi.

Como pudieron hacerle esto a mi niña- grito furiosa, todos incluyendo al señor Alexander entendieron a que se refería, camino hacia Kaname y le planto una bofetada- tú fuiste el maldito infeliz que la transformo verdad?, claro es que quien más pudo haber sido, tu eres el único que tiene el poder para hacerlo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, era mi pequeña, mi niñita, mi hija y ahora no es mas que un monstruo igual que ustedes- mientras le reclamaba golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, Kaname no la detuvo porque en el fondo se sentía terriblemente mal por haberlo hecho- te detesto, no tienes idea de cuánto, acabas de quitarme lo único bueno, puro y hermoso que tenia, es por este dolor que siento y por haber acabado con mi hija que tendrás que sufrir por el resto de tu existencia, vas a pagar esto con tu soledad, porque nunca vas a encontrar a tu hermana, nunca.- esto último lo grito con todas sus fuerzas, el no pudo disimular el dolor que le infringían las palabras de esa mujer, yo intentaba encontrar las palabras que me permitieran rebatirle pero simplemente no podía porque muy a mi pesar entendía perfectamente su sentir.

Exceptuando a Kaname, yo era la única que no quería arrancarle la cabeza por todo lo dicho y mi hermana no se quedo con las ganas de darle un par de bofetadas- Como se atreve a hablarle a Kaname de esta manera, quien rayos se cree para decirle todo eso- reclamo Yuki

Vaya así que aquí tenemos otra fiel defensora del rey de los vampiros, escúchame bien niñita yo no tengo porque rendirle tributo ni porque ser respetuosa con el.

No pido que lo sea por su estatus sino mas bien por el hecho de que él fue quien salvo a su hija, no entiende que Marie estuvo a punto de morir y que si Kaname no hubiera intercedido ahorita en vez de estar discutiendo estaríamos en el funeral de su hija.

Pues eso hubiera sido mil veces mejor que esto, hubiera sido mucho mejor que verla convertida en una bestia- mi hermana se disponía a golpear nuevamente a Hannah pero yo no se lo permití.

Basta esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, Yuki por favor ya deja en paz a la señora Dankworth, señor Alexander creo que lo mejor será que usted y su esposa se retiren, yo entiendo que usted desea permanecer a lado de su hija pero creo que es lo bastante sensato como para darse cuenta de que por ahora lo mejor es que se lleve a su esposa de aquí, además Marie estará bien cuidada y no corre ningún riesgo, se lo aseguro.

Tienes razón lo mejor será que me retire- dio un beso a su hija le dijo que la amaba y que vendría al día siguiente a visitarla, la abrazo y le pidió perdón por lo sucedido con su madre, se encamino hacia su mujer quien aun ardía en cólera pero que permanecía callada ya que al parecer al fin cabía la prudencia en ella, me miro fijamente y me pidió que cuidara de su hija y sin mas ambos se fueron seguidos de Yagari quien se disculpo y se retiro.

No entiendo porque no me dejaste darle su merecido a esa mujer- refunfuño Yuki mientras se acercaba para abrazar a Marie.

Porque no serviría de nada por eso,- dije fuertemente- ¿estás bien Kaname?

Si estoy bien, de hecho comprendo la molestia de la señora pero no puedo entender que dijera todo eso.

Es porque no tenía razón, está bien que estuviese molesta pero no se vale que se metiera con tu familia, simplemente no tiene justificación- insistía Yuki en condenar a la madre mi amiga y no paro ahí, pero no preste atención a la conversación entre los presentes, ya que en mi mente pasaba una y otra vez el rostro de Hannah, reflejando todas sus emociones desde la preocupación por su hija hasta el odio hacia Kaname, no salí de mis pensamientos sino hasta que Aidou me toco el hombro y me llamo.

Bella te estoy hablando ¿estás bien?- pregunto mi pequeñín con preocupación.

Lo siento es que estaba pensando en algo, disculpen creo que es mejor que me retire, todos estamos muy cansados, ha sido un día muy largo y la verdad me gustaría dormir un poco- me acerque para despedirme de Marie quien se encontraba en el regazo de Zero, ambos me desearon buenas noches y prometí que vendría al día siguiente a verlos, me despedí del resto y justo antes de salir de la habitación sentí que alguien me jalo del brazo, voltee para darme cuenta de que había sido mi hermana quien lo hizo, me miro fijamente con algo de recelo.

Aun no has respondido mi pregunta- dijo sin soltarme

No sé qué preguntaste pero lo que sea puede esperara hasta mañana ahora solo quiero ir a dormir

La pregunta fue sobre que pensabas de lo sucedido- continuo sin soltarme, sabía que no me dejaría hasta que le contestase pero no quería pelear con ella y sabía que si le decía lo que pensaba de verdad discutiríamos sin duda.

Yuki en serio estoy muy cansada, anoche Ichiru y yo casi no dormimos en toda la noche.- trate de soltarme pero fue inútil

Bella es una pregunta muy sencilla porque no puedes contestarme-insistía, sabía que algo intuía pero me negaba a iniciar una discusión

Yuki deja a tu hermana, está cansada y debe ir a dormir mañana pueden hablar todo lo que quieran-le pidió el director Cross con tono paternal

Podrías- señale con la cabeza la mano con la que me sujetaba y simplemente no cedía y antes de que pudiese decir algo ella continuo diciendo

Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que estoy molesta, porque no quieres decirme lo que piensas, porque has estado ausente de todas las formas posibles demasiado tiempo al igual que hace un momento cuando todos no dejábamos de pensar en tratar de entender porque una madre puede tratar así a su hija, como puede hacerla sufrir de esa manera y sobre todo de cómo consolarla y tu simplemente dices estoy cansada y te vas

Yo sé que no me he portado como debiera pero fue porque quería ayudar, quizás no me entiendas pero todo lo que hice fue porque los quiero y solo deseaba protegerlos- soltó mi brazo, sabía que no tenía escapatoria tendría que decírselo todo o casi todo- en primer lugar lo de Shizuka fue planeado, cuando ellos llegaron, mientras se presentaban en la sala del director sentí algo extraño, su olor no era normal, era como si se mezclaran dos esencias y después sentí como si algo tratara de perforar mi cabeza, por un momento perdí el control de mi, pero lo recupere rápidamente y recordé que en algún momento escuche que Shizuka tenía el poder de dominar a alguien con la mente así que le seguí la corriente a María para ver que descubría, después del día que pasamos juntas ella confió en que me tenía bajo control y no la saque de su error- todos estaban atentos a lo que les contaba, principalmente Kaname que me miraba con intriga- pasando los días Shizuka, segura de su don, me confió su identidad y que deseaba terminar con la vida de Kaname, pero había algo distinto en su mirada no sabría describirlo, además en ocasiones la descubrí hablando con alguien por teléfono pero nunca supe quien era.

No debiste hacer eso, te imaginas que hubiera pasado si se hubiese dado cuenta antes, seguro te estarías muerta, fue demasiado arriesgado- me reprocho Aidou

Lo sé pero no tenía otra opción, debía de hacer algo para ayudar.

Al menos pudiste decirme para que te ayudara.

Si claro- dije sarcásticamente- Aidou tu eres demasiado impulsivo y pensé que si te contaba de mis planes me lo habrías impedido o me descubrirías ante ella, además no estaba sola en ello, porque Ichiru me estuvo cuidando y ayudando todo el tiempo.

Como es eso que mi hermano te ayudo- pregunto Zero muy intrigado.

Ichiru había estado por un par de años bajo el control de Shizuka hasta que le demostró que su lealtad era sincera y dejo de manipularlo, así que sabía cuándo alguien fingía o no, el lo noto enseguida, me lo dijo de frente y me confeso que él quería acabar con todo esto tanto como yo, que si estaba con Shizuka era para ayudarte.

Ayudarme de que manera, lo único que necesitaba era tenerlo a mi lado y acabar con la existencia de esa maldita mujer.

Y es exactamente por esa actitud que él sabía que tenía que evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento entre tú y la sangre pura, el no quería que terminaras muerto a manos de ella o del consejo de vampiros, todos aquí sabemos el castigo por eso, tu hermano no quería eso para ti así que decidió quedarse a su lado para encontrar las pruebas suficientes para llevarla ante el consejo y fueran ellos quienes se encargaran de su destino.

¿Pruebas de que?- Marie formulo la pregunta que varios querían hacer

De que fue ella quien asesino a su abuelo- después de que dije esto todos se quedaron callados, Kaname me miro con pesar, nadie creía que eso fuese posible.

No entiendo cómo podría haber matado a su abuelo, está bien que fuese la princesa sanguinaria pero llegar a ese extremo es algo increíble.

Coincido con Marie, se que era capaz de muchas cosa pero no entiendo porque haría algo así, por lo poco que se de Shizuka ella adoraba a su abuelo así que no veo razón agua para que lo matara.

De hecho esa es una gran posibilidad- respondió Kaname- hace tiempo, después de la muerte de su madre Shizuka se alejo de todo el mundo, incluyendo a mi familia, en realidad ella y yo nunca tuvimos una relación fuera de lo cordial, pero a la muerte de mi tía decidió encerrarse en su casa, por rumores provenientes de empleados de la casa Hiou mis padres supieron que la relación entre abuelo y nieta se había deteriorado, no discutían pero tampoco mantenían contacto, siempre estaban alejados.

Eso pudo deberse a que ambos sufrieron por la muerte de anastasia, que era el nombre de la madre de Shizuka- menciono el director.

Precisamente es lo que todo el mundo pensó, pero al saber que años después el abuelo Hiou murió asesinado, la mayoría creyó que Shizuka fue a responsable o al menos al principio fue así, y ya que nunca se esclareció ese crimen aun hay quienes creen eso.

Entonces nunca supieron quien mato a ese vampiro- pregunto Yuki

No, pero la investigación se dio por terminad por falta de pruebas, Shizuka declaro que cuando llego a su casa su abuelo ya estaba muerto y que si tenía las manos llenas de sangre fue porque intento salvarlo pero era inútil ya.

Pero el que no se encontraran pruebas en ese momento de que fue ella quien mato a su abuelo no quiere decir que no hayan existido- aclaro Ichiru que iba entrando a la habitación, le pregunte si estaba bien y el solo asintió con la cabeza- lamento la interrupción pero escuche la melodiosa voz de la señora Hannah y supuse que ya se habían enfrentado a su furia.

Así es y no fue nada agradable, la verdad es que me sorprende que recuerdes su voz- contesto Marie.

Bueno siempre fui bueno para recordar ese tipo de cosas, supongo que al ser el más débil, enfermizo e inútil de los gemelos al menos debía de tener algo que me sirviera- añadió con algo de humor negro.

No eres débil ni inútil, al contrario eres muy valiente e inteligente- respondió Zero- siempre lo has sido.

Gracias- dijo Ichiru con la voz entrecortada- y bien díganme que sucedió con la señora Dankworth.

Se portó de lo más grosera con su hija- contesto mi hermana quien aun estaba molesta por lo sucedido.

Era de esperarse, así que no veo en que les sorprende- dijo Ichiru como si fuese demasiado obvio que la reacción de Hannah fuera esa- ella detesta a los vampiros por lo sucedido con su familia y era lógico que detestara la idea de que su hija se convirtiese en su peor pesadilla- golpee con el codo a Ichiru para que se detuviera pero fue tarde ya había hablado de mas, el se quejó porque le dolió el golpe y todos se nos quedaron viendo.

Tenias que abrir tu bocota- masculle

Lo siento se me salió- se disculpo pero ya no servía de nada porque ahora todos preguntaban a que se refería y exigía la verdad principalmente Marie.

Hace un momento mi hermana me pregunto sobre que pensaba acerca de la reacción de tu mama,- comencé lentamente y ella solo asintió –bien pues lo que pienso es que la entiendo y creo que si estuviese en su lugar muy probablemente hubiese hecho lo mismo,- hice un ademan para que nadie hablara y pudiese continuar con mi relato- para ello hay una explicación, primero quiero preguntarte si tú sabes cómo es que se conocieron tus padres o si sabes algo de la familia de tu mama- ella movió la cabeza diciendo que no y me acerque hasta sentarme en la cama frente a ella que estaba en los brazos de Zero que la sostenían fuertemente-ichiru y yo nos enteramos por María de la historia, ella nos conto que hace años en un pueblo de Irlanda vivía tu mama con su familia, ella era muy joven tenía alrededor de unos catorce años, tenía una hermana muy parecida a ti de hecho tu heredaste el color de ojos de ella y de tu abuela, un día su hermana desapareció y su familia se volvió loca buscándola, María estaba cerca de ahí por eso conoció la historia completa, pero no participo en ella, solo vio de lejos ya que le pareció divertido ser espectadora, lo que dijo fue que vio cuando un clan de la otra especie rapto a tu tía, pero ya que les pareció un ejemplar con potencial decidieron convertirla para luchar, pasaron meses en los que hubieron muchas muertes cerca de ahí a causa de la guerra entre algunos clanes que peleaban por el territorio.

Eso quiere decir que mi tía está viva- pregunto con algo de esperanza y temor.

Desafortunadamente no, cuando las peleas se volvieron de dominio publico entre los vampiros, la asociación y los Vulturis decidieron intervenir, varios lograron escapar pero fueron alcanzados, algunos se refugiaron en cuevas, asaltaron casas para alimentarse y tener más fuerza para huir pero todo fue en vano, todos fueron alcanzados, en el grupo de los cazadores estaba tu padre quien persiguió a tu tía hasta una cabaña lejos del pueblo, resulto que esa era la nueva de casa de tu mama, ella y su familia se mudaron lejos de todo lo que les recordaba su lamentable perdida, la vampira fue muy veloz y antes de que tu padre llegara consiguió matar a tus abuelos y estuvo a punto de acabar con tu mama, de no ser por tu padre tu tía habría acabado con todos, desde entonces ellos están juntos y ella tiene odio hacia esos seres.

Pero yo no soy igual, yo no quiero hacerle daño.

Lo se amiga, pero entiende,- me voltee para verlos a todos- entiendan Marie es idéntica a su hermana, y al ver que se convirtió en lo mismo que ella, seguramente le hizo recordar todo lo que vivió en ese entonces, quizás tuvo miedo de que su hija se volviera loca y que al igual que como hizo su hermana, ella también matara a sus padres o a más personas, y eso sin contar que Marie pudo morir en la transformación, además del dolor de esta y muchas cosas más que cambian con esto, a diferencia de nosotros ella sopeso realmente el cambio tan drástico que ha sucedido en Marie, quizás ahora piense que va ser fácil si nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte o que nunca vas a atacar a un humano porque aprenderás a dominar tu sed, pero eso tu mama no lo ve así y créeme se que no será así, porque es un largo proceso, toda tu vida tendrás que luchar con tu instinto además te has puesto a pensar en que sentirás cuando tus padres mueran y tu sigas viéndote así de joven, tal vez no conozco a tu mama lo suficiente pero podría apostarte que ella ya pensó en eso y le duele saber que vas a sufrir mucho pero ahora es tu turno de explicarle que también vas tener momentos felices y que por ellos vale la pena seguir y que no debe pensar en lo malo que podría pasar, si no que ambas deben pensar en que tienen que aprovechar el mucho o poco tiempo que tengan por delante.

Creo que nunca lo habría visto de esa forma, mis padres nunca hablan del pasado y bueno yo tampoco me puse a pensar o preguntar porque supuse que no había nada relevante en ello, ahora comprendo y supongo que al igual que tu pienso que si yo estuviese en el lugar de mi mama habría hecho y dicho lo mismo o quizás peor.

Deberías descansar, duerme un poco y ya mañana con la mente mas despejada iras a buscar a tu mama para hablar con ella, no le digas que sabes su historia deja que ella te la cuente, explícale que el parecido entre tu tía y tú solo es físico porque en carácter, esencia y espíritu son polos opuestos.

Eso hare- se soltó de los brazos de Zero para acercarse a mí y poder abrazarme- gracias por todo amiga.

Para eso estamos las amigas, te quiero y ahora si voy a dormir ya casi amanece y estoy muy cansada- me puse de pie todos estábamos por salir de la habitación para dejar a Marie y Zero descansar cuando el pregunto algo que todos habían pasado por alto.

¿Qué paso con María?, no la he visto desde ayer y quizás ella ya pudo habernos denunciado con el consejo.

No puede- Ichiru me vio como para darse valor y continuo- ella está muerta, Shizuka la mato, por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos de ella ni del consejo, ya que los únicos que sabemos que la princesa estuvo aquí y que ahora está muerta somos nosotros y dudo que alguno quiera denunciarnos- todos asintieron y nos fuimos.

Kaname y Aidou se despidieron de nosotros, salimos del dormitorio de la luna y dejamos a Ichiru y Yuki en sus dormitorios, de camino a casa del director estuvimos platicando de cosas triviales, cuando escuchamos paso de alguien acercándose, inmediatamente me puse a la defensiva esperando cualquier cosa, esperamos unos segundos para descubrir que era Renata la hija del director.

Hija que sorpresa- saludo el director Cross muy contento, la abrazo fuertemente- porque no me dijiste que llegabas hoy, habría ido al aeropuerto a recogerte.

Lo siento papa pero no quería que te despertaras tan temprano pero creo que igual lo hiciste- esbozo una sonrisa y me saludo, correspondí al saludo, su padre tomo sus maletas y nos metimos a la casa.

De hecho ni siquiera he dormido, justo a eso vamos.

En serio- pregunto incrédula- porque tan tarde.

Hubieron algunos imprevistos que más tarde te contare así como tú me contaras como te fue en Forks de acuerdo.

Claro papa, ahora vamos todos a dormir porque yo también vengo muerta del viaje.

Llegue a mi habitación demasiado abrumada y me costó quedarme dormida, al final lo conseguí, pero tuve pesadillas nuevamente, pareciera que no podría volver a tener una sola noche tranquila. En mi sueño recorría varias calles desiertas, estaba rodeada de pequeñas casas de madera, avanzaba con paso firme y agazapada, camine hasta llegar a la plazuela que se hallaba en medio de la aldea, todas las personas del pueblo estaban allí reunidas alrededor de una gran hoguera, al principio no entendía que hacia toda esa gente reunida en ese lugar pero después de algunos minutos de espera la gente se aparto un poco para dejar pasar una caretilla que llevaba a dos personas atadas, unos tipos vestidos con capas negras y con capuchas en forma de picos que les cubría hasta la barbilla les ayudaron a bajar, no pude verlos con claridad, eran más bajos que yo, al parecer un niño y una niña, ya que estaban muy poco desarrollados para ser adultos, imagine que a lo sumo deberían de tener quince años. los ataron al poste que se erguía en medio de la hoguera, un tipo con facha de sacerdote se acerco a ellos y comenzó con el discurso, no preste atención a muchas de sus palabras solo supe que se les había condenado a la hoguera por ser supuestamente brujos y digo supuestamente porque sus fundamentos se me hacían de lo más estúpidos, permanecí oculta hasta que todos retrocedieron cuando alguien prendió fuego a los chicos, por un segundo no me moví asustada por el fin de esos pequeños, pero después la furia se desato dentro de mí y sin pensármela dos veces corrí hacia ellos, de reojo vi como no era la única que intentaba salvarles, habían varios hombres más que corrían hacia ellos, cubiertos con capas grises, al principio las personas no se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, fue hasta que los otros tipos comenzaron a atacarles que se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaban rodeados, corrieron asustados hacia todas partes, pero era en vano, a pesar de ser menos éramos mas rápidos, los demás atacaron a los aldeanos dejando muertos a todos, llegue hasta los chicos y enseguida las llamas cesaron, el joven fue al primero que desate, la soga se rompió fácilmente gracias a que estaban ya muy quemadas, su cuerpo estaba en carne viva y gritaba de dolor, una mujer de capa gris se acerco a nosotros y le indique con la cabeza que se lo llevara. Me acerque a la chica que estaba agachada cubriéndose el rostro, su piel estaba menos quemada que la del chico al parecer él había tratado de protegerla, sin embargo tenia la piel muy roja, le hable para que volteara si recibir respuesta alguna, percibí su miedo, le dije que no temiera que no le haría daño, lentamente se volvió hacia mí, su cabello rubio cubría su rostro, trate de quitárselo pero ella me lo impidió, con voz temblorosa me susurro que ella lo haría, poco a poco fue descubriendo su rostro, estaba mucho mas quemado que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, pero lo que me hizo estremecer de miedo y por lo consiguiente despertar fueron sus ojos inyectados de sangre, en su iris resplandecían un par de llamas que prometían mucho dolor.

Desperté abrumada por mi pesadilla, en mi mente aun podía ver los ojos de aquella chica que denotaban claramente una amenaza, unas gotas de sudor me recorrían la frente, me las seque con el dorso y trate de acompasar mi respiración, aun temblaba de miedo, cuando por fin termine de tranquilizarme supe que ya no podría dormir, mire mi reloj despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche y vi que eran pasadas las dos de la tarde, era lunes y las clases obviamente ya estaban por acabar así que no me esforcé por tratar de llegar a las últimas dos, en cambio me tome mi tiempo para bañarme y me vestí, me puse mi uniforme porque aunque ya no asistiría a clases aun tenía que tomar mi turno de guardiana.

Baje las escaleras lentamente, aun trataba de alejar los recuerdos de mi sueño, me encamine hacia la cocina donde me encontré con el director, por su aspecto parecía que no era la única que acababa de despertar, lo salude y tome asiento al otro lado de la mesa, Valerie me puso un plato con fruta y le agradecí.

Buenas tardes Bella, espero que hayas descansado bien- saludo Valerie amablemente mientras depositaba un poco de jugo en uno de los vasos.

Si claro- mentí porque no quería preocuparla, supongo que no lo noto y si lo hizo prefirió dejarlo pasar- y usted director descanso- pregunte para ocupar mi mente.

Bastante debo decir, a pesar de todo lo sucedido ayer lo conseguí, por cierto no tienes que preocuparte por las clases ya te he dispensado al igual que a los demás.

Gracias- agregue mientras me llevaba un pedazo de manzana a la boca, justo cuando iba a preguntar por Renata ella apareció saludando alegremente a todos y tomo asiento a lado de su papa.

Estoy tan feliz de por fin dormir en mi cama otra vez aunque solo sea por una par de semanas- dijo mientras cogía un pedazo de fruta y se lo llevaba a la boca.

¿Y eso porque?, acaso te iras de viaje nuevamente- pregunte intrigada, ya que en las últimas semanas había estado fuera, de hecho desde antes que Yuki y yo intentáramos escapar de la academia.

Así es, pero en esta ocasión me iré por medio año, no es así papa.

Si hija, pero sabes que no podría confiar en nadie más para esto- respondió con tono paternal.

Lo sé, lo sé- dijo suspirando.

En estas semanas que habías estado con María- me conto el director – hemos estado seleccionando a veinte de nuestros alumnos para que participen en un intercambio escolar.

Vaya no había escuchado de eso, pero me imagino que solo serán alumnos del turno diurno o me equivoco.

No, de hecho así será, veras Bella, durante los últimos meses varias personas incluidos padres de nuestros alumnos han estado sospechando acerca de la escuela, no saben nada acerca de la naturaleza de nuestros "chicos", pero el hecho de que la academia sea tan hermética da pie a habladurías y es por eso que para calmar los ánimos Kaname y yo pensamos que sería buena idea hacer un intercambio escolar. Claro que nos hemos tomado nuestras precauciones.

Mi papa y Kaname creen que es mejor que los alumnos de intercambio sean de lugares alejados de aquí, por si ellos llegasen a sospechar algo y quisieran volver para averiguar o cosas asi, les sea difícil, por la distancia y más aún si escogemos escuelas donde no tienen tantos recursos, es por eso que he estado viajando, y al fin he encontrado cuatro institutos lo bastante alejados.

Cinco alumnos se irán a cada instituto y ellos nos mandaran a cinco, nuestros chicos se alojaran en las casas de su intercambio, aparte de que deberán correr con sus gastos, como lo son comida, transporte y ese tipo de cosas, ya que nosotros correremos con los gastos de los que vengan, la academia pagara los boletos de avión de ambos, tanto de ida como de regreso- intervino Valerie, tomando asiento al otro lado de su esposo.

¿Y cuándo es que se harán esos intercambios?

Dentro de dos semanas, nuestros chicos ya han sido confirmados al igual que los alumnos de tres institutos, solo faltaba el de Forks pero de eso ya se ha encargado Renata, no es así?- pregunto el director a su hija quien dio un respingo y respondió algo tensa.

Bueno, de hecho de eso quería hablar contigo, creo que será mejor cancelar a ese instituto y quedarnos solo con tres.

De ninguna manera Renata, no podemos hacer eso, los chicos ya han sido asignados para ir a Forks y ahí entra uno de los chicos cuyo padre está investigando la escuela, si les decimos que ya no ira querrá saber porque y puede pedir una investigación más a fondo y eso es precisamente lo que queremos evitar.

Créeme que lo sé, pero también sé que la seguridad de nuestros chicos es más importante y es por ello que dudo que Forks sea una buena idea.

¿A qué te refieres?, Renata la primera vez que fuiste para hacer la entrevista me dijiste que te pareció un buen lugar, que era muy tranquilo y que estabas segura de que no habría problemas y ahora me sales con esto.

Lo sé pero es que en esa ocasión no me topé con los Cullen, por lo que creí que el lugar era seguro.

¿Quiénes son los Cullen? – pregunte con inquietud

Un clan de vampiros que está asentado en Forks, al principio no sospeche nada, pero mi instinto me decía que no eran normales, comencé a investigar con los alumnos sobre ellos, me dijeron que hacia un par de años que se habían instalado en Forks, son una familia pero todos los hijos son adoptados y el padre al parecer es doctor, no sabía si solo eran figuraciones mías o no, pero cuando conducía rumbo al aeropuerto uno de ellos me intercepto, por lo que me dijo se llama Carlisle Cullen y es el líder del clan, no sé cómo pero se entero de mis sospechas y solo quería decirme que no tenia de que preocuparme, me dijo que no quería que por su familia nuestros planes cambiasen y me aseguro que no son como los demás ya que no se alimentan de humanos. Aunque sonó muy sincero no sé si sea buena idea arriesgarnos, no los conocemos y no quisiera poner en riesgo a alguien- cuando termino soltó una gran bocanada de aire que dejaba claro lo tensa que estaba.

Tienes razón hija, aunque no me guste la idea de cancelar el viaje a Forks creo que sería lo más adecuado, no podemos poner a nadie en riesgo, pero me enfurece el hecho de tener que dar explicaciones al señor Renaldi, no sé si se trague la excusa- era evidente que el hecho no le hacía gracia pero pensaba que no había otra salida, pero yo sí.

No tenemos por qué cancelar el viaje- dije con la esperanza de que aceptase mi propuesta, no quería que el director o Kaname tuviesen problemas, así que pensé en una solución- yo podría ir con los chicos a Forks, ya saben cómo su guardiana, si el líder te dijo que no se alimentan de humanos y si han permanecido tanto tiempo en el pueblo quizás no sean tan peligrosos después de todo, además podríamos preguntarle a Kaname si lo conoce o puede averiguar algo sobre ellos, si él cree que son fiar entonces adelante, si dice que no entonces nos enfrentaremos al señor Renaldi- el director guardo silencio unos minutos, pensando en la opción, miro a su hija y me miro a mi.

Hablare con Kaname para saber si sabe algo sobre ellos, si como dices el nos da luz verde para que asistan tendremos que cambiar a algún chico para que tomes su lugar.

Pero no crees que los padres se molesten, después de todo los chicos están ilusionados con el viaje, sin contar de que se lo han ganado- contesto Renata adelantándose a mis palabras.

Comparto opinión con su hija, creo que no tendríamos que hacer algo así, solo sería una alumna extra, no haríamos intercambio si voy como guardiana, obviamente no les diremos cual es mi papel, solo diremos que soy como la responsable del grupo, la que mantendrá contacto con ustedes y dará el reporte de cómo van las cosas por allá.

Bella tiene razón, además recuerda que en cada instituto habrá alguien que se haga cargo, yo me iré a Canadá, mama se ira a Bolivia y Harrison será el responsable del grupo de México, ya que ningún otro maestro está disponible y a pesar de todo el lugar es más tranquilo en comparación con los demás, Bella quedaría bien como responsable, es mas voy a comunicarme con el director para avisarle del cambio y pedirle si es posible que consiga un lugar para que se aloje.

De acuerdo pero eso lo harás después de que hablemos con Kaname- se levanto y me insto a seguirle- si el acepta harás las llamadas que quieras.

Salimos de la casa directo hacia el dormitorio de la Luna, durante el camino note al director algo pensativo y le pregunte que sucedía.

Cuando Renata menciono el apellido Cullen, me pareció reconocerlo, hace tiempo Kaname me conto que los Vulturis tenían un miembro con ese apellido, no sé si se trate del mismo pero si fuera así, la idea de que vayan no me gusta, el simpe hecho de que puedan entrar en contacto con ellos me hace palidecer.

Entendía su preocupación, también a mí la sola mención de ellos me revolvía el estomago, pero no quise comentar nada que afectara nuestros planes, ya que por alguna razón ansiaba la aprobación de Kaname para ir a Forks.

Llegamos a la sala de estar del dormitorio y justo cuando nos disponíamos a subir las escaleras para la habitación del presidente Kuran, el apareció saliendo de la dirección donde se encontraba la habitación que ocupaba Marie, tenía una leve mancha de sangre en el cuello de la camisa y supuse que había ido para completar la transformación de mi amiga.

Buenas tardes-saludo mientras notaba hacia donde dirigía mi mirada- a veces olvido que eres la hija de un cazador y por ello eres mejor observadora que cualquier otro humano,- añadió esbozando una media sonrisa-es lo que te imaginas entre menos tiempo pase para completar el proceso mejor.

Gracias- solo pude decir eso porque no sabía que más podía hacer.

No tienes porque, pero díganme han venido a verla o les trae algún otro asunto.

De hecho así es Kaname, necesitamos hablar contigo sobre un asunto delicado, tienes un par de minutos.

Claro, síganme iremos a mi estudio para hablar más a gusto- se giro y nos condujo hasta un pasillo angosto, al final d este se hallaba una habitación con puerta doble de madera, la abrió y nos hizo pasar, el lugar era sobrio, lo tradicional tratándose de él, se sentó atrás de su escritorio y nos pidió que tomáramos asiento delante de este- y bien díganme en que puedo ayudarles- el director Cross se revolvió en su asiento, supongo que tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero al ver que no decía nada decidí hablar y ser directa.

¿Conoces a algún vampiro que se llame Carlisle Cullen?

Si así es, pero díganme que interés tienen en el.

Es por el intercambio escolar- explico el director- Renata se ha topado con él en Forks, al parecer su clan está asentado allí, hablo con ella y le ha dicho que no tiene de que preocuparse ya que no se alimentan de humanos, claro que tengo mis dudas, es por eso que hemos venido para averiguar.

Comprendo tu duda, después de todo es difícil ver a un vampiro de esa clase que no se alimente de humanos, pero Carlisle es una gran excepción, no tengo el gusto de conocerle, pero se de él gracias a los Vulturis, tengo por entendido que desde su conversión se ha rehusado a probar a sangre humana, y ha reclutado a algunos que comparten su forma de vida, nunca les han provocado problemas a los Vulturis y eso aunado al hecho de que son amigos da como resultado que tenga un buen concepto de el- cuando Kaname menciono el hecho de que Carlisle era amigo de los Vulturis, me vino a la cabeza una imagen, específicamente un cuadro muy antiguo, en él se apreciaban las figuras de cuatro hombres, se encontraban sentados en lo que parecían tronos, uno de ellos, el más joven me llamo la atención, era rubio, de ojos dorados y con un porte distinto a los demás, por alguna razón pensé "es el, es Carlisle", pero no pude pensar en si era real o producto de mi imaginación, y si era real, como lo sabía o cuando lo había visto- más que nada por su estilo de vida que por su relación con los Vulturis, pero si lo que quieren saber es si estoy de acuerdo con que los alumnos vayan a un lugar donde él se encuentra, diría que sí pero que a pesar de lo que preferiría que tomáramos precauciones, nunca están de más.

Eso es precisamente lo que Bella quiere hacer, ella propuso acompañar a los chicos, ya que es guardiana, sabe defenderse y sería la más indicada para la situación- note que la idea no le agradaba del todo y antes de que pensara objetar intervine.

Sé que tal vez no tengo mucha experiencia, pero si lo piensas detenidamente te darás cuenta de que es la única opción, ya que no podemos mandar a alguien que no sepa del tema, podría ir Zero o Marie que saben sobre eso, pero existe el inconveniente de son vampiros y podrían tomarlo como una forma de ataque, sin contar de que si los Vulturis se enteran de ello podrían intervenir y nadie quiere eso o sí?- esperaba que mis argumentos fueran suficientes para convencerle, lo medito por un par de minutos que a mí me parecieron una eternidad, hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

Puedes ir pero con la condición de que al primer problema que se suscite con ellos regresaran todos a la academia, además de que hasta que te vayas deberás de entrenar el doble, quiero que seas más fuerte de lo que ya eres, te llevaras tu arma, mantendremos constante comunicación, solo mantente alejada de ellos lo mas que puedas ok?- me miro con suplica en los ojos.

Hare lo que me pides, descuida vamos a estar bien y solo será por unos meses, te prometo que no me pondré en riesgo- por alguna razón creí que no podría mantener muy bien la promesa que había hecho pero si le decía eso a Kaname seguro cancelaba todo.

Bien entonces a partir de mañana entrenaremos por la tarde cuando tu turno como guardiana comience, hablare con Zero, Akatsuki y Aidou para que nos ayuden con las rondas de vigilancia y con tu entrenamiento, hace rato estuve con Marie y dice que está tranquila y cree que puede mantener el control lo suficiente para seguir en turno diurno pero si no pudiese está dispuesta a cambiarse al nocturno junto con Zero, así que podríamos pedirle que se una como guardiana para sustituir a Bella mientras este fuera.- ambos asentimos, en lo personal me parecía una estupenda idea que Marie tomase mi lugar.

Si ya no hay más que tratar me gustaría ir a visitar a Marie- pedí y ambos asintieron, me despedí de ellos. Salí de la oficina y me fui corriendo a la habitación de mi amiga, toque la puerta e inmediatamente Zero abrió, me hizo pasar, comenzamos hablando de cómo se sentía con su nuevo cuerpo, también de lo bien que se veían juntos y que me alegraba mucho de que al fin se hubieran decidido a ser novios, bromeamos sobre algunas cosas y al final les conté lo del viaje, ambos coincidieron en que debía de andarme con cuidado y que a la menor señal de peligro debía volver, cuando mire el reloj ya eran casi las seis y debía irme para empezar mi turno como guardiana, le dije a Zero que hoy podía vigilar yo sola, a partir de mañana comenzaría mi entrenamiento y no podría ayudarle así que me parecía justo un día de descanso.

El resto del día paso sin inconvenientes, alrededor de las ocho de la noche Yuki se me apareció y le conté que viajaría, en ese momento Aidou apareció llorando( o al menos aparentando hacerlo ya que ellos no podían llorar realmente) como un niño pequeño diciendo que Kaname le había contado todo, que no quería que me fuera y que me ataría si era necesario para no dejarme ir, después de un par de horas (en las que Yuki me ayudo a explicarle a mi pequeñín las razones por las cuales no debía secuestrarme) se calmo y prometió que me ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese.

Cuando mi turno a fin término regrese a mi habitación pero en la sala me encontré con el director que me esperaba.

Es acerca del viaje- dijo y comencé a pensar que Kaname se había arrepentido de dejarme ir- Renata ha hablado con el director del instituto de Forks y está totalmente de acuerdo con que vayas, solo que hemos tenido un par de inconvenientes, debido al mal tiempo no podremos salir si no hasta casi finales de mes y como sabes por las fiestas los vuelos están saturados- era cierto, estábamos a principios de diciembre y si querías viajar a finales de este debías comprar boletos al menos un mes antes- así que la agencia nos ha dicho que si queremos podríamos viajar hasta año nuevo, seria a principios de enero, en lo personal no vi ningún problema después de todo los alumnos querrán pasar las fiestas con su familia.

Claro, por mi no hay problema, eso me dará más tiempo para entrenar y poner todo en orden, aun debo avisarle a mis padres- recordé que mi mama y Phil aun no sabían nada y debía decirles- en cuento tenga la fecha exacta me avisa.

Descuida serás la primera en saberlo.

Gracias, por cierto aún no sé cuándo es que regresamos.

El intercambio está programado para que dure solo un semestre, así que para principios de agosto yo espero que ya estén de vuelta.

Muy bien ahora si no tiene nada más que decirme me iré a dormir.

Claro, ve a dormir debes de estar muy cansada, hasta mañana Bella.

Me despedí y subí rápidamente a mi habitación, ya que me sentía muy cansada, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama, apenas toque la almohada me quede dormida. A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y me prepare para asistir a clases, esta era la última semana de clases antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones decembrinas, por lo que no quería perder ni una clase más.

Cuando llegue al salón de mi primera clase me dio mucho gusto encontrar a Marie en su lugar de siempre, me apresure a llegar a esta ella, le pregunte como se sentía rodeada de tantos humanos.

Debo decir que es más difícil de lo que creí, me está costando mucho el contenerme, pero sé que vale la pena, si soy capaz de esto se que podre continuar con mi existencia y sobre todo demostrarle a mi madre que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

¿Ya hablaste con ella?

Aun no, pero las vacaciones están cerca, así que pienso aprovechar para visitarles a ella y a mi padre, el director hablo conmigo y dijo que si mi madre se negaba a recibirme o si yo quería podía quedarme en la escuela, después de todo no sería la única, hay varios que se quedaran a pasar estas fechas en la academia.- había pensado en eso mismo esta mañana, de camino a clase sopese la idea de ir a visitar a mis padres, pero me acorde de Aidou y en el hecho de que seguramente se quedaría en la academia ya que se había separado de su supuesta familia, pensar en el me había hecho decidir que me quedaría en la escuela en estas vacaciones y que tal vez podría hablar con mis padres para que nos visitasen, hablaría con el director para pedirle su autorización, no quería ni podía dejar solo a mi pequeñín.

Pues el director tiene razón, podrías quedarte, así pasaríamos las vacaciones juntas, he decidido que quiero quedarme aquí para estos días, no sé si Yuki quiera ir a visitar a nuestros padres, pero le hablare para ver si ellos pueden venir.

Gracias amiga, ya veremos qué pasa no- se encogió de hombros mientras me brindaba una sonrisa cálida que me hacía recordar que seguía siendo la misma Marie que conocí cuando llegue a la academia.

Durante el descanso busque a Yuki para decirle que no quería irme a casa, ella me dijo que no teníamos porque, ya que nuestros padres le habían llamado para decirle que vendrían a la escuela, al parecer el director Cross les hizo una invitación y aceptaron, eso me ponía feliz, tendría la oportunidad de contarles sobre el viaje a Forks y presentarles a Aidou, me sentía muy emocionada que no pude quitarme la sonrisa en todo el día o más bien casi porque fue cruelmente sustituida por una mueca de dolor durante los entrenamientos con Kaname durante la tarde, se que no debía de quejarme porque no se contuviera solo para no hacerme daño ya que era por un buen fin, quería que me esforzara al máximo para estar lo más preparada posible, pero eso no evitaba que me dieran ganas de arrancarle el cráneo a él o a Akatsuki cada que me tumbaban.

La semana termino, pero no los entrenamientos, los chicos viajaron a sus casas por las vacaciones, la escuela quedo casi vacía y mi padres llegaron, aunque casi no pase tiempo con ellos porque mis verdugos (Kaname, Aidou, Zero y si también Yagari) no me dejaban descansar, alegando que debía de estar preparada para cualquier cosa. En la última semana de entrenamiento me pasaba el noventa y cinco por ciento del tiempo de pie, lo cual ya era increíble, Kaname me felicito por mi rápido avance, Yagari me dijo que era una de los mejores tiradores, cosa que me hizo sentir muy orgullosa, tenía una muy buena puntería por lo que a veces cuando me enfadaba cogía un cuchillo de mesa y se lo lanzaba a Zero o Aidou que me molestaban a la hora de la cena, claro que por ello recibía una reprimenda por parte de mis padres.

Celebramos el fin de año todos juntos, Valerie, Phil, Aidou, Ichiru y yo preparamos la cena, mientras que mama, el director, Renata y Yuki se encargaban de la mesa y los regalos. Zero y Kaname se ocuparon de los adornos, debo decir que era genial ver que se llevaran un poco mejor, no eran grandes amigos pero por lo menos ya podían estar todo un día juntos sin quererse matar. Yagari llego junto con Marie y sus padres, se había ofrecido a ir por ellos para no tener que ayudar en nada( ya que era pésimo cocinero y odiaba que le diesen ordenes un vampiro o mama) y se había largado desde la mañana, Marie estaba radiante, porque al fin había podido arreglar las cosas con su madre, habían tenido una larga charla en la que su mama le confeso su historia, obviamente ella no le dijo que ya lo sabía porque no quería hacerla sentir mal, se dijeron sus miedos, sus inquietudes y se prometieron que el nuevo estilo de vida de mi amiga en vez de alejarlas las acercaría más, y así había sido en las últimas semanas.

Pasamos una velada increíble entre risas, abrazos y mucho cariño, Ichiru y Zero habían retomado su relación de hermanos lo cual me hacía muy feliz, Aidou no estaba triste si no por el contrario se había llevado de las mil maravillas con mama y decía que era tan adorable que la adoptaría como su abuela, pensé que mi madre se molestaría o por lo menos le diría que no estaba tan vieja, pero en cambio le dio un beso en la frente y lo proclamo como su nieto consentido, todos nos echamos a reír después de eso, la noche termino y todos nos fuimos a dormir ya casi entrada la madrugada.

A los dos días mis padres se fueron de regreso a Madrid, me desearon suerte y mama me pidió que estuviera en contacto todo el tiempo, durante estos días el director del instituto en Forks hablo y dijo que había hablado con los padres de los chicos de intercambio pero que desafortunadamente nadie tenía cupo para que me quedase con ellos, pero el jefe de la policía, había escuchado de su problema y se había ofrecido voluntario para darme hospedaje, según el señor Williams( apellido del director de Forks) no había persona más honesta, fiable y responsable que él, todo el mundo lo respetaba y admiraba y dijo que no podía estar mejor custodiada que por él, mama sin embargo guardaba recelo no se fiaba de que me quedara en casa de un hombre que vivía solo ya que según los datos que nos dio el señor Williams el jefe de policía era soltero y vivía en una casa de los suburbios de Forks, le prometí que me cuidaría y que cualquier cosa yo le avisaría.

Un par de días después de que mis padres se fueran, llego mi turno de viajar, todos fueron a despedirme al aeropuerto, ahí nos reunimos con los veinte alumnos que viajarían, Renata, Valerie y un profesor de primero llamado Gustavo Harrison también viajarían, todos nos íbamos hoy. Me despedí de mi hermana y le pedí que se cuidara y si podía que no dejara solo a Aidou, Marie me abrazo fuertemente y me deseo lo mejor al igual que Zero e Ichiru, Kaname me pidió que me comunicara con él en cuanto llegara a Forks.

Cuídate, yo estaré al pendiente de ti, y si me llegaras a necesitar no importa que no sea mi territorio iré por ti, te quedo claro- pregunto mientras me sostenía el rostro entre sus manos y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, había algo entre nosotros lo sabíamos, pero era difícil decir si era cariño, amor o simple atracción ya que nunca había estado enamorada.

Lo sé y te lo agradezco, quiero pedirte un favor, necesito que cuides mi hermana y de Aidou mientras no esté, crees que podrías hacer eso por mí.

Yo haría cualquier cosa por ustedes- me dijo y sin que pudiera evitarlo deposito un suave y dulce beso en mis labios, nadie nos vio y eso me pareció perfecto no quería que nadie empezara con rumores, aun no sabía que era lo que sentía por él y por otro lado estaba mi hermana que aunque no me hubiese hablado de sus sentimientos yo sabía cuánto lo quería- ahora debes irte, ya está por despegar tu avión.

Nos vemos.- me aleje de él y me encamine hacia el director de quien me despedí con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, ya me había despedido de casi todos, solo me faltaba Aidou, se me hacía un nudo en la garganta de pensar que tenía que dejarle, en estos meses se había ganado mi cariño de una manera que nadie podría hacerlo, lo extrañaría sin duda, lo único que me hacía ser positiva eral el pensar en que el tiempo pasa rápido y dentro de unos meses lo vería de nuevo y no me volvería a ir.

Sabes si pudiera llorar lo haría- dijo y me abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, sentía su tristeza a través de su don y solo servía para hacerme sentir más acongojada,- te voy a extrañar mucho, vuelve pronto si?

Claro que si pequeñín, no podría dejarte nunca, recuerda que ahora eres parte de mi vida y no vas a poder librarte de mí fácilmente- esboce una sonrisa y el correspondió, me aparte lentamente de él.

El proceso de registro paso rápidamente y cuando me di cuenta estaba ya en el avión, nuevamente dejaba muchas cosas atrás, pero en esta ocasión por menos tiempo o al menos eso esperaba, dentro de mi habitaba la sensación de que algo o alguien me esperaba en Forks, quizás fuera cosa mía pero no podía evitar el hecho de pensar que mi vida cambiaria completamente gracias a ese viaje.

Pasaron varias horas de vuelo antes de que me comenzara a quedar dormida, y había una canción que no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza, conocía la letra muy bien porque era de mis favoritas pero había una línea que se repetía en mi mente sin cesar.

_Can you love me again?_

"_¿Podrías amarme de Nuevo?_

Sin darme cuenta comencé a cantar la canción de John Newman "Love me again"

Know I´ve done wrong

"Se que hice mal"

Left your heart torn

"Deje tu corazon destrozado"

Is that what devils do?

¿Eso es lo que hacen los demonios?

Took you so long

"Te tomo mucho tiempo"

Where only fools gone

"Donde solo los tontos han ido"

I shook the angel in you

"Ignore el ángel en ti"

_Now I´m rising from the ground_

"_Ahora me estoy levantando del suelo"_

_Rising up to you_

"_Levantarme depende de ti"_

Filled with all the strength I´ve found

"Lleno con toda la fuerza que he encontrado"

There´s nothing i can´t do

"No hay nada que no pueda hacer"

I need to know now, know now

"Necesito saber ahora, saber ahora"

Can you love me again?

"¿Podrias amarme de nuevo?

I need to know now, know now

"Necesito saber ahora, saber ahora"

Can you love me again?

"¿Podrias amarme de Nuevo?

I need to know now, know now

"Necesito saber ahora, saber ahora"

Can you love me again?

"¿Podrias amarme de Nuevo?

I need to know now, know now

"Necesito saber ahora, saber ahora"

Can you love me again?

"¿Podrias amarme de Nuevo?

Can you love me again?

"¿Podrias amarme de Nuevo?

It´s unforgivable

"Es imperdonable"

I stole and burnt your soul

"He robado y quemado tu alma"

Is that what demons do?

"¿Eso es lo que los demonios hacen?

They rule the worst in me

"Ellos dominan lo peor de mi"

Destroy everything

"Destruyen todo"

They blame on angels like you

"Ellos culpan a los angeles como tu"

_Now I´m rising from the ground_

"_Ahora me estoy levantando del suelo"_

_Rising up to you_

"_Levantarme depende de ti"_

Filled with all the strength I´ve found

"Lleno con toda la fuerza que he encontrado"

There´s nothing i can´t do

"No hay nada que no pueda hacer"

I need to know now, know now

"Necesito saber ahora, saber ahora"

Can you love me again?

"¿Podrias amarme de Nuevo?

I need to know now, know now

"Necesito saber ahora, saber ahora"

Can you love me again?

"¿Podrias amarme de Nuevo?

Can you love me again?

"¿Podrias amarme de Nuevo?

Told you once I can´t

"Te dije una vez no puedo"

Do this again, do this again, oh!

"Hacer esto de nuevo, hacer esto de nuevo"

Told you once I can´t

"Te dije una vez no puedo"

Do this again, do this again, oh!

"Hacer esto de nuevo, hacer esto de nuevo"

I need to know now, know now

"Necesito saber ahora, saber ahora"

Can you love me again?

"¿Podrias amarme de Nuevo?

I need to know now, know now

"Necesito saber ahora, saber ahora"

Can you love me again?

"¿Podrias amarme de Nuevo?

I need to know now, know now

"Necesito saber ahora, saber ahora"

Can you love me again?

"¿Podrias amarme de Nuevo?

Can you love me again?

"¿Podrias amarme de Nuevo?

Can you love me again?

"¿Podrias amarme de Nuevo?

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como lo prometí ahora nos vamos a Forks, de verdad les recomiendo esta canción, en lo personal es una de mis favoritas. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Si les gusto dejen sus reviews y si no también, recuerden que las críticas constructivas también sirven.**

_**Besos**_

_**Roseesme***_


End file.
